Salvaje
by Vilandra04
Summary: Vegeta Ouji es un depredador. Un empresario importante, miembro de una hermandad de poderosos que viven en el edificio más lujoso de la ciudad. No cree en el amor ni en la monogamia, pero debe controlarlo todo. Bulma Brief es una sexy bailarina que baila en un club de sexo. No cree en el amor ni en la monogamia porque es un alma libre. Se odiarán desde el inicio, o eso piensan.
1. 290 de la calle Karim

_Hola, queridos lectores. Quienes siguen «Pequeña» pensarán: WTF? Sé que dije que empezaría «Salvaje» más adelante, pero la verdad es que no pude esperar. Cuando terminé el primer capítulo no pude esperar para compartirlo. Personalmente me encantó. Si bien tenía la idea en la cabeza, leer la versión final fue «Guau». No quiero entusiasmarlos demasiado por si es solo mi sensación, por lo que espero con ansias sus reviews. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y dejar un comentario. Nos vemos al final de este, el primer capítulo de «Salvaje»._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta Ouji, presidente de Ouji Corporation, siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido. Fue un hijo consentido, portero y líder de su equipo de lacrosse desde la preparatoria hasta la universidad, mejor promedio y egresado con honores de las carreras de Arquitectura y Administración de Empresas, y un líder nato en todos los aspectos de su vida. Obsesivo del control, las cosas se hacían como él quería o no se hacían.

En su vida privada también mantenía todo bajo un estricto control. Su porte y sus rasgos masculinos y apuestos le aseguraban compañía cada vez que quería. Ninguna mujer se había resistido nunca a sus encantos, y por «encantos» entiéndase solo una mirada y una media sonrisa seductora, que era todo lo que necesitaba para que ellas abrieran sus piernas y, muchas veces también, su corazón, a este hombre que solo las usaba si eran buenas en la cama y mientras las cosas no pasaran a mayores.

Su empresa había dirigido grandes emprendimientos de la construcción, y sus edificios eran sinónimo de lujo, sofisticación y ostentación. Vivir bien no era un eufemismo. La vida en alguno de los edificios de Ouji Corporation era sinónimo de paraíso de suntuosidad y opulencia.

Y allí se encontraba Vegeta charlando con el encargado del exclusivo edificio de departamentos que, casual o intencionalmente, concentraba a los jóvenes empresarios más ricos y exitosos de la ciudad; algo así como una hermandad de chicos ricos y populares, que cuando terminaron la universidad fueron adquiriendo lujosos departamentos en el Edificio Karim, un impresionante edificio en la mejor zona de la ciudad y el primero desarrollado bajo su dirección. Poco a poco, todos los «hijos de» fueron comprando o arrendando los lujosos departamentos de esa increíble construcción de nueve pisos, con cochera de lujo, gimnasio con saunas de frío y calor incluido, piscina climatizada, servicio de lavandería y tintorería y hasta helipuerto. Lo mejor de lo mejor. No todos podían permitirse vivir ahí, pero ello definitivamente significaba pertenecer a lo mejor de la ciudad.

Ahí, hombres y mujeres compartían excéntricos intereses especiales: siguen a rajatabla las modas en cuanto a viajes, indumentaria, tecnología, automóviles último modelo, comida y bebida; optan por actividades culturales distinguidas, como la ópera y comer sushi con palillos chinos o comida vegana más por estatus que por elección; no tienen amigos, sino contactos; juegan al tenis y al golf y se trasladan de ciudad en ciudad en aviones privados y helicópteros; estudiaron en las más prestigiosas universidad del país; dicen conocer al Dalai Lama pero juzgan a los demás en base a sus posesiones.

Escuchan música clásica en sus autos de alta gama, con sus relojes y gemelos de oro en sus pulcras camisas de diseñador. Sí, definitivamente, vivir en el 290 de la calle Karim era sinónimo de éxito.

–Yayirobe, necesito que revisen mi ducha. El agua caliente demora 7 segundos en salir, y llama al técnico de la caminadora porque una de ellas no funciona.

–Muy bien, señor Ouji, lo haré ya mismo.

–Y presenta una nueva queja a la Administración. Ese maldito crío no me dejó dormir mis 6 horas de rigor… no sé por qué ese idiota decidió hacerse cargo de esa criatura y traerla a vivir aquí.

–El señor Lapis me comunicó que ha encontrado una casa en las afueras, un lugar más familiar, pero como el niño solo tiene dos días de nacido no pueden mudarse todavía.

–No me importa. No esperaré que ese engendro cumpla ni una semana. Los quiero fuera del edificio si esa es la única manera para que yo pueda finalmente conciliar el sueño como Kami manda.

–No, señor Ouji. Por supuesto. Me comunicaré hoy mismo con la administración.

–En cuanto Lapis se vaya, comunícale a su padre que tengo a alguien interesado en el departamento, uno de los socios de mi empresa. Es soltero, rico y no tiene la imbécil intención de embarazar a una mujer y meterla a vivir en este departamento.

–El señor Gero me avisó que no arrendará el departamento, que va a venir a vivir alguien ahí por un tiempo.

–¡Qué lástima! Bueno, por lo menos espero que no sea otro idiota como el hijo.

–Mmm. Sí, señor.

Sin quedarse a escuchar la afirmación final de Yayirobe, Vegeta se introdujo en uno de los ascensores con destino al estacionamiento subterráneo, donde tenía aparcado su Lamborghini negro. Se subió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia una de sus empresas, específicamente hacia Ouji Corporation, donde tenía su oficina principal y el centro de todas sus operaciones.

Al llegar a la empresa lo esperaban sus socios, Broly Gassu, Gokú y Turles Son, todos amigos desde la universidad y vecinos en el edificio Karim.

–¿Cómo estás, Vegeta? –preguntó un siempre sonriente Gokú.

–Cansado. Ese maldito crío no me dejó dormir hasta las 4 de la mañana. Por suerte ya se van a mudar.

–Recuerda que te avisé que el patio de invierno era una mala idea. Haber tirado esa pared le ha quitado cierta independencia acústica a tu departamento. Siempre escucharás todo lo que pase en el 9º B.

–No me importa. Ese lugar me tranquiliza. Lo utilizo para meditar. Y ningún mocoso llorón perturbará la paz de mis dominios. Ah, por ciento, dile a tu hermano que el departamento no quedará libre. Ya lo tiene prometido a otra persona. Espero que no sea tan idiota como para embarazar a una maestra y querer jugar a la casita con ella y su mocoso.

–Raditz lo lamentará mucho. Y hablando de jugar a la casita. ¿Cómo te fue con Fasha?

–¿Cómo me fue de qué?

–Ayer te dijo que tenían que hablar de algo importante.

–¡Bah! Lo de siempre. "Enseriarnos", y por supuesto mi respuesta también fue la misma de siempre: "vete al carajo, mujer". No sé qué rollo se trae esa mujer con ese tema. En realidad siempre es lo mismo. No importa que desde el principio sepan cómo son las cosas conmigo. Me mienten diciendo que eso es lo que quieren, y después reclaman flores y estúpidas salidas en San Valentín.

–¿Y qué paso?

–Nada. Le dije que si no estaba conforme con nuestro «acuerdo», no volvería a llamarla, y por supuesto se retractó, me dijo que no, que aceptaba mis términos, aunque le dolía lo de Mai.

–Y eso que no sabe de Zangya, Lunch y la rubia del bar de la otra noche.

–Sí lo sabe. Se lo dije ayer. Ya me estaba hartando de sus reproches disfrazados de amabilidad y supuesta tolerancia. A mí no me importa si alguien más se la folla, no sé por qué a ella le interesa tanto a quién más decido llevarme a la cama.

–Las mujeres tienen algo con la exclusividad y el "sentirse especial" que yo tampoco comprendo, sobre todo a nuestra edad. –afirmó Turles haciendo un mohín de asco.

–Lo que sea. Fasha tiene los días contados en mi cama. Necesito más tiempo para Zangya, ella sí que sabe ocuparse de mis "necesidades".

–Sí. Recuerdo que en la fiesta de la compañía del fin de año pasado, la encontré a la salida del baño del salón. La muy turra me empujó otra vez adentro y sin decir una palabra se arrodilló y me la chupó por 15 minutos. –comentó un Broly melancólico.

–Así es Zangya. Ella sabe utilizar su boca en cosas más importantes que las palabras. –terminó Vegeta sonriendo.

Todos se rieron de su chiste mientras él decidía que la llamaría esa noche para que se la succionara un buen rato…

* * *

 _Una semana después_

 **POV Bulma**

–Gracias, Maki. No sé cómo agradecerte que me dejes quedarme en ese departamento por un tiempo. Necesito darle a Tapión un poco de espacio. Su madre lo necesita y es muy bueno que pasen más tiempo juntos.

–No te preocupes, Bulma. El departamento está vacío ahora que mi hijo ya formó una familia y se decidió por una casa en una hermosa zona de la periferia.

–Sí. Estoy muy feliz por ti, «abuelo» –dijo Bulma, en tono de broma–. Y aunque conozco poco a Lapis y a su novia, les deseo lo mejor. Pero dime… ¿cómo es vivir en esa mini–Manhattan, mezcla del Wall Street y Beverly Hills?

–Ja ja. No lo sé, en verdad. Nunca lo hice. Esa propiedad fue una inversión, y antes de que Lapis viviera ahí había estado deshabitada. Hay demasiada juventud en ese lugar. La edad promedio es de 30 años, y por lo menos 5 millones de zenis en herencias y fideicomisos. Nunca sentí que ese fuera un lugar para mí. Por eso, a pesar de que estaba solo, no quise dejar mi casa, la casa de mi esposa –recordó con tristeza.

–Te entiendo a la perfección. Ojalá yo no hubiera tenido que vender la casa de mis padres. Pero esta tenía muchas deudas…

–Lo sé, cariño. Y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Sabes que tu padre fue como un hermano para mí. Me ayudó cuando yo era un donnadie y nunca me dio la espalda cuando todos los demás lo hicieron. No sabes cómo los extraño a él y a tu madre.

–Yo también –dijo Bulma, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Pero no te pongas triste, que estamos aquí para festejar y para llevar a mi preciosa ahijada a conocer su nuevo departamento snob.

–Ja ja ja. Esos estirados van a morirse. Será durante una corta temporada, y te pagaré.

–Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Todas las facturas, expensas y demás gastos del departamento llegan directamente a mi empresa, así que tú no te preocupes por nada, y mañana vamos a ir de compras. Buscaremos muebles y otros aparatos para tu nueva casa.

–No, Maki. No te preocupes. No insisto en pagarte porque sé que no serviría de nada. Pero no necesito muebles, y de ninguna manera permitiré que compres nada, y esa es mi última palabra.

–Pero…

–Pero nada. Yo me las arreglaré. Te quiero, Maki. Gracias por estar cuando te necesito.

–Pero si nunca antes me has necesitado, ni a nadie. Es más, si no fuera por Tapión yo ni siquiera sabría que buscabas un lugar para vivir, así que estás mintiendo.

–Ja ja ja. Era una forma de decir…

–Sí, cómo no. Aquí tienes tus llaves. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

–No, Maki. No te preocupes. Tengo que pasar por el club a buscar mis cosas y luego voy para allá. Además, no puedo perderme. Tengo buen olfato, sabes. Solo seguiré el olor del gel de cabello de marca ridículamente cara.

–Ja ja. Niña. Dios… cómo quisiera estar ahí cuando esos riquillos te conozcan, babeen por ti y tú los mandes al carajo.

–No te alarmes, Maki. Seguramente, Tapión te mantendrá al tanto… ja ja.

Después de un fuerte y cálido abrazo de Maki Gero, Bulma se dirigió a «Estado Salvaje», el más exclusivo club de sexo de la ciudad, donde ella bailaba los fines de semana.

Porque así era Bulma. Libre, sin prejuicios, muy sexual pero que evitaba las ataduras. «Estado Salvaje» era su trabajo, pero también su estilo de vida. Ganaba dinero bailando, un muy buen sueldo y más que generosas propinas. Cuando tenía ganas de sexo, lo encontraba ahí, y era como el lugar: exótico, impersonal y muy salvaje, primitivo, visceral, y le encantaba.

No se avergonzaba de trabajar allí. Había sido una bailarina clásica muy talentosa hasta su adolescencia. Cuando se comenzó a desarrollar vio truncados sueños. Tenía «demasiadas curvas» para ser bailarina de tutú y zapatillas de punta. Su talla de corpiño 105 y su trasero redondo y respingado que desde temprana edad atraía a los hombres como una final de Super Bowl, y una dura lesión en su espalda, la habían alejado de su meta. Pero Bulma, optimista y resolutiva como toda su vida, decidió ver el lado amable y se dedicó a la danza jazz, bailando en compañías de arte y clubes nocturnos. Así había llegado a «Estado Salvaje», para hacer bailes eróticos a modo de entretenimiento, mientras en el local se armaban parejas, tríos o tremebundas orgías, públicas y privadas. Porque en ese lugar nada estaba prohibido. Todo era tan natural, tan libre, que Bulma había encontrado allí también la forma perfecta de desahogo sexual libre de complicaciones, porque aunque en general eran los hombres los que siempre se quejaban de las neurosis monogámicas de las mujeres, la manía de esperar un llamado posterior al sexo, besos y caricias mañaneras… a Bulma le pasaba lo mismo. No era romántica. No quería para nada una pareja. No pensaba en un familia tradicional, y odiaba con toda su alma que sus eventuales ligues de una noche se convirtieran en acosadores psicópatas que la seguían, llamaban a toda hora e incluso la hacían investigar para saber qué flores eran sus favoritas, o en qué lugar podrían topársela «por casualidad».

«Estado Salvaje» le daba esa tranquilidad. Lo que pasaba en el club no debía trascender hacia el exterior del local si ambas partes así no lo deseaban. Todos estaban allí por lo mismo, conocían las reglas implícitas y explícitas, y estaban de acuerdo.

Era una forma de vivir la sexualidad como lo son las parejas swingers o la dominación, y los encuentros podían ser públicos, privados o semiprivados, a elección de los involucrados.

Bulma había probado todo lo que le ofrecía esa vida. Ella no creía en la autorrestricción de sus deseos, su curiosidad o su libido por prejuicios o conceptos de lo moral o socialmente aceptable. Si algo le llamaba la atención, lo probaba, y después lo adoptaba o no. Se había descubierto a sí misma como una mujer sexual de mente abierta, que no le gustaba demasiado la dominación y sumisión pero que podría tolerarla e incluso divertirse con ella de vez en cuando; que no se le gustaba el sexo grupal ni el sadomasoquismo, ni las mujeres, y que disfrutaba sobremanera siendo observada por grupos pequeños de personas mientras era llevada al clímax por los hombres que ella elegía, que su cuerpo elegía, porque ella confiaba más en su cuerpo que en su propia razón. Y así, si un roce o una mirada la encendían, la hacían estremecer y hervir la sangre, llenando su sexo de punzadas de deseo, ella no lo cuestionaba, y si el hombre en cuestión era libre, ella lo probaría, y su cuerpo nunca se equivocaba. Si no se ponía en plan de "novio celoso", incluso podrían volver a verse y tener encuentros tan salvajes e impersonales como en el club, y si además había buena conversación y sentido del humor, a Bulma le gustaba llamarlos «amigos de sexo».

Bulma hablaba de sexo como de política, cine o deportes. Las expresiones «mamada», «sexo anal» y «cunninglingus» eran dichos por ella tan libre de tabúes y sonrojos como el acto mismo. Incluso otras chicas que trabajaban en el club usaban nombres ridículos al momento de bailar, como Shanua, Mollie Bu y Cassandra, que no era tan ridículo pero no era el real. Pero ella sí era real, ella era Bulma, arriba y abajo del escenario, fuera como dentro del club.

Ella sabía que no era una prostituta: no cobraba por sexo. Ella practicaba el sexo, cuando quería, en el club donde cobraba por bailar eróticamente en el caño y uno que otro baile privado (sin sexo, obviamente) increíblemente caro, que le permitía darse gustos en viajes, salidas y excentricidades que compartía con su amiga Milk y su mejor amigo Tapión. A sus 23 años tenía nuevas metas definidas: vivir cada día como si fuera el último, disfrutar sin prejuicios, probar todo lo que le interesara y adoptar aquello que más le gustara, y no solo en el sexo.

Tapión le decía que era un alma libre, una revolucionaria que vino a cambiar el orden preestablecido de las cosas, una "Juana de Arco moderna" que llegó a este tiempo para liberar a las mujeres de los prejuicios sobre el sexo. Bulma no podía evitar carcajearse cada vez que él lo mencionaba.

* * *

 **POV General**

Vegeta, Gokú y Broly llegaron en sus autos y los estacionaron en la calle. Tendrían solo media hora para cambiarse antes de la cena con unos inversores franceses. Pasados 25 minutos ya los tres se encontraban en la recepción del edificio hablando con Yayirobe sobre la fiesta que darían en el edificio dentro de dos semanas. A pesar de lo elitistas que podían ser la mayor parte del tiempo, el edificio era como una gran hermandad, y Yayirobe, junto con los otros encargados del edificio, eran tratados con gran camaradería… con ellos charlaban de deportes y mujeres, y los últimos mantenían al grupo al tanto de los chismes del edificio.

Bulma se bajó del taxi con una enorme mochila, un helecho en una maceta de plástico y una bolsa de dormir enrollada en un pequeño bulto bajo el brazo.

Vestía un cortísimo short de mezclilla deshilachado en los bordes, un ajustado corset negro que se ataba con tiras por la espalda y que a la vez que realzaba su hermoso busto ajustaba su ya de por sí estrecha cintura. Tenía su cabello azul suelto, corto hasta la altura de los hombros, y unas botas negras sin taco de media caña.

Apoyó el helecho en el piso de la vereda y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos desprolijos y deshechos billetes de cambio. Le pagó al taxista, más concentrado en su generosa delantera que en si Bulma le estaba dando el dinero correspondiente. Se dirigió hacia el edificio pero frenó de repente y se giró para mirar como el taxista estaba ahora concentrado en su retaguardia. Bufó con fastidio y retomó su paso hacia el edificio Karim.

Cuatro pares de ojos la miraban boquiabiertos mientras ella se deslizaba grácilmente a pesar de hacer malabarismos con los grandes bultos que cargaba.

Bulma se detuvo frente a la puerta de vidrio y se quedó esperando que alguno de los hombres que estaban dentro se dignara a abrirle la puerta. Yayirobe reaccionó de repente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

–Buenos días, Señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

–Hola, soy Bulma. Desde hoy voy a vivir en este edificio, en el departamento 9ºB.

Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos y esbozó una media sonrisa hacia sus amigos, que lo miraban con envidia. Para aumentar los celos de estos se dirigió hacia Bulma con una sonrisa.

–Hola, mi nombre es Vegeta Ouji, y soy uno de los dueños más antiguos en este edificio y, afortunadamente también, su vecino de piso.

Bulma lo miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Afortunadamente para quién?

Vegeta la miró confundido.

–¿Perdón?

–Usted dijo que "afortunadamente" es mi vecino de piso, y yo le pregunté "afortunadamente para quién".

–Pues… para mí, por supuesto –afirmó desorientado por la pregunta.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué? Pues… porque usted es una mujer muy hermosa y…

–¿Y…?

–Y podré deleitarme con su belleza más que otros –Vegeta no entendía tanta pregunta. Nunca una mujer había cuestionado un alago suyo. Todo lo contrario. A esas alturas ya las tendría colgadas del cuello camino a una habitación.

Bulma lo miró dubitativa. Giró la cabeza hacia Gokú, que estaba más cerca, y le preguntó:

–¿Usted también vive aquí?

–Sí, Señorita. En el 6º B.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Vegeta.

–No creo que usted tenga más suerte que él –dijo, señalando a Gokú– o que el taxista que me acaba de traer. No se haga tantas ilusiones. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor ante la mirada atónita de tres hombres y la mirada furibunda de uno. Vegeta nunca en su vida había recibido un desprecio semejante.

«Esto no va a quedar así».

Con los puños apretados se dirigió unos pasos hacia ella que esperaba el ascensor y le dijo, en un tono que no pretendió sonara tan agresivo pero que le salió así:

–Las mudanzas a este edificio se realizan los fines de semana en horarios establecidos. No podemos permitir que la recepción se convierta en un depósito de «cacharros» mientras los «verdaderos» dueños necesitamos salir por esa puerta.

–No se preocupe, señor 9º A. Mis «cacharros» son estos. No necesito más y no entorpeceré para nada su salida. Como verá, la puerta es mucho más grande que su cuerpo, aunque no tanto como su ego, pero ya ese… no es asunto mío, sino del estúpido arquitecto que no previó que un simio de tanta arrogancia viviría aquí.

El ascensor llegó y Bulma se adentró en él. Con el codo pulsó el botón del piso noveno y se giró hacia uno de los espejos para soplar su flequillo en una mueca de cansancio, mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Vegeta se quedó parado, tenso, aún repasando las cosas en su cabeza. «Qué había sido eso». «Por qué salió tan mal». Definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrado.

Luego de unos segundos más de contemplación al vacío, unas carcajadas a sus espaldas lo devolvieron a la realidad y lo hicieron reaccionar.

–Y ustedes, ¿de qué mierda se ríen?

–Lo siento… pero esto fue…muy divertido… Lo siento, tengo que contarles a los muchachos… –dijo Gokú tratando de controlar la risa mientras se disponía a teclear un mensaje de su celular de última generación.

Vegeta bufó muy molesto.

–Ya vámonos, idiota. Estamos retrasados para la cena. Ya entenderá esa mujer que su lengua puede meterla en muchos problemas.

–No sé tú, pero yo con gusto sacaría su lengua de los problemas y la llevaría directamente hacia mi…

Vegeta se giró para ver a Broly y lo fulminó con la mirada por su comentario. Sin decir más, salió azotando la puerta y echando chispas se subió a su auto y arrancó, sin recordar que habían decidido viajar todos juntos en el auto de Gokú, total irían y volverían juntos al mismo lugar.

–Nos dejó… –dijo Gokú.

–Entiéndelo. Es muy duro la primera vez. Sobre todo para alguien como Vegeta.

–¿Qué primera vez?

–La primera vez que lo dejan parado como idiota. Ja ja ja.

Gokú y Yayirobe se unieron a las carcajadas mientras Broly y Kakaroto se dirigían hacia el auto de éste para seguir a Vegeta hacia el restaurante.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

«Maldita mujer. Como quisiera… morderle esa lengua viperina que tiene. Dios… la erección que me provocó desde que bajó de ese maldito taxi es monstruosa. Tendré que llamar a Fasha, o Zangya, o… da igual. Solo estoy seguro de que no pensaré en otra mujer hasta que esta maldita arpía sea mía. Dios… casi no puedo esperar…».

* * *

 _Y? Qué tal? No me dejen así... digan algo... lo que sea... Ja ja. Ansiedad de primeriza, supongo. Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Para los interesados, actualizaré «Pequeña» los lunes y «Salvaje» los jueves. Nos vemos el lunes, o el jueves, o el lunes y el jueves. Ja ja._


	2. En cámara lenta

_Hola, Gente Feliz y Radiante. Espero esta semana no se les haya hecho taaaan larga. De verdad quisiera poder actualizar más seguido, pero es bastante más difícil cuando la historia es propia. Me he propuesto no releerla tantas veces, porque sino no publico nunca. Cada vez que la leo, le cambiaría algo... Pero no puede ser. Esta historia será tan natural y espontánea como nuestra peliazul favorita._

 _Hablando de historias... gracias a todos por sus reviews. Son geniales. Y estoy muy atenta a sus comentarios y críticas. Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar._

 _Bueno, finalmente... va un nuevo capítulo. En el anterior, Bulma llega a vivir al 290 de la calle Karim, el edificio de Vegeta. Él quiso hacerse el galán (ganador, dandi, casanova), pero no le salió muy bien y nuestra bella peliazul barrió el piso del vestíbulo con su orgullo. ¡Oh, sí! Y ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando se toca el orgullo del poderoso Príncipe de los Sayayins... ¿no?_

 _¿Qué hará Vegeta? ¿Por qué Bulma lo trató tan mal? ¿Cómo salió la cena con los franceses? (no, mentira. Eso no le importa a nadie)._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

La cena de negocios con los franceses había sido todo un éxito. Dos posiciones antagónicas con respecto al contrato en cuestión, y como siempre Vegeta había logrado doblegar voluntades y se había salido con la suya. Era un tiburón en las negociaciones, y los pobres franceses no tuvieron oportunidad. Los había envuelto en su verba y obtenido el mejor contrato posible –para él y su propio beneficio por supuesto.

–¡Kami, Vegeta! Dime cómo lo haces. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú –bromeó Kakaroto.

–Imposible. El cerebro desarrolla todo su potencial durante los primeros años de vida. Y evidentemente, el tuyo se halla atrofiado naturalmente. Lo siento, Kakaroto, pero tu tren pasó hace rato.

–Idiota. –repuso Goku ya acostumbrado a las burlas de su amigo.

–Y yo que pensé que el altercado con tu nueva vecina te habría dejado el ego maltrecho. –agregó Broly divertido.

El rostro de Vegeta se ensombreció al recordarlo. En ningún momento había logrado sacar de su cabeza a la vulgar mujer que había osado enfrentarlo y hacerlo quedar como un imbécil, y para colmo, todavía sentía adolorida su entrepierna a causa de la erección no atendida que ella le había causado. Tendría que llamar a Zangya o a Lunch, aunque a Fasha la tenía en el mismo edificio, y de esa forma se ahorraba que su acompañante insistiera en quedarse porque era demasiado tarde para irse a su casa. ¡Maldita sea esa peliazul! Vegeta sabía que cualquiera fuera la elegida de esa noche, tendría problemas para caminar durante días, porque pensaba pagar con ella toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento. La follaría tan duro que sin dudas terminaría con los muslos doloridos como después de diez sesiones en el gimnasio. Sí, mejor llamaría a Fasha, la follaría para desquitarse de su nueva vecina y después la echaría de su casa y se pondría a planificar la manera de vengarse de la peliazul, o follarla, lo que sucediera primero.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Bulma preparaba unos margaritas en la licuadora. Oficialmente, su nuevo hogar en el 290 de la calle Karim estaba siendo inaugurado por ella y su amigo Tapión. El departamento tenia pocos muebles; bueno, en realidad no tenía ninguno. Estaban los dos sentados en el piso escuchando Keane por el altavoz del celular de Tapión, bebiendo margaritas en vasos plásticos que habían pedido en el negocio de bebidas donde habían conseguido los ingredientes para el trago.

–Había oído que el minimalismo estaba de vuelta, pero tú, chica, siempre llevas todo al extremo.

–Ja ja. No necesito más... aunque si me dejas aquí tu licuadora me sentiría más que agradecida contigo, y puede que te invite a mi bañera con jacuzzi el día que tú quieras...

–¡Sí! Cuenta con eso. Acepto el trato. Prepararé mi lista de reproducción de Justin Timberlake, mis velas aromáticas y el portarretrato de mi ex en cueros por si pinta la autosatisfacción.

–O sea que planeas dejar tus minitapionzoides en mi bañera de lujo con hidromasaje... no... ni hablar... y además pensarás en tu ex. ¿En serio, Tapión? No se te ocurre algún supergalán fibroso, bronceado y, lo más importante, con mucho cabello para jalar al ritmo mientras te chupa la...

–Ya, ok. Lo del cabello es una gran ventaja. No lo había pensado. Y dime, ¿es por eso que lo haces con Yamcha? ¿Le jalas el cabello mientras tiene su cabeza entre tus piernas? ¿Lo hace bien o hace ese horrible sonido como el de la trenza? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ja ja ja.

Bulma cambió sutilmente su rostro a uno más serio.

–Lo de Yamcha se acabó. Es un idiota.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque se enamoró de ti?

–Exacto. Eso lo convierte en un idiota. El sexo con el ya no era tan divertido. No con todos sus reclamos y lloriqueos porque «no valoro su amor».

–¡Ay, cariño! Eres cruel... Podrías tener a cualquier hombre tendido a tus pies, arrojándose a un pozo para que tú le camines por encima, pero te cierras a los sentimientos y al amor.

Bulma iba a replicar pero Tapión la frenó con la mano. No servía de nada intentar que ella recapacitara. No lo haría. No por Yamcha, por lo menos.

–Ok. Ok. Ya sé lo que me dirás. Estoy teniendo más de un _deja vu_ en este momento. Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué tal los nuevos vecinos? ¿Has visto algo interesante?

Bulma recordó la escena en el hall de ingreso con su arrogante y muy apuesto vecino de piso.

–Puede ser... no... en realidad...

–¡Guau! La Gran Bulma Brief, ¿dudando? ¿Qué no me estás queriendo decir, cariño?

–Conocí a mi vecino de piso. Un snob de primera. Arrogante. Altanero. Engreído. Presumido. Creído. Presuntuoso.

–Bulma, cariño, ¿sabes que todos esos son sinónimos, no?

–Es que intento mostrarte mi punto.

–No. –dijo negando con la cabeza–. Intentas ocultarme que te gustó, y mucho. Que tu cuerpo, a pesar de que sea un engreído presuntuoso y todo lo demás, le dio el ok, ¿o me equivoco?

–Te equivocas totalmente.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–¿Por qué?

–Dímelo.

–¿Por qué?

–Bulma...

–Vegeta Ouji.

Tapión lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

–¿Vegeta Ouji? ¿El presidente de Ouji Corporation? ¿El adonis musculoso y sexy, soltero más codiciado y un bombón casanova de primer nivel?

–No, otro Vegeta Ouji, Tapión. Por supuesto.

–Ja ja ja. Se te erizaron los pezones al nombrarlo. ¡Guau, chica! Tu cuerpo le ha dado la venia, ¿verdad? Aunque sea un terrorista o asesino en serie, cariño, no podrás controlarte.

–Debo hacerlo, Tapión. Hay algo en él que no me gusta, que me pone nerviosa. –dijo Bulma y se puso seria, pensativa.

–¿Qué paso, Bulma? ¿Te maltrató? ¿Te hizo algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo con preocupación.

–No, Tapión. No te preocupes. Simplemente... me asustó un poco lo que provocó en mí.

–¿En ti? ¿A nivel físico? Por Kamisama, Bulma. ¡Sé clara!

–Cuando lo vi a los ojos me sentí... perdida. Por un segundo, solo un segundo, mi corazón se detuvo, mi cuerpo se paralizó y... ¡por Dios!... me pareció que todo pasó como... como…

–¿Como en cámara lenta? –completó Tapión–. ¡OMG!

–Sí.

–¿Y qué hiciste?

–Lo obvio. Lo ataqué en su virilidad, me burlé de él delante de sus amigos y me fui dejándolo con la boca abierta.

–Y por qué directamente no lo golpeaste en la entrepierna –bromeó Tapión.

–No, lo pensé pero me pareció excesivo... –respondió la peliazul también en tono de broma.

–¿Y qué harás?

–Evitarlo. A como de lugar. Después de lo de hoy no creo que sea su persona favorita, así que supongo que estaré bien.

–Bulma, ¿sabes que estás siendo irracional, verdad? Que tu madre nos contara una y otra vez que cuando conoció a tu padre todo pasó «en cámara lenta» no quiere decir nada. No todos se enamoran a primera vista. No siempre tu corazón se salta los latidos. No siempre tu cuerpo...

–Lo sé. Pero por las dudas, prefiero no arriesgarme y mantener al señor 9º A lejos de mi corazón… y de mis bragas.

–¿Sigues pensando que no quieres enamorarte? ¿Por qué te cierras a la oportunidad de vivir un gran amor como lo fue el de tus padres?

–No me cierro, Tapión. Simplemente me gusta la vida que llevo, amo la vida que tengo, me gusta mi libertad, mi independencia, disfrutar el sexo con quien yo quiera y en el momento en que tenga ganas, sin dar explicaciones. Me gusta experimentar con los hombres, probar y comparar experiencias, deseos y fantasías. No quiero arrepentirme por no haber hecho algo que deseaba por tener sobre mis hombros el peso de una relación. No quiero lastimar a nadie, pero siento que me lastimo a mí misma si no soy fiel a lo que siento. Me gusta pensarme a mí misma no como una mujer que vive en una sociedad dominada por los hombres, sino como una «hembra» que se desenvuelve en su hábitat de acuerdo a sus instintos, en su estado salvaje.

–¿Por eso insististe con Roshi en ese nombre para el club?

–Es que el sexo debería ser así: libre, natural, salvaje, instintivo, visceral. Realmente compadezco las personas que no lo viven de esa manera.

Tapión pasó cariñosamente su brazo sobre los hombros de Bulma mientras le servía un nuevo vaso de margarita.

–Pero aún quieres ser la madre de mi hijo, ¿verdad?

–Claro, amor. Dentro de unos años pondremos fecha y traeremos a un hermoso niño a este mundo. Lo criaremos en un ambiente despojado de prejuicios pero rebosante de amor y honestidad. ¿Cuántas familias pueden decir eso? ¿Qué podría envidiar nuestro pequeño de otros niños? Lo amaremos más que a nada, ¿no?

–Te amo, Bulma. Si no fuera tan jodidamente gay sé que daría media vida por poder pasar la otra media vida contigo. El idiota de Yamcha no tuvo oportunidad...

–No, es verdad. Pero tú sí la tienes. Me amas pero no estás enamorado de mí, y yo te amo pero no estoy enamorada de ti. Créeme. Esto no podría ser más perfecto.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y se sentía frustrado e irritado. El sexo con Fasha no había sido ni mediocre. Definitivamente la morena tenía los días contados en su cama. Necesitaba descargar su frustración... iría a la terraza del edificio, más precisamente al gimnasio, y esperaba que el ejercicio liberara a su cuerpo de la tensión, o sino todos en su compañía sabrían lo que era tratar con Vegeta Ouji en un día de furia. Se vistió con una musculosa y un pantalón de chandal, sus zapatillas de deporte y tomo una botella de agua mineralizada de su refrigerador y se dirigió a la terraza del edificio.

Al llegar se encontró con que el idiota de Kakaroto y su idiota hermano Raditz estaban en las cintas.

–Hola, Vegeta. ¡Qué raro verte por aquí tan temprano!

–Lo mismo digo, insecto.

–Estamos entrenando para la maratón que organiza la fundación que dirige mi madre. Si no participamos, tendremos que aguantar su cara durante los almuerzos de domingo por todo un mes. –le informó Raditz.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Madrugar cuatro domingos consecutivos para escuchar a Bardock y a Gine hablar de los chismes de sociedad y de cómo estamos dejando escapar a las solteras más codiciadas de la ciudad. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué te trae a fustigar tu cuerpo –como seguro harás– tan temprano por la mañana?

–Frustración sexual. Fasha estuvo realmente decepcionante anoche.

–¿Decepcionante porque no quiso hacer lo que tú querías o decepcionante porque no era una hermosa diosa peliazul con lengua afilada y curvas de infarto?

–¡Cállate, idiota! No me la menciones.

–¿Diosa peliazul? ¿A quién se refieren? –cuestionó Raditz.

–A su nueva vecina, la que se quedó con el departamento que querías. Ayer se mudó, y mientras estábamos en el vestíbulo preparándonos para la cena con los franceses, entró y nos sacudió a todos, especialmente a Vegeta –dijo en tono de burla–. Es muy hermosa… tiene unos ojos… unos pechos y una… (Goku interrumpió en su descripción y carraspeó haciendo señas hacia la puerta de entrada)… velo por ti mismo.

Todos voltearon a ver.

En el acto, todo el cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó. Sus puños se cerraron cerniéndose a sus caderas y su miembro despertó con una rapidez inusitada, como si hubiera estado años agazapado a la espera de su presa, de una deliciosa presa que lucía un minishort lila y una pequeñísima musculosa blanca que dejaba transparentar un sexy corpiño de encaje rojo.

«¡Rojo!» «¡En serio!» «¡Maldita sea!»

Vegeta ya podría imaginar cómo sería su día con una erección del tamaño del Coloso de Rodas.

–Buenos días –saludó Bulma.

–Buenos días, señorita… –contestó Goku, que era el único que había podido reaccionar, tratando de obtener el nombre de la bella chica.

–Bulma.

–Soy Kakaroto, pero mis amigos me dicen Goku. Este es mi hermano Raditz, y este de aquí es Vegeta.

–¡Oh, sí!, ¿El señor 9º A, verdad?

Vegeta se la quedó mirando fijamente como si su vista tuviera la capacidad de derretir el más extenso glaciar del mundo.

Bulma sonrió burlona, se puso unos auriculares y se subió a la escaladora elíptica, donde sus muslos y su trasero empezaron a bambolearse a un ritmo hipnotizante ante la aturdida mirada de los tres hombres que sentían latir su pulso varios centímetros más abajo la cintura.

–¡No lo puedo creer! –susurró Raditz, saliendo de su hipnosis– ¡Es Bulma!, ¡la belleza inalcanzable de Estado Salvaje!

–¿Qué? ¿La conoces?

–Sí… bueno… solo de vista. ¡Qué más quisiera yo! La he visto bailar en el club y me he corrido más veces con ella que con mi novia de preparatoria, pero nunca me ha dado la oportunidad de estar con ella en una de sus sesiones.

–Espera… ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Es del club de sexo que frecuentas?

–Sí. Bulma es la bailarina principal del club. Realiza bailes eróticos para amenizar las reuniones y mientras cada quien forma pareja o se decide por alguna práctica especial. Aunque, a decir verdad, mientras ella está bailando nadie hace otra cosa más que mirarla y contener la respiración. Es deliciosa… la mujer de mis fantasías. Durante meses he soñado con que ella me elija para las vitrinas, pero no lo ha hecho, pero me conformo con verla. ¡Oh, Dios!, verla y oírla es de locos. Puede hacerte volar la cabeza.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hace? –levantó la voz, Vegeta. Se sentía molesto. No lograba entender lo que Raditz decía.

–Te va a oír. –susurró Goku.

–Tiene puestos auriculares, idiota. ¡Habla de una vez, Raditz! ¿Qué hace ella en un club como ese?

–Algunas noches elige a alguien y lo lleva tras unas vitrinas para que la vean. Es exhibicionista. Le gusta que la miren mientras tiene sexo, y créeme, verla excitada es una de las cosas más increíbles del mundo. No se priva de nada. Es juguetona, desinhibida. ¡Oh, por Kami! Estoy durísimo de solo recordarla.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento quería ahorcar a Raditz. Se sentía confundido, molesto… Sí, estaba furioso… cómo que ella…

–¿Es prostituta? –Interrumpió sus pensamientos Goku.

–No. Ella no cobra por sexo. Si fuera sí, ya hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo por el dinero suficiente. Ella simplemente vive el sexo de esa manera, libremente, sin prejuicios, como todos los que vamos a ese club.

–¡Quiero ir!

«¿Qué?» «¿Yo dije eso?»

–¡Quiero verla!

«Sí, lo hice».

* * *

Vegeta caminaba por su despacho como un león enjaulado. En los últimos días, había tenido varias reuniones importantes y había tenido que dejar que Kakaroto y Broly se hicieran cargo. Estaba ido, totalmente. En su cabeza se repetían incesantemente las palabras de Raditz.

«Es exhibicionista». «Le gusta que la miren mientras tiene sexo». «Es desinhibida». «No se priva de nada».

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

«Vive el sexo libremente, sin prejuicios».

¡Debería estar feliz! Podría follársela y después seguir con su vida como si nada. Ella no era de las que llamarían, pedirían explicaciones, querrían una relación… Era perfecta, ¿no?

«No».

¿Por qué?

«Porque se acuesta con otros».

No dejaba de pensar por qué ese hecho le molestaba tanto. Por qué quería golpear a Raditz cada vez que este entraba a su despacho.

«Porque el maldito se había corrido con ella. Bueno… mirándola».

Sin embargo, a pesar del nudo que tenía en el estómago desde hacía tres días, Raditz le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de ella.

«Con que no tendría mejor suerte que el taxista… ya lo verían».

Iría al club. La humillaría. La seduciría y la follaría delante de todos… delante de todos los insectos que se habían burlado de él por lo que ella le había dicho. Y esa maldita aprendería de primera mano porque no debía meterse con Vegeta Ouji.

Su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Raditz.

«Maldito». «Aún quería golpearlo».

–Vegeta. Soy yo. Tengo las reservaciones para el club.

–¿Y ella estará?

–Sí, siempre actúa los fines de semana. Debemos buscar pareja para ir.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A ese club se va en parejas.

–¿Qué? –preguntó molesto. Él no quería ir con otra mujer. La quería a ella. Quería concentrar sus esfuerzos en doblegarla.

–Sí. No tiene que ser nada serio. Dile a Zangya. Es una norma del club, para que haya tantos hombres como mujeres. Sino no sería tan divertido, ¿no crees? Je je.

–¡Cállate, insecto! Ok. Le diré a Zangya. Avísales a los otros… y Raditz… una vez dentro quiero que te ocupes de ella. No la quiero cargoseándome. No pienso follarla hoy.

–Ok. Vegeta… No sé cómo decirte esto, pero si crees que Bulma te va a elegir…

–¡Eso no me interesa!… Tengo un asunto pendiente con ella y no me interesa follarla.

«Mentiroso».

–Ah, bueno. Entonces nos vemos a las 10 en el vestíbulo del edificio.

–Ok. ¿Raditz? Avísale a Zangya. No tengo ganas de hablar con ella.

–Ok. Jefe. No entiendo como tratándolas como lo haces, las tienes a todas tan locas por ti.

–Porque la tengo muy grande, insecto. Por eso no dejan.

«Aunque lo quisiera».

Dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta de Raditz, Vegeta cortó el teléfono. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía concentrase en el trabajo. La venganza hacia la peliazul estaba en marcha.

* * *

A las 10 de la noche se encontraban todos en la entrada del edificio. Broly con Pares, Kakaroto con Maroon, Raditz con Lunch y Zangya, y Turles con una chica que había conocido esa tarde y que no hablaba una palabra de español.

–¿Te parece buena idea traerla, Turles? No entiende nada de adónde vamos. Podría asustarse y no podremos explicarle dónde está o lo que está pasando…

–Me la folle esta tarde en el baño de un local de comida rápida y hace unos minutos me la chupo y tragó en la escalera de emergencia. Créeme. No va a asustarse por nada. Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde diablos está Vegeta? Él era el más interesado…

–No te creas. Me muero por ver a la peliazul en acción. Estoy duro desde ayer a la tarde cuando Raditz me lo contó.

–Sí… la verdad es que ya quiero conocerla. No todos los días se conoce a una mujer que logra poner de los nervios a Vegeta Ouji.

–¿De quién hablan? –preguntó Zangya que junto a las otras mujeres, incluyendo a la extranjera pareja de Turles –que seguramente no había entendido una palabra–, habían escuchado toda la conversación.

–De nadie importante –respondió Vegeta apareciendo y pasando por medio de todos para dirigirse sin más preámbulos a su auto.

Por fin pondría las cosas en orden.

«Esa mujer sabrá esta noche quién es Vegeta Ouji».

* * *

Al llegar al club, entraron en parejas. Una vez adentro, Vegeta le dirigió una mirada a Raditz para que se hiciera cargo de Zangya.

–Buenas noches, Raditz. ¡Oh! Veo que vienes muy bien acompañado.

Una vieja de cabellos morados se presentó ante ellos y echó una mirada cargada de interés sobre todos los presentes, deteniéndose especialmente en la presencia de Vegeta, a quien guiñó un ojo.

–Buenas noches, Uranai Baba. Mis amigos están interesados en conocer el lugar. Si les gusta, podrían comenzar a frecuentar el club… si los tratas bien…

–Como ellos se merecen, por supuesto. Me ocuparé personalmente de ello.

Vegeta carraspeó y miró a Raditz para recordarle por qué estaban ahí.

–Dime, Uranai: ¿a qué hora actuará Bulma?

–¡Ah! Esa niña es mi gallina de los huevos de oro. Es el tercer grupo que pregunta por ella. Bailará cerca de la medianoche en la sala «Oasis».

La vieja se acercó a Raditz para susúrrale:

–Si quieren asientos en primera fila puedo conseguirles la mejor mesa por un buen precio.

–No ganas suficiente con…

–Pagaremos. –le interrumpió Vegeta–. Quiero la mejor mesa.

–Excelente.

–¿Crees que esté dispuesta a hacernos un baile privado después?

–¿A todos o solo a él? –preguntó señalando a Vegeta. Era evidente que había captado el interés del pelos de flama en la peliazul.

–Bueno…

En ese momento, un viejo calvo con barba blanca se acercó a la anciana mujer.

–Uranai. Te estaba buscando. La puerta de la sala «Sado» se ha trabado otra vez.

–¡Maldita sea! Estaba aquí con unos nuevos amigos. Roshi, te presento a los amigos de Raditz. Ah, por cierto, ¿sabes si Bulma tiene algún baile privado reservado? Los señores estarían interesados en uno.

–Acabo de estar con ella. Irá hoy a las vitrinas.

Los ojos de Uranai y Raditz se abrieron como platos y Vegeta pudo ver cómo un hilo de baba se deslizaba por la comisura de la boca de Raditz.

–¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es el afortunado? –preguntó la mujer.

–El calvo del tatuaje del ojo en la frente.

–¿Tien? ¡Guau! Eso tengo que verlo. Esos dos echan chispas cada vez que se juntan.

–¡Maldito bastardo con suerte! –exclamó Raditz.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Vegeta y en ese momento Kakaroto, Broly y Turles se acercaron a participar de la charla.

–Bulma no estará disponible para un baile privado, pero tendrá sexo con un calvo fortachón en una de las vitrinas.

Todos exclamaron con excitación.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó aún más de lo que ya estaba desde hacía días. Todas sus venas se marcaron en sus brazos, su cuello y su frente.

«Maldita mujerzuela». «Cómo se atrevía a tener sexo con otro mientras que él llevaba cuatro putos días duro por su culpa».

* * *

Vegeta se empezó a remover de un lugar para otro. Por suerte, Uranai y Roshi se habían disculpado con ellos y retirado hacía unos momentos, y así no presenciaban la rigidez que rodeaba al pelinegro.

–Vegeta, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Tranquilízate! Aún podremos verla y tu podrás burlarte de ella, si es lo que quieres, porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad, Vegeta?

Vegeta se esforzó por recobrar la compostura.

–¡Por supuesto que sí, imbécil! Es lo único que quiero. Pero vámonos. –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la barra. Necesitaba un trago, urgente–. ¡Raditz! –agregó, dirigiéndose hacia el mayor de los Son–. Asegúrate de que pueda cambiar unas palabras con esa… mujer… lo antes posible.

–No creo que pueda…

–¡Encárgate, Raditz!

–Ok, Vegeta. ¿Sabes que fuera de la empresa no eres mi jefe, verdad?

Vegeta le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

Raditz entendió el mensaje y desapareció tras los pasos de Uranai Baba, pensando que debería pasar lo gastado esa noche como viáticos a la empresa. De todas maneras, el personal agradecería su gestión si con ello lograba mejorar en algo el humor de su ya de por sí tan volátil jefe.

A los 20 minutos, el pelilargo volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin que nadie más se percatara le dedicó a Vegeta una mirada de suficiencia para después hacerle señas para que lo siguiera.

Sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones, Vegeta dejó el whisky en la barra y siguió a Raditz hasta que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de su grupo.

–Aquel –dijo señalándolo– es el camarín de Bulma. Después de su baile, ella estará ahí sola, preparándose para las vitrinas. Si golpeas, no te abrirá. Es normal que sus admiradores logren colarse para conocerla.

–¡No soy su admirador! –le gritó Vegeta con una voz que evidenciaba su furia contenida.

–¡Ya lo sé, Vegeta! ¡Dios! ¡Estás demencialmente irritable!

–Cállate, insecto.

–Lo que intentaba decir –se apresuró a explicar– es que tendrás que pasar sin golpear y hacerle creer que te perdiste.

Vegeta lo miró incrédulo.

«Por supuesto que no haría esa estupidez».

–Perfecto, esa maldita me las pagará.

Raditz suspiro. Temía que después del encuentro entre Vegeta y Bulma los dueños del club le prohibieran el ingreso.

* * *

 _Bueno... no sé qué decir. Sé que este capítulo ha sido un poco intenso... pasaron muchas cosas. Cada apartado era un ¡WTF! Pero bueno... todavía no pasó nada. Imagínense el próximo. Están todos en el club. Vegeta acumulando odio y tensión (un masajista para ese pobre cuerpo: cuatro días tenso... uff... pobrecito). Y Bulma... a punto de salir al escenario a bailarle a Vegeta (y a los otros también) y después planea tener sexo con Ten Shin Han ¡a la vista de todo el mundo!_

 _Y todo eso pasará el próximo jueves. ¡Bendito sea! ¡Aleluya! Nos leemos._

 _Por cierto... A todos quienes me piden que siga adaptando historias... tengo en mis manos la mejor historia del mundo. Muy divertida. Muy hot. Muy BxV._

 _¡Coming soon!_


	3. Fighter

_Hola divinas. Aquí, con delay por el cambio de horario de China. Es broma. Sigo de este lado del Atlántico (o del Pacífico, depende de dónde se encuentren ustedes). ¿Pueden creer que las computadoras necesitan mantenimiento? Lo sé... es de locos, ¿no? Y bue..., lo bueno se termina, y mi compu dio su último exhalo... que en paz descanse. Lo más importante es que pude rescatar «Pequeña» (ya que no tenía respaldo... ji ji) y una nueva adaptación que estoy empezando, pero me atrasó un poquito esta semana. Sin duda volveremos a la normalidad la próxima._

 _En la entrega anterior, Vegeta se entera por Raditz de la exótica profesión de Bulma y de sus extravagantes «gustos» en cuanto a la intimidad. El mujeriego casanova no reaccionó como esperábamos (bueno... como el mismo esperaba, ya que todas nosotras conocemos lo suficiente a nuestro príncipe como para saber que la idea de la peliazul con otros hombres no le gustaría demasiado). Su deseo de ponerla en su lugar (metafórica y literalmente hablando –su cama–) lo está consumiendo._

 _Raditz lo lleva junto al resto del grupo al club de sexo donde ella baila. Allí se enteran de que ella tendrá acción con un calvo con un tatuaje de un ojo en la frente (nuestro buen amigo TSH). Vegeta no está muy de acuerdo y planea humillar a la peliazul y acostarse con ella. («¿En qué planeta es eso factible? Será en Vegita, porque en la Tierra todas sabemos qué pasará... ¿o no?»). Veamos._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

–¡Vamos al salón «Oasis»! Ya casi comienzan los espectáculos –le informó Raditz.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron junto al resto del grupo hacia un gran salón con las mesas dispuestas en derredor de una pasarela con un elegante escenario en el que destacaba un cilindro firmemente fijado al piso y al techo de la sala. La decoración era sobria, casi elegante –pensó Vegeta.

Uranai Baba los guió hasta una de las mesas que estaban más cerca del escenario.

–Siéntense, caballeros. Desde aquí las vistas son… inmejorables… –anunció mirando a Vegeta con picardía.

El mayor de los Ouji tensó su mandíbula y todo su cuerpo. No era un timorato ni mucho menos, pero no lograba entender por qué lo molestaba tanto que hablaran así de la pelaizul, de su cuerpo. «La gallina de los huevos de oro», «vista inmejorable».

Si esa vulgar mujer no tenía la dignidad suficiente para darse lugar, por qué tendría él que molestarse.

De repente, las luces bajaron su intensidad. Raditz exclamó eufórico:

–¡Ahí empieza! –y Vegeta le dedicó la mirada más cargada de desprecio que le fue posible, mirada de la que nadie se percató porque estaban todos más interesados en el show que tan expectantemente se anticipaba, excepto Zangya. Ella solo se preguntaba por qué diablos Vegeta había querido que fuera a ese lugar, la había ignorado lo que iba de la noche y ahora parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto en ese. La respuesta le cayó unos segundos después, cuando vio cómo los puños del pelinegro se tensaban y sus dientes se apretaban sin ninguna contemplación ni disimulo, y todo a causa de una sexy peliazul que vestida de conejita de Playboy hacia su ingreso a la pasarela al ritmo de «Fighter».

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

En el fondo se lo esperaba. Había reconocido al idiota de pelo largo como uno de lo que la había buscado más de una vez, intentando venderse como un gran candidato para las vitrinas. No había insistido demasiado. Conocía las reglas del lugar y el límite a partir del cual una insinuación comenzaba a ser acoso. Además, lo recordaba porque en una oportunidad había pagado mucho, demasiado, por un baile privado y había pedido que lo atara, no porque le gustaran esas cosas, sino porque temía no poder contenerse. Era sin duda un ferviente admirador, y aunque no le había dicho nada aquella mañana en el gimnasio del edificio, estaba segura de que la había reconocido. Ella no usaba máscaras ni pelucas, así que solo un ciego no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero sí que se había dado cuenta, y además, obviamente, había compartido el descubrimiento con sus vecinos. A Bulma no le importaba que supieran de que era bailarina y que practicaba el sexo en público. La tenia sin cuidado lo que la gente pensara de ella; lo que sí la tenía inquieta era la presencia de su vecino de piso, o al menos eso creía, que él estaba en el club.

Uranai le había dicho que había varios grupos interesados en ella, y que en uno de ellos había un muy guapo pelinegro con pelos en forma de flama. Ok. No estaba 100 % segura de que fuera Vegeta Ouji, pero cuántos pelinegros guapos con esa forma de cabello podía haber en la ciudad. Ojalá hubiera muchos más como él (damas agradecidas), y mejor si eran menos arrogantes y mundanos.

Así que seguramente estaba en el club para verla. Debió imaginar que un hombre como él no superaría tan fácilmente la diatriba del día de la mudanza.

«Maldito mono arrogante.»

Seguramente intentaría mirarla desde arriba de su pedestal de empresario exitoso e hijo de papi, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella se dejaría humillar. No había nacido ni nacería la persona capaz de doblegar su espíritu libre y desprejuiciado.

Vegeta Ouji no conocía a la Gran Bulma Brief.

Con el propósito de presentar batalla, se dirigió hacia Yayirobe, el asistente que las bailarinas tenían en el lugar.

–Cariño, por favor. Dile al disc-jockey que quiero un cambio de canción. Hoy salgo con «Fighter».

–¡Guau! ¿Hay alguien especial entre el público?

–No. Nadie especial. Digamos que solo deseo dejar planteada una posición.

–Ja ja ja. ¡Pobre idiota!

Bulma solo pudo sonreír ante este comentario y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Yayirobe.

«Si, pobre.»

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Los acordes de la canción empezaron a sonar, las luces bajaron su intensidad y el escenario se iluminó con un tenue tono de color rojo. La expectación de todo el lugar no se veía, se sentía. La tensión, el deseo, la anticipación, y todo por esa mujer.

Vegeta tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que se sentía nervioso como un adolescente en su primera cita. Pero se tuvo que repetir que él no era un adolescente, y que definitivamente ésta no era una cita. Estaba allí solo para aleccionar a la peliazul y, de paso, quizá, lograr llevarla a la cama, pero nada más.

En cuanto se empezó a escuchar la letra de la canción las luces se encendieron, y ante todos apareció su deleitable vecina vestida con un sugerente disfraz de conejita de Playboy, con unos ligueros negros y medias de red.

«Esta es la imagen que debería aparecer en el diccionario cuando alguien buscara las palabras deseable o diosa del sexo.»

 _Después de todo lo que me hiciste_

 _Pensarías que te desprecio_

 _Pero al final, quiero agradecerte_

 _Porque me haces mucho más fuerte_

Cuando la peliazul giró sobre sus largas y torneadas piernas quedó a la vista un blanco pompón en el medio de su sexy trasero. Unas orejas del mismo material adornaban su cabeza.

«Mierda.»

De solo imaginarla con una zanahoria ente los dientes la boca se le hizo agua.

La peliazul empezó a danzar por el escenario con un paso firme, sensual, decidido. Parecía una deidad. Acercó una de sus manos al tubo vertical apostado en el centro del escenario y dio varias vueltas alrededor para después tomarlo con las dos manos, y agacharse hasta el piso con el único objetivo de levantarse luego, pausadamente, estirando esas hermosas piernas hasta volver a estar de pie.

De un salto se tomó de la parte superior del caño y abrió las piernas hasta que quedaron perfectamente perpendiculares al tubo.

Vegeta solo pudo pensar en lo flexible que era y en cómo podría introducirse en ella desde las más diversas posiciones. Las repasaba una a una en su mente, una y otra vez; todas las exóticas posturas que siempre había querido hacer pero que había hallado la limitación en la elasticidad limitada de sus compañeras sexuales. Pero él estaba más que seguro de que al cuerpo de esa peliazul de lengua afilada podría maniobrarlo como si fuera un cubo mágico, y que gozaría con cada una de las posiciones siempre y cuando pudiera verla directamente a los ojos para asegurarle de que era en su sexo donde se estaba adentrando. Solo eso lo ponía a cien mil. La idea de tenerla a su merced, de estar dentro de ella lo hundía en un estado de excitación del que no podría salir. Y ahí estaba la prueba, en el escenario, gateando, trepando, escalando ese tubo como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo; sus piernas rodeando el frío metal, que en esos momentos acariciaba el valle entre sus hermosos pechos y el paraíso entre sus piernas.

«Maldito tubo. ¿Se podría envidiar a un objeto exánime? Debería poderse, porque en ese momento odiaba ese condenado artilugio.»

Quería ser él quien estuviera acariciando ese espacio entre sus montes; quería que fuera su lengua la que delineara un camino entre éstos y su sexo húmedo.

Por Kamisama. Esto ya era demasiado duro. Debería tratar de concentrarse más en el baile que en su imaginación. Aunque el baile tampoco ayudaba demasiado a mantener su libido dentro de los límites tolerables.

 _…_

 _Porque me hace mucho más fuerte_

 _Me hace trabajar un poco más duro_

 _Me hizo mucho más sabia_

 _Así que gracias por hacerme una luchadora._

 _Me hiciste aprender un poco más rápido_

 _Hiciste mi piel un poco más gruesa_

 _Me hace mucho más inteligente_

 _Así que gracias por hacerme una luchadora._

 _…_

Bebió de un trago el whisky doble que tenía en su vaso. El líquido le quemó la garganta, pero ese ardor no era nada comparado con el que encendía en este momento su cuerpo.

Bulma se deslizó sensualmente hacia donde él estaba. A Vegeta se le detuvo el corazón cuando ella apoyó ese delicioso trasero en su mesa y subió una de sus piernas para desenganchar el liguero de las medias. Con parsimonia las deslizó por su larga y torneada pierna y se la quitó de un tirón, ante la mirada obnubilada de sus acompañantes masculinos. Luego, la peliazul giró ágilmente hacia el otro lado y colocó su otra pierna sobre el hombro de Gokú para desabrochar también el otro liguero, y con la misma lentitud deslizar la media hacia el exterior. Gokú intentó acariciar su pierna pero ella, aprovechando la letra de la canción, le negó el acceso con la cabeza y con su dedo índice, el cual deslizó a milímetros de su cara.

 _…_

 _No más, oh no, se acabó_

 _Porque si no fuera por todas tus torturas_

 _No sabría cómo ser así ahora_

 _Y no claudicaré_

 _Así que quiero decir gracias._

 _…_

Cuando Bulma se dirigió a otra de las mesas, Gokú volteó la vista a sus amigos con aires de suficiencia y una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Vegeta solo pudo pensar que si se podía odiar un caño hueco de metal templado, debería ser lícito asesinar por aborrecimiento al idiota de Kakaroto.

Bulma siguió provocando a los presentes con el bamboleo de sus caderas, frotando sus pechos sobre brazos y espaldas tensas de excitación, e incluso con su pie rozó la entrepierna de un sujeto que se retorcía en su silla preso del espoleo que le provocaba esa mujer. Tomó la mano de otro fulano y la puso sobre el pompón en su trasero. Al tirar de él ella quedó con unas minúsculas bragas azules de encaje.

La enfervorizada audiencia exclamó a los gritos vitoreando y aplaudiendo mientras la peliazul volvía al escenario contoneando esas deliciosas nalgas de un lado al otro con ritmo hipnotizante.

Al llegar nuevamente frente al caño viró hacia su exaltado público y comenzó a desabrochar su corsé.

El cuerpo de Vegeta se atirantó más si eso era humanamente posible. Dudaba que debajo de ese pedacito de tela cupiera alguna otra prenda aún más diminuta.

No quería que se desnudara. Bueno… sí quería, pero solo ante él, en la intimidad de su habitación, su sala de estar, su cocina o hasta el maldito cuarto de limpieza, pero solo ante él.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

La muy maldita iba a hacerlo. Todos podrían verla. Todos podrían ver lo que solo le pertenecía a él.

«¿Qué? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Esa mujer no era nada suyo. No le pertenecía. Es más, la odiaba, detestaba, despreciaba y deseaba. Bueno… esto último en contra de su voluntad.»

Bulma terminó de abrir el último de los broches de su corsé y de un impulso lo aventó hacia el centro del escenario. Sus preciosos y pródigos pechos quedaron al descubierto y el grito de todos se hizo entonces ensordecedor.

La erección de Vegeta estaba al límite. Un simple roce y se correría ahí mismo, a la vista de todos. Su autodominio, otro tanto.

Tuvo que aferrar ambas manos a las orillas de la silla para que el magnetismo de la peliazul no lo arrastrara hasta el foco del escenario para tumbarla en él y enterrarse en ella más allá del límite de lo físicamente posible.

Si la tortura no terminaba pronto, empezaría por darse cabezazos contra la mesa hasta perder la conciencia.

No debía levantar la vista, lo sabía, hasta que la canción terminara. Cuánto más podía durar esa puta canción. «Maldición. Tenía que acabar y rápido o perdería cualquier atisbo de cordura.»

Un nuevo alarido popular lo trajo de otra vez a la realidad, a aquella realidad en la que la bomba sexy de su vecina se hallaba casi desnuda, meneando sus pechos mientras se los acariciaba y masajeaba con las yemas de los dedos.

¿Se podría envidiar las manos de una mujer mientras tocaban de esa forma las suaves curvas de su propio cuerpo?

«Sí, definitivamente sí. Malditamente sí.»

Vegeta alzó su vaso y tragó aire al notarlo vacío. Tomó el vaso de Broly que estaba a su lado y tragó el líquido de un solo golpe.

«Maldita sea. No sabía a nada.»

Todo sabía a nada en ese momento. Hasta su saliva estaba seca.

Que termine esa maldita canción.

 _…_

 _Soy una luchadora y yo_

 _No voy a parar_

 _No hay vuelta atrás_

 _He tenido suficiente._

«Sí, yo también he tenido suficienta. Ya me quedó claro que eres una maldita luchadora.»

 _…_

 _Pensaste que olvidaría_

 _Pero lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo_

 _…_

 _Porque me hace mucho más fuerte_

 _Me hace trabajar un poco más duro_

 _Me hizo mucho más sabia_

 _Así que gracias por hacerme una luchadora._

 _Me hiciste aprender un poco más rápido_

 _Hiciste mi piel un poco más gruesa_

 _Me hace mucho más inteligente_

 _Así que gracias por hacerme una luchadora._

La canción al fin terminó. La peliazul saludó tirando besos a la enardecida platea y en ningún momento hizo amague de cubrirse los pechos con un brazo, aunque realmente Vegeta dudaba de que siquiera un brazo de Hulk lograra ocultarlos en toda su hermosa extensión.

Finalmente, sus músculos de relajaron un poco cuando la peliazul salió del lugar. Bueno, casi todos sus músculos, porque su miembro seguía rígido como un lingote.

–¡Por Kami… es increíble…! –observó Broly, visiblemente eufórico y excitado.

–Sin duda, una de las siete maravillas del mundo. –agregó el idiota de Raditz.

–¿Puede un ser humano ser tan flexible? No puedo ignorar su increíble estado físico y su elasticidad. ¿Te imaginas lo que debe hacer en una cama? –sostuvo Gokú entre sorprendido y sofocado

–Me estás jodiendo. Yo no dejo de imaginar otra cosa. –habló entonces Turles entusiasmado.

Las mujeres, por su parte, tenían su propia conferencia:

–¿Serán naturales? –preguntó la pareja de Broly.

–Nadie tiene unos pechos así naturales, Pares. –le anunció Maroon.

–Pero lo parecían bastante. No eran duros o rígidos… se movían…

Vegeta no podía escuchar más. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño a velocidad supersónica. Una vez dentro golpeó de un puñetazo la puerta de uno de los cubículos. Apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo y se miró al espejo. Estaba sudado y visiblemente despeinado. No recordaba haberse pasado tantas veces las manos por la cabeza, pero reconocía que este era un gesto que hacía siempre que se sentía frustrado, y pudo entender que su nivel actual de frustración sobrepasaba cualquier horizonte que pudiera haber vislumbrado antes.

«¿Qué diablos haría ahora? ¿Podría humillar a la mujer que se moría por poseer, y no una vez, sino cientos de veces y todas consecutivas?»

Tenía que calmarse y pensar con la cabeza. Razonar. Conocía a las mujeres como ella. Era una arpía manipuladora. Ella solo respetaría a un igual, a quien le hiciera frente. No se dignaría ni siquiera a mirar a un idiota pusilánime que la adorara como una reina y se inclinara a besar el piso por el que ella pasaba.

No. La mejor manera de tenerla a su merced en su cama era demostrándole quién mandaba, quién tenía el poder, quién se quedaba siempre con la última palabra. Y así lo haría. Volvería al plan original: humillarla y ponerla en su lugar y, de ser posible esa misma noche, en su cama, y por Kami que no permitiría que ningún estúpido calvo se la follara.

* * *

Vegeta se acercó a la puerta del camerino que le había señalado Raditz y se preparó mentalmente para todo lo que le diría: le haría ver que era solo una mujerzuela con aires de grandeza, que él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella a cambio de un buen precio y le diría que todos en el edificio sabrían que seguramente estaba en ese edificio porque se acostaba con el viejo Gero.

Quiso entrar por sorpresa para evitar que ella le negara el acceso pero antes de lograr asimilarlo sus nudillos ya estaban golpeando la puerta de color blanco. Lo meditó un poco. Mejor. Quería que desde el comienzo ella se sintiera humillada porque él había descubierto a qué se dedicaba. Quizá se avergonzaría tanto que le rogaría que no dijera nada. Vegeta sonrió ante esa idea. La hermosa peliazul rogándole, de rodillas de ser posible; suplicándole que no manchara su reputación. La tendría en su poder, podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Aunque quizá no debería atacarla. Si lo que de verdad quería era acostarse con ella, quizá tratarla de mujerzuela no era el mejor camino.

–¡Está abierto! –gritó la peliazul desde el interior.

La respuesta sorprendió a Vegeta, quien se acomodó la camisa y la corbata de manera instintiva y lentamente abrió la puerta, entro y la cerró tras de sí.

Bulma se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a un gran tocador como si fuera una diva de cine.

Ella lo miró a través del espejo mientras seguía aplicándose labial. No parecía sorprendida, ni mortificada, ni nada; no mostraba ninguna emoción.

–¡Señor 9º A! No sabía que era cliente del club. Llevo dos años trabajando aquí y «no lo había notado» –musitó Bulma con una sonrisa burlona.

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula.

«Maldita perra. Si hubiera venido antes te acordarías.»

–No suelo frecuentar lugares como… estos –dijo despectivamente, dejando entrever su disgusto–, no necesito estímulos para conseguir a alguien en mi cama.

Bulma lanzo una sonora carcajada, la que vegeta sintió como una patada directa en su ingle.

–Bien por ti, galán. Y dime… entonces… ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

Vegeta dudo unos instantes. No parecía para nada humillada, más bien todo lo contrario. Parecía mirarlo desde lo alto como si fuera una insignificante cucaracha.

Esta mujer cada vez lo irritaba más.

–Supe cómo se gana la vida, y la verdad me preocupa un poco. Es mi deber como propietario del edificio Karim velar por la imagen del consorcio. Tenemos una reputación que cuidar y…

Bulma soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte que la anterior. No paraba de reír.

Vegeta cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna para ver si de esa manera lograba disimular la erección que, si bien pronto cumpliría 72 horas, empeoraba cada segundo que estaba frente a esa condenada mujer, y había estado tan concentrado en no correrse desde que había entrado en su camerino y la había visto con esa bata de seda amarilla, que verla reír tan naturalmente había sido demasiado para él y su pobre autocontrol.

–Enserio, 9º A. Vienes a mi camerino y no se te ocurre otra cosa… Ja ja ja –siguió riendo la peliazul.

Vegeta sintió como su cuerpo volvía a tensarse, pero no en el buen sentido. Sintió subir la sangre de su erección directamente a su rostro y pensó que parte de ella había ido a a parar a sus ojos, los que sentía inyectados de sangre y de ira.

«La muy perra se seguía burlando de él.»

–Eres una puta –le gritó Vegeta, sin poder evitar que su voz transmitiera todo el odio que sentía en estos momentos–. Una vulgar puta que se dedica a calentar a los pervertidos que necesitan una mujer con ropa de callejera para que se les pare. Una vulgar zorra que utiliza su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quiere, que se usa a sí misma como mercancía de cambio sin una pizca de dignidad.

–¿Dignidad? –resaltó Bulma la palabra de forma divertida–. Eso es lo que te ha faltado hoy al venir a verme. Te mueres por follarme y te avergüenzas de ello. Quién lo diría… el casanova Vegeta Ouji es en realidad un idiota mojigato reprimido.

–¡No soy un mojigato! –se apresuró a contestar Vegeta.

Bulma sonrió divertida.

–Ni reprimido… Tú eres la zorra…

–Pero si me acuesto contigo ya no sería una zorra, ¿verdad?

Vegeta se quedó mudo, bufando y tratando de sopesar las ganas que tenía de estrangularla con el deseo de abalanzarse sobre ella y hundirse hasta lo más profundo de su sexo para no salir nunca.

Bulma sonrió.

–Eres tan hipócrita. Soy tan zorra como tú, señor puritano, pero a «esta zorra» –dijo remarcando esas palabras– no te la follarás.

Dicho esto, Bulma se sacó la bata y la tiró hacia un perchero a un lado de la habitación. Vegeta contuvo el aliento.

Tenía un conjunto de lencería negro y diminuto. El sostén era semitransparente, con finas tiras de encaje que se prendían detrás de la nuca dejando sus hombros totalmente descubiertos. La tanga era también minúscula, con dos pequeñas tiras atadas a los costados de la cadera. Un ligero tirón y ella estaría libre de todo su atuendo en una milésima de segundos.

En esas fachas Bulma se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo unos segundos cuando paso por el lado de Vegeta para susurrarle muy cerca de su oído.

–No te pierdas el espectáculo de las vitrinas. Te dedicaré mi quinto orgasmo… Créeme… es lo más cerca que estarás de correrte conmigo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos incrédulo de la desfachatez de esa maldita mujer. Se quedó perplejo. Cuando volteó para verla ella ya había salido. Se quedó mirando la puerta sin poder reaccionar. No podía pensar en nada.

No sentía nada. Estaba como anestesiado.

«¡Qué diablos!»

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente reaccionó y salió a toda prisa del camerino. La buscó con la mirada entre las personas que estaban en el gran salón manoseándose y besuqueándose, pero no pudo encontrarla. De pronto, como un imán su cuerpo se vio atraído hacia una de las salas donde entraban en ese momento hombres y algunas mujeres de manera apresurada. Al entrar pudo ver a sus amigos y sus parejas de pie frente a un vidrio con las dimensiones de la pared completa. Desde allí se veía lo que parecía ser el interior de una habitación.

Las paredes y el techo eran completamente rojos. En las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros en tonos más claros.

El piso tenía una alfombra de color beige muy mullida, tanto que debía rivalizar con el confort de la propia cama, que se hallaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Tenía dosel y poseía dimensiones exageradas. También era roja y con la cabecera de terciopelo. Hacia los costados había grandes almohadones en distintos tonos de rojo: granate, escarlata, vino, ladrillo, cereza y carmesí.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio como Bulma entraba en la habitación vestida con una bata transparente y muy, muy corta.

Detrás de ella el maldito clavo la seguía devorando con sus ojos la oscilación de su trasero semivisible. Cuando estuvieron frente al vidrio Bulma se volvió hacia él y sensualmente se quitó la bata.

Haberla visto hacía unos minutos (o segundos, aún no estaba seguro) con esa diminuta ropa interior no menguó para nada el efecto sorpresa que le aceleró el pulso, le erizó la piel y le tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, especialmente uno.

Y no era el único.

La exclamación general de todos cuando la hermosa mujer quedó de espaldas con esa minitanga negra que hacía ver su trasero tan deseable, tan firme y respingado, le hizo salir momentáneamente de su ensoñación.

Vegeta comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como muchos estaban rígidos, sobándose la entrepierna por encima de sus pantalones. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Broly estaba extasiado, parecía que en segundos se abalanzaría encima del vidrio para frotarse contra la imagen de la mujer que los estaba enardeciendo a todos. Raditz y Turles se miraban y sonreían expectantes sin perder de vista a la peliazul, mientras se relamían y acomodaban el hinchado bulto entre sus piernas. Kakaroto estaba inquieto. Se lo notaba nervioso, incómodo, pero una fugaz mirada a sus pantalones le dejó claro que también estaba excitado, como todos sus amigos, como todos los malditos insectos de esa habitación. Como él, y como el condenado calvo que en ese momento deslizaba sus sucias manos por la espalda de la peliazul para desatarle el corpiño.

Vegeta se sintió morir.

* * *

 _Bueno. Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de «Salvaje». Me costó un poco porque es la primera vez que me toca narrar un striptease (el de «Más que solo deseo» pertenecía a la autora del original). Este es mío y espero que no haya quedado tan pesado. Decidí agregarle las estrofas de la canción para que pudieran seguirla en su mente y porque además estaba en sintonía con los pensamientos de Vegeta que no olvidará esta canción de Christina Aguilera en su vida._

 _Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. Aún no decido si permitir que Bulma y Ten tengan su lemon... lo estoy pensando. Para saberlo tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo jueves. ;)_


	4. Puro fuego

_Hola, bellezas. ¿Cómo están? Ansiosas... Muchas gracias por todos los reviews a «Salvaje» y a «Pequeña». Son muy lindos los comentarios cuando dejan entrever que han interpretado los silencios, las metáforas y los diálogos a la perfección. A veces me planteo si alguna frase no queda sobrecargada o inentendible, pero ver que estamos en la misma onda es genial._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta y sus amigos llegan a «Estado Salvaje», el club donde Bulma trabaja. Allí la ven bailar y se quedan maravillados, y mucho más ante la posibilidad que se les presenta de verla teniendo sexo. Todos, excepto Vegeta, que está que hecha humos por los ojos. Después de una actuación que lo deja más confundido sobre lo que de verdad desea hacer con la peliazul, la visita en su camarín y el resultado oficial en cuanto a peleas verbales queda Bulma 2 - Vegeta 0. Y para peor, la maldita está ingresando semidesnuda a una habitación junto a un calvo con la intención de terminar de joderle la noche._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

«Maldito, Ouji. Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle, a condenarla, a movilizarla de esa manera. Maldito fuera.»

Era un idiota, de mente tan estrecha como todo el mundo. Obviamente, el gran casanova era un mujeriego confeso. De los que se acostaban con todas las que podían sin prometerles nada; de los que nunca llamaban ni se interesaban siquiera en conocer el nombre de sus amantes. ¿Por qué ella, que conocía y hasta estimaba a todos aquellos con los que se acostaba; que jugaba su mismo juego pero con las reglas más claras y cuidando siempre de que nadie saliera lastimado, era una zorra y el … un ganador?

Contra todo esto es que se revelaba desde hacía años. No había una lógica en esa premisa más que lo moralmente aceptable era una lista que habían escrito únicamente hombres.

Pero Vegeta Ouji estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que algo de lo que había dicho le había afectado y sembraría dudas sobre la forma en la que había elegido vivir. Bulma Brief estaba más allá de todo ello. Ella seguiría haciendo lo que quisiera, y en el momento que quisiera, y eso, ahora, incluía una sesión de buen sexo con Ten Shin Han. Sería divertido. Ten era atento, muy bueno con la lengua, y soportaría una maratón como la que necesitaba en ese momento.

«¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le había dedicado el quinto orgasmo? ¿El quinto?»

Ten era bueno, pero sabía que con él no tendría tantos… a lo sumo tres. ¿Por qué no le prometió el tercero? Bueno, tendía que fingir uno o dos… todo sea para cerrarle la boca a ese idiota y restregarle lo zorra que podía llegar a ser.

Dios, estaba iracunda. Su cuerpo ardía de la furia. «Pero sería furia, ¿en realidad?» Parecía deseo… se sentía como pura lujuria… pero estaba furiosa con ese idiota, con el arrogante mono cabello de flama, por dejarla tan lasciva. Aunque por Kamisama que usaría todo el fuego que sentía en ese momento para que ese idiota tuviera la corrida más precoz de su vida y en recordatorio mordaz de lo que nunca tendría: a ella.

–Hola, preciosa.

–Hola, guapo. ¿Preparado? Hoy estoy especialmente deseosa.

–¿Sí? No sabes cómo me alegra saberlo. Y no te preocupes, linda –le tomó la mano y se la llevó hacia su gran erección–, estoy más que preparado para ti… como siempre.

–Me alegro… porque he prometido cinco orgasmos.

–Ja ja ja. ¡Por Kami, preciosa! Te los daré, no te preocupes. ¿Alguna preferencia para esta noche?

–Ninguna en especial. ¿Y tú?

–Me gustaría atarte las manos mientras «te como» el sexo hasta que te corras.

–Me parece rico… pero a partir de ahí improvisamos, ¿ok?

–Por eso eres la mejor… lo sabes, ¿no?

–No, ¿por qué?

–Porque dejas todo a tu imaginación, y tu imaginación, preciosa, es lo más caliente que hay sobre la tierra.

–¿Dirás lo mismo cuando comience a meterte cosas por el trasero?

Ten abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva a través de un nudo en su garganta.

–Ja ja ja –rió Bulma divertida–. Era una broma, Ten.

–¡Maldita seas, preciosa! –exclamó ahora divertido el calvo mientras tomaba a Bulma por la cintura y comenzaba a besarle el cuello y los hombros.

–¡Tranquilos, adolescentes! –el viejo Roshi entró aclarándose la garganta–. Tienen a casi todo el club esperándolos detrás de ese vidrio. ¡Guarden algo para ellos!

–Yo todo lo guardo para mi preciosa peliazul. Si ella quiere que lo hagamos bajo el agua, yo me anotó y salgo corriendo a comprar un snorkel.

–Roshi, cariño. Agenda esto: «comprar pecera gigante», por favor.

–Ja ja ja –rió Ten.

–Ustedes son como niños. No entiendo cómo pueden divertirse ahora y ponerse tan cachondos al cruzar esa puerta. Cuando mi exesposa y yo…

–Por favor, Roshi. No nos bajes la libido haciendo que te imaginemos a ti teniendo sexo con esa vieja –suplicó Bulma.

Ten lanzó una fuerte carcajada y Roshi los miró irritado:

–¡Malditos irrespetuosos! Pero pasen, apresúrense que mi hermana debe estar como loca tratando de aplacar a la multitud.

–¿Vamos, guapo?

–Primero las damas, preciosa.

–Y de paso me miras el trasero, ¿no?

–Créeme, mirarlo es solo lo primero de mi lista.

–¡Atrevido! –le dijo Bulma pícaramente dándole un suave golpecito en el pecho, y se dio vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta que era el ingreso a la habitación roja, una de las más bonitas del club.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

El calvo empezó a acariciarle la espalda mientras besaba su cuello y le daba fuertes lametazos. Vegeta sentía un nudo en el estómago, otro en la garganta y como si le hubieran apoyado un yunque en el pecho.

«¿Qué diablos era eso? No podía estar tan afectado por esa mujerzuela. Era una cualquiera. Había tenido a otras zorras en su cama, y tampoco es que ella fuera taaaan espectacular.»

En ese momento, el odioso calvo le desató el corpiño y lo arrojó al piso.

«Era un imbécil. Él lo hubiera hecho en la mitad del tiempo.»

Ya sin ese estorbo se dedicó a lamer, succionar y mordisquear esos deliciosos pezones rosados… y entonces la oyó.

–¡Ahhhh!

Fue solo eso... una sílaba… dos letras… ¡ni siquiera era una maldita palabra!

Cómo podía ser que esa mujer lo encendiera de esa manera.

Su falo respondió como un cachorro al llamado de su amo… y comenzó a buscarla con desesperación.

Cerró los ojos. Se negó a seguir mirándola.

–¡Ahhhh!

Mierda. No podía ser posible. ¿Por qué carajo le pasaba eso? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer que esa maldita zorra lo manipulara de esa forma?

–¡Oh, por Kami! –exclamó Broly.

La exclamación de ese idiota lo hizo volver a mira la vitrina: el calvo estaba atando las muñecas de la peliazul con un cordón de una tela roja que se veía brillante y aterciopelada.

«Maldición. ¿Qué está por hacer ese idiota? Acaso esa mujer estaba loca.»

Cuando termino de atarla giró a la peliazul hacia el vidrio y todos los espectadores jadearon ante la hermosa vista de los pechos húmedos de la mujer y… todo lo demás.

«Para qué negar lo evidente: esa mujer tenía un cuerpo de infarto.»

Durante minutos lo recorrió con la vista buscando alguna imperfección, pero tuvo que admitir, aun en contra de sus deseos, que no tenía ninguno. Bueno... sus pechos eran demasiado grandes.

«Idiota. ¿En qué maldito planeta eso es un puto defecto?»

Frenó sus desvaríos cuando notó que el calvo la acercaba hacia el vidrio. La audiencia exclamó expectante.

Allí levantó las extremidades maniatadas de la peliazul y las colgó de una especie de gancho o algo similar que debía haber por encima del vidrio, del lado de la habitación, fuera de la vista de los espectadores.

Así, la mujer quedó semidesnuda, con el cuerpo humedecido por la saliva de ese maldito calvo, maniatada e inmovilizada frente a casi cincuenta personas que la miraban con deseo, expectativa y hambre.

El calvo empezó a dejar un reguero de besos y lametazos desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera de la peliazul y, de un tirón, desató los nudos que mantenían las bragas en su lugar.

Un alarido de excitación salió de las gargantas anudadas de los hombres de la platea.

La hermosa mujer quedó completamente expuesta, con su sexo enteramente depilado y sin imperfecciones. Vegeta estaba seguro de nunca haber visto uno tan… bonito.

Un grito lo distrajo de esa hermosa vista. Alguien se había corrido y maldecía a todos los demonios por el enchastre.

«Maldito cerdo asqueroso.»

Vegeta aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar en derredor. Broly había sentado a Pares sobre su regazo y ésta se movía lentamente sobre su erección. Eso no le interesaba. Broly podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero algo le molestaba: la mirada de Broly no estaba dirigida a la mujer que en ese momento se hincaba para tomar su miembro con la boca, ni se hallaba perdida en el placer que le estaba proporcionando su compañera. No. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Bulma. El maldito se estaba imaginado con la peliazul. Estaba excitado con ella. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a su cara, a su sexo exhibido.

Vegeta quiso molerlo a golpes.

Luego vio a Raditz, a Kakaroto y a Turles. Diablos. Todos en la habitación, hombres y mujeres, estaban tocándose y jalándose exclusivamente concentrados en la vitrina.

Nunca había sido voyerista y no lo entendía. Por Kami que la escena le causaría repulsión de no ser porque él también estaba paralizado mientras veía a su vecina parada frente al vidrio, con las piernas abiertas mientras el calvo quedaba de rodillas a su espalda y comenzaba a frotar la intimidad de ella con los dedos.

Tenía que irse. Tenía que salir de ahí. Había perdido. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía derrotado, un perdedor.

Se revolvió en su lugar cuando Zangya se le acercó y comenzó a frotar su trasero sobre la erección de Vegeta. Pero ese roce no era placentero sino más bien doloroso, y Vegeta la detuvo y la retiró de ese lugar mientras le hacía señas de que «no» con la cabeza.

Se dispuso a salir de la sala. De repente escuchó como los gemidos de Bulma se intensificaban. Aún en contra de su voluntad, sus pies de detuvieron y su rostro giró hacia ella.

Estaba tan hermosa así, con los ojos vidriosos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con esos perfectos dientes mientras emitía esos sonidos tan armoniosos, tan excitantes.

Se dedicó a mirarla por minutos, no supo cuántos, obviando conscientemente al malnacido que en esos momentos tenía su boca, su lengua y sus dientes dentro del sexo de la peliazul, proporcionándole el placer que él querría darle.

Y entonces lo decidió. Mataría por ser quien la hiciera gemir de esa forma, y lo haría, aunque tuviera que jugarse todo lo que tenía, se hundiría en la peliazul así fuera lo último que hiciera.

El clímax sacudió a la peliazul que empezó a convulsionar mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo. El calvo se apresuró a sostenerla para que no se lastimara.

«Al menos algo bien haría ese bastardo.»

Ella estaba lánguida. El idiota se apresuró a desatarla y llevarla en brazos hacia la cama. Allí comenzó a acariciarla mientras ella se reponía.

Le sonrío, y ella a él.

Esa mirada de complicidad fue peor que una patada en la entrepierna. Esa mirada lo paralizó, lo estremeció. Le hizo doler el pecho.

Y entonces el maldito calvo se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

«¡Ah, no!… ¡Eso sí que no!»

Tenía que impedirlo. No podía pasar. No debía permitirlo.

«¡Maldita mujer! No sería de otro.»

 _Te dedico mi quinto orgasmo._

El recordatorio lo enfureció.

«Sobre mi cadáver, mujer.»

Salió rápidamente del salón. Encontraría esa maldita puerta y le arrancaría las pelotas a ese estúpido calvo. Nadie se daría cuenta que había salido ni le impediría llegar a su vecina. Por supuesto. Nadie querría perderse un segundo del espectáculo detrás del vidrio, espectáculo que el detendría a como diera lugar.

Abrió una puerta, luego otra… en todas había parejas o grupos teniendo sexo, pero ninguna lo conducía hacia la peliazul y el calvo y se le acababa el tiempo.

«¡Maldita sea!»

De pronto, la solución se presentó ante él en la inocente forma de un pulsador de alarma de emergencia contra incendios.

Vegeta sonrió de lado.

–Lo siento, mi querida vecina. De mi parte cuenta que esta noche te quedarás con las ganas.

Rompió el vidrio de seguridad con el codo, sonrió de nuevo y presionó la alarma de incendios.

En el acto, un estridente sonido empezó a invadir el lugar. La gente comenzó a salir raudamente de todas las habitaciones mientras la mayoría terminaba de vestirse y corría hacia la salida de emergencia.

La vieja que los recibió se precipitaba de un lugar a otro secundada por dos gigantes que debían ser de seguridad, mientras se apresuraban a sacar a la gente que estaba demasiado entretenida como para interrumpir su fiesta por la sencilla posibilidad de morir asfixiado o carbonizado.

Vegeta se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la sala desde donde podría ver a la peliazul. Quería asegurarse de que la mujer estuviera bien.

Vio salir a Kakaroto, Turles, Broly, Raditz y las mujeres. Todos corrían como idiotas. Al pasar por su lado Zangya le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

«¡Qué diablos le pasaba a esa mujer loca!»

Al entrar vio cómo el calvo terminaba de vestirse y cubría el cuerpo de la peliazul con su camisa. La tomaba de la mano y se la besaba en un gesto tranquilizador, mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta por la que habían ingresado.

–¡Vegeta! –gritó Kakaroto desde la puerta de la sala–. ¡Vámonos! Debemos salir de aquí. ¿Qué no oyes la alarma?

«Estúpido Kakaroto.»

–Sí, vámonos.

Se dirigieron al exterior donde ya se encontraban sus amigos.

–¡Maldición! Con lo bueno que se estaba poniendo –exclamó un molesto Broly.

–Con esa mujer trabajando aquí, no me extrañaría que este lugar ardiera en llamas. Por Kami, si es puro fuego dentro del envoltorio más sexy que yo haya visto nunca –convino Turles.

Y Vegeta pensó que no podía estar más de acuerdo. Su vecina era puro fuego, y a él lo estaba consumiendo.

Desde que la conoció su paz se había terminado. Sus días pasaban en una tensa espera de encontrarla en el gimnasio o en el recibidor. Desde que Raditz le había hablado de lo que ella hacía en «Estado Salvaje» su mente había estado inmersa en un universo paralelo en el que él la lograba doblegar y ella caía rendida a sus pies. Pero en esta realidad la peliazul lo había humillado dos veces y parecía indomable.

«¿Cómo diablos lograría llevársela a la cama cuando ella parecía tan decidida a evitarlo?»

El viejo Roshi y Uranai salieron del interior del edificio y se dirigieron a la multitud que aguardaba en la calle.

–Lo sentimos mucho, amigos. Aparentemente has sido una falsa alarma, pero el Departamento de Bomberos ha sido notificado y no nos permitirán reingresar hasta que ellos no hayan revisado el lugar, así que por hoy el club se cierra.

Las exclamaciones de frustración no se hicieron esperar.

–Lo sentimos, amigos. Los tragos de mañana corren por cuenta de la casa. Sigan disfrutando de esta noche en sus hogares. «Estado Salvaje» reabrirá normalmente el día de mañana.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse.

–Bueno, llevaré a… a… a esta mujer al centro. Quizá pasemos por algún motel de camino –dijo Turles señalando a su acompañante que se veía lo suficientemente borracha como para notar que su eventual pareja no recordaba ni su nombre.

–Yo llevaré a Pares a su casa y me la follaré en el auto pensando en tu vecina –le avisó Broly a Vegeta en tono de broma.

Broly nunca sabría lo cerca que estuvo de recibir una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que lo dejaría estéril y probablemente también impotente.

–Está bien. Con Kakaroto llevaremos a Maroon y a Lunch. ¿Qué dices, Vegeta? ¿Te ocupas de Zangya?

Vegeta estaba buscando a la peliazul con la mirada. ¿Por qué ella no había salido? ¿Habría quizá otra salida de ese maldito club?

Por supuesto que habría otra salida. Era un club nocturno. Mínimamente tendría una salida principal y dos de emergencia que los empleados del club conocerían de sobra.

«Maldición. La peliazul se le había escapado de nuevo.»

–¿Llevarás a Zangya a su casa? –le repitió Raditz.

–Por supuesto que no, insecto. Te dije que te ocuparas de ella.

–Está bien. No te enojes. Solo pensé que quizá tendrías ganas de desquitarte, como todos…

«O sí que tenía ganas de desquitarse, y lo haría pero con esa maldita arpía de cabellos y ojos azules.»

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero apostaría todo lo que tenía a que su gallardo vecino tenía que ver con la alarma contra incendios que misteriosamente se había activado en el club. Su sexto sentido se lo decía. Pero… ¿por qué?

Fácil: Molestarla. Vengarse. Joderla.

Sabía que lo de su camerino lo había dejado patidifuso. Se había divertido como hacía mucho no lo hacía poniéndolo en su lugar. Le hubiera gustado que la sangre no le hirviera como lo hacía cada vez que lo tenía enfrente, pero eso lo había podido solucionar rápidamente gracias a Ten. Y lo mejor de todo: saber que él había presenciado su orgasmo la excitaba de una manera especial. Nunca le interesaba quién o quiénes estaban en el club. Podrían ser personas famosas, gente que conocía de sus años como bailarina clásica o de sus trabajos en el teatro. Ella no se avergonzaba ni de su trabajo ni de que le gustara que la vieran, así que no se había sentido antes cohibida. No es que ahora hubiera querido actuar distinto ante Vegeta Ouji. Era que ese simple hecho la había estimulado un poco más de lo normal. Mientras Ten la complacía su mente había volado hacia el primer encuentro con él en el recibidor del edificio, al breve encuentro en el gimnasio de la terraza, a la discusión en su camerino, y sin quererlo su mente se la había jugado: sintió que era él quien estaba entre sus piernas saboreando su sexo como si fuera una fuente de agua fresca en el medio del desierto. Solo lo había imaginado y había experimentado el orgasmo más poderoso de toda su vida. Por Kami, si estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Pero eso solo sirvió para confirmarle lo que ella ya sabía: Vegeta Ouji era peligroso para ella. Si lo permitía, tendría el poder de hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Tanto así lo deseaba. Tanto así se sentía una débil adolescente a su lado.

No había plan B. Se mantendría alejada de ese hombre y en lo posible, mientras se le pasaba esa obsesión, se alejaría un tiempo de los hombres.

No había nada malo ni extraño en ello –se dijo–. Que no hubiera querido seguirla con Ten no significaba otra cosa más que estaba cansada y el exabrupto la había sacado de onda.

Por suerte, Ten se lo había tomado bien y le había dicho que cuando lo necesitara, solo tenía que marcar su número.

Pero allí estaba, a las 8 de la mañana, frente al edificio que habitaba desde hacía dos semanas, esperando las fuerzas suficientes para entrar en él y enfrentarse a su destino, como le había dicho Tapión hacía unas horas cuando ella se había llegado hasta su antiguo departamento para hablar con su amigo sobre lo ocurrido esa noche.

«No te temo, Vegeta Ouji.»

Tomó aire profundamente y se dirigió hacia el edificio. Al verla, Yayirobe se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

–Buenos días, señorita Brief.

–Buenos días, Yayirobe. Y, por favor, dime Bulma.

–Lo siento, Bulma. Es la costumbre.

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor de abrió y de él salió un malhumorado Vegeta vestido como un día normal de oficina.

«Era sábado a las 8 de la mañana. Este hombre no podía ser más estirado.»

Vegeta levantó la vista y la vio de repente. Miró su reloj y volvió a mirarla con aún más rabia en sus ojos.

–¿Recién llegas?

–Lo siento, papi. Se me fue el tiempo jugando con mi amigo Ten.

Bulma notó como los puños de Vegeta se cerraban con toda la fuerza que sus manos poseían.

–Eres una zorra.

–Y tú, un idiota.

Bulma se dispuso a dirigirse al ascensor pero Vegeta la tomó del brazo.

–Me debes un orgasmo.

–Y tú me debes cuatro. No creas que no sé que fuiste tú quien activó la alarma de incendios.

Vegeta se removió incómodo.

–No sé de qué hablas. Y en cuanto a los orgasmos de esta noche, cuando quieras te pago los que te debo.

–No te preocupes. Que no lo hayas visto no quiere decir que no los haya tenido. Pero no te aflijas, aunque no estabas presente… pensé en ti durante el último.

–Cuando por fin quites el modo arpía que tienes incorporado y te decidas a probar mi cama, créeme… pensarás en mí durante cada orgasmo del resto de tu vida.

–Guau, señor Ouji. Para ser tan pequeño tiene usted un ego muy grande.

Vegeta frunció el ceño aún más.

–Pues para ser una zorra, tienes demasiados aires de grandeza. Yo también puedo pagarte por sexo, vecina. Efectivo como el calvo, o un departamento con el viejo Gero. Y créeme que yo sí sabría qué hacer con ese bonito cuerpo que tienes.

Bulma estaba tensa. Los hombros le dolían.

«Maldito idiota.»

–Oh, el intachable y honorable santurrón reprimido cree que sabría qué hacer con esto –dijo furibunda señalando su cuerpo–. Mírame, estúpido. Yo no me acuesto con idiotas hijos de papi que tienen todo gracias a un fideicomiso. Me gustan los hombres con vello en el pecho, que me hagan sudar y gritar mientras me estoquean una y otra vez sin descanso. No eres mi tipo, Ouji. Y te aseguro que no tienes idea de lo que necesita una mujer como yo. Pene tienen la mitad de los habitantes del planeta. Que sepan qué hacer con él es otra cosa.

Bulma se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al ascensor. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara levantó la vista para ver a dos hombres que la miraban atónitos.

«Por Kami. Por qué no podía quedarse callada.»

* * *

 _Bueno. Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Perdón por no avisar que habría lemon pero en esta historia ya saben que siempre habrá alguna cosita. Bulma y Ten, ¿eh? Qué les pareció. Personalmente me gustó cómo bromearon al principio quitándole al asunto toda la connotación tensa que siempre rodea a los encuentros sexuales. Por la personalidad de Bulma y su postura frente al sexo, me pareció lo más correcto, y por supuesto, un compañero que ella eligiera debería compartir sus pensamientos. Por eso en el primer capítulo ella aduce que se alejará de Yamcha porque el muy idiota se está enamorando. Pero no se preocupen, amantes del Lobo del Desierto, Yamcha no está fuera de esta historia._

 _Pobre Veggi. Me late que voy a tener que dejarle ganar alguna discusión para que las vegetarianas no me linchen. Prometo tratar de que la próxima pelea la gane él (dije «tratar»)._

 _Nos vemos el lunes o el jueves, o el lunes y el jueves. Estoy preparando mi primer drabble para el reto semanal de «Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball». Será sobre Vegeta y Bulma (obvio), y de lo que piensa nuestro príncipe sobre su vida con Bulma (orientada en la actual DBS)._


	5. Cállame

_Hola, gente linda. Perdonen la demora, pero no me convencía el curso de los acontecimientos que estaba tomando la historia. No se asusten... no planeo nada drástico. Solo que el capítulo 5 original que había planeado no me cerraba. Quería que en este capítulo de verdad empezaran a pasar cosas entre los protagonistas, así que... deseché más de 3600 palabras de bla bla bla y lo empecé de nuevo. Ello significó, a mi humilde parecer, un poco más de emoción a este capítulo. Si no opinan lo mismo... avisen._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta interrumpió muy eficazmente la maratón orgásmica que Bulma le había prometido, sin siquiera imaginar que el emotivo orgasmo que presenció tuvo mucho que ver con él y con su visita previa al camerino de la peliazul. Una vez cortado el rollo con el pobre Ten Shin Han, que se quedó sosteniendo la vela (probablemente literalmente hablando), Vegeta vuelve a su departamento para esperar e interpelar a su sexy vecina, pero la muy maldita cae a la mañana siguiente y le hace creer que siguió su fiesta con el calvo en otro lado. «Qué crueldad.»_

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Los sábados eran una mierda. No… ese sábado en particular era una mierda, una completa mierda, y todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer.

«Una más y van… tres.»

Tres veces en que lo había dejado parado como idiota, con su ego pisoteado y maltrecho suplicándole que dejase de permitir que esa mujer se siguiera burlando de él. Se cuestionó qué demonios pasaba. Nunca nadie le había devuelto un insulto de esa manera, se había burlado en su cara mientras él trataba de infundirle miedo. La arpía lo había humillado y herido de esa manera, y él se lo seguía permitiendo.

Cada encuentro con esa odiosa mujer era una lucha implacable. Y hasta ahora no había ganado ni una vez, ni siquiera un maldito empate.

¿Por qué?, y lo más importante, ¿qué rayos iba a hacer?

No podía golpearla por más que soñara con dejarle las nalgas rojas y temblorosas.

No podía forzarla, por más que al pensar en ella no se imaginara besos y caricias sino ansia pura y zamarreos de esos que harían aplaudir de pie al mismísimo Christian Grey. Sabía que con esa mujer nada sería suave, sosegado o tranquilo; con ella todo sería temerario, desenfrenado y salvaje.

¡Por Kami! Debía dejar de imaginarse a esa mujer en la cama o debería empezar a salir con ropa interior de repuesto como si fuera un maldito adolescente. ¡Qué diablos le pasaba!

La noche anterior se había corrido en ese maldito club y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que volvió a su auto, después de que su plan para cortarle el rollo a su vecina y al malnacido calvo surtiera efecto.

Sonrió al recordarlo. La sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo al rememorar las odiosas palabras de esa mujerzuela:

«Que no lo hayas visto no quiere decir que no los haya tenido».

Maldita zorra. Se había ido con el estúpido calvo y se lo había follado, y ahí había tenido los otros cuatro orgasmos que había prometido. Pero esto no se quedaría así. Esa zorra mujerzuela odiosa arpía sexy se las pagaría, y todas juntas, en un golpe maestro, y ya se estaba ocupando de ello.

Unos golpes en la puerta le avisaron que la persona que estaba esperando había llegado… finalmente… aunque cuatro minutos tardes.

–¡Adelante! –dijo Vegeta cortante y ansioso.

Un hombre vestido de verde y morado, con mirada profunda e intrigante, se asomó por la puerta del despacho de la presidencia de la Ouji Corporation.

–Buenas tardes, Señor Ouji. No vi a su secretaria y no sabía si debía golpear.

–La oficina está cerrada. Lo he citado aquí precisamente porque hoy no hay nadie. No me interesa que nadie se entere de lo que voy a encargarle, Sr. Cell.

–Es uno de los deberes principales de los detectives privados, Sr. Ouji. Y dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo en esta oportunidad?

–Necesito que investigue a una mujer. Quiero saberlo todo, absolutamente «todo» sobre ella. Desde si se cayó de la bicicleta cuando era una niña, quién le dio su primer beso, si algún novio de preparatoria le puso los cuernos, con cuántos hombres se ha acostado. Quiero nombres, apellidos y estados civiles… quiero saber cuánto dinero tiene, de dónde sale cada zeni que gasta y en qué lo hace. Quiero saber de su familia, si tienen deudas, problemas de adicciones o cualquier cosa, aunque no le parezca relevante, la quiero en un informe. Lo quiero para ayer y estoy dispuesto a pagarle tres veces su tarifa habitual y cinco veces si me tiene todo en el transcurso de esta semana.

El investigador privado, que ya había realizado algunos trabajos muy bien pagados para la empresa, se quedó mirándolo como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Si bien su especialidad era encontrar y sacar a relucir los trapos sucios de la gente, Vegeta Ouji siempre lo había contratado para buscar puntos débiles (casi siempre económicos) de la gente a la que después compraba los terrenos en los que se erigían esos complejos habitacionales de lujo que solo ricachones como él se podían permitir. Nunca, ni en 1000 años, se hubiera imaginado que lo contrataría para investigar la cantidad de compañeros sexuales de una mujer.

–Y… ¿aceptas?

–Por supuesto, Señor Ouji. Pondré a todo mi equipo en ello y antes del próximo viernes sabrá los secretos más íntimos de la dama en cuestión.

–Perfecto –dijo Vegeta con una macabra sonrisa en la boca.

–¿Cómo se llama la mujer que desea que investigue?

–Bulma Brief.

El detective abrió sus ya de por sí grandes ojos sorprendido al oír ese nombre. Y Vegeta lo notó.

–¿La conoces? –refunfuño molesto. Ya se imaginaba el ridículo que estaba haciendo al contratar a un estúpido amante de la mujer para que la investigara. Se burlarían de él y se reirían a sus espaldas mientras retozaban desnudos en la cama después de una sesión de frenético sexo… Los puños de Vegeta se cerraron y todo su cuerpo se atirantó en tensión.

«Maldito bastado, quería jugársela.»

En menos de un segundo, el pelinegro rodeó su elegante escritorio y tomándolo del cuello levantó al hombre de su silla.

–¡Contesta!: ¿la conoces? ¡Habla, maldito infeliz!

–No… no… pue… do…

Vegeta lo soltó bruscamente al comprobar que quizá la presión sobre su tráquea había sido excesiva.

–¡Habla ya, insecto! ¿La conoces?

–No… –dijo el hombre, sobándose la garganta. Dudaba mucho de qué decir o no teniendo en cuenta la reacción que había tenido el pelinegro por solo una mirada de sorpresa que no pudo disimular. ¡Diablos! Quizá se había perdido la pasta más fácil de su vida, pero no podía mentirle a ese hombre. Era muy poderoso, uno de sus mejores clientes y, además, estaba loco–. No personalmente. Lo que sucede es que me pidieron investigarla antes, hace cerca de un año. Es una mujer muy hermosa y…

–¿Quién la investigó?

–Lo siento, pero ese es un secreto profesional y no puedo…

Vegeta se acercó al hombre con gesto intimidante.

El detective tragó un nudo de saliva en la garganta y completó:

–No puedo decirle su nombre pero sí que era un admirador de la señorita Brief que no tomaba muy bien que ella le diera de calabazas.

Vegeta se quedó pensativo. «Patético insecto» se atrevió a reflexionar hasta que por su mente pasó que él también parecía un admirador que tampoco se estaba tomando muy bien su rechazo.

«Touche.»

Apartó ese pensamiento en el acto. Él no era un admirador, la odiaba. Él no estaba molesto por su rechazo («bueno, tal vez un poco»). Él estaba furioso porque la maldita zorra lo había humillado no una, ni dos, sino tres veces.

Se había atrevido a llamarle mono arrogante, idiota mojigato reprimido y había sugerido que no sabía qué hacer con su pene.

«Y él sí sabía qué hacer con su pene.» gritó una voz en su consciencia… él sabia… era ella la que no lo dejaba demostrarlo. Además, empezaba a pensar que la muy perra era más que capaz de acostarse con él solo para humillarlo en su momento de mayor excitación con estúpidos comentarios como «Pensé que era más grande», «Por esto tanto lío», o «¿A esto llamas follar?».

«Oh, sí. Maldita bruja. Por supuesto que era capaz de eso y más.»

–El lunes por la mañana le acercaré una copia de ese informe, sin cargo por supuesto, y me dedicaré esta semana a profundizarlo y a saber qué ha hecho la señorita Brief en este último año.

–Lo quiero ahora.

–¿Perdón?

–Lo que tienes… lo quiero ahora.

–La oficina está cerrada y…

Vegeta lo miró seriamente y el pobre hombre asintió resignado.

«Por lo menos su mirada intimidante seguía funcionando… aunque por supuesto que no con ella.»

–Puedo acercárselo esta noche.

–¡Ahora!

–Está bien. ¿Lo llamo o…?

Vegeta abrió uno de los cajones de su gran escritorio de caoba y sacó su chequera. Firmó un suculento cheque y se lo puso en la mano.

–Lo esperare aquí.

El detective tomó el cheque y sonrió complacido, más que complacido.

–En una hora estaré de vuelta.

Dicho esto salió felizmente corriendo del despacho de la presidencia de la Ouji Corporation.

Vegeta se dejó caer sobre el sillón y por primera vez en semanas («en realidad, desde que había conocido a su sensual vecina»), se sintió relajado.

«Tendría a esa mujer en sus manos –para empezar–, y después la tendría bajo su cuerpo, y eso podría jurarlo.»

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

¡Qué diablos le pasaba con ese hombre! ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué rayos no podía controlar su lengua cuando lo tenía enfrente y por qué demonios su cuerpo se sentía magnetizado de esa manera cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

No podía entender como su piel se erizaba de repente antes incluso de que ella fuera consciente de que él estaba en la misma habitación. Su mente reaccionaba confusa hasta que lo veía, ahí, cerca de ella, observándola con intensidad, como si quisiera devorarla o matarla, como si quisiera derretirla, encenderla o sencillamente sacudirla una y otra vez usando solo lo que escondían esos sexys pantalones de diseñador.

Necesitaría otro baño de agua fría, y por Kami que tendría que ir a la lavandería o comprarse nuevas bragas. Tenía la asquerosa sensación de haber pasado húmeda las últimas semanas.

¡Qué diantres! Estaba furiosa, irritable y excitada.

Debería haberse acostado con Ten. El orgasmo que había sentido en la vitrina, aunque hubiera sido descomunal, no le alcanzaba. Por Kami, si ahora no tenía más ganas que antes. Esa noche en el club podría…

«No… basta de hombres… por un tiempo.»

Sabía que si follaba a alguien imaginándose que era su guapo vecino de piso acabaría colándose aún más por él y terminaría suplicándole que la llevara a la cama.

«Y antes, muerta.»

Unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta.

Bulma se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta para ver a un rubio bastante grande que recordó era amigo de su vecino, o por lo menos era otro de esos idiotas ricachones hijos de papi que decían trabajar mientras manejaban los hilos que movían el mundo.

Gruñó ante ese pensamiento. A veces era demasiado comunista.

«Muerte al capitalismo y a los que no saben follar» –rió ante ese nuevo mantra.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa recordándose comentar este nuevo grito de guerra a Tapión.

–¡Guau! Normalmente eres bella… pero cuando sonríes… ¡Guau!

«¡Guau! ¡Qué idiota!»

–Hola –respondió secamente–. ¿A qué debo el gusto?

–No, preciosa. El gusto y el honor es todo mío.

«¡Guau! ¡Qué IDIOTA!»

Broly se quedó parado en la puerta, mirándola de arriba abajo mientras se relamía los labios. Sin duda era guapo, pero odiaba la mirada de dandi ganador por el que una mujer tenía agradecer a Kami su existencia.

–¿Y?

–¡Ah! Lo siento. Es que eres realmente preciosa. Soy Broly Gassu. Tu vecino del 7º A. Te vi anoche en el club y he quedado «intensamente» prendado de ti. Me gustaría mucho conocerte y que aceptaras cenar conmigo un día de estos.

–¿Sólo cenar?

–Sí, sí. Por supuesto…

En ese momento sonó el celular de Bulma. Ella sonrió macabramente agradeciendo a todos los dioses la oportunidad que le daba ese llamado.

–¿Me esperas un momento?

–Sí, por supuesto. Puedo quedarme años aquí por ti.

–No será necesario tanto –sonrió sarcásticamente.

–¿Hola?... Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?... Aquí, aburrida como una ostra y excitada como una maldita yonki.

Broly abrió los ojos como platos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de lujuria, especialmente su entrepierna.

–Sí. Es más, estaba pensando seriamente en una cita con mi consolador… No, lamentablemente nadie me ha invitado a follar el día de hoy… solo a una cena.

Broly quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

La miró expectante, mientras le hacía señas con la mano para que ella lo notara y seguramente ampliar su invitación a otras actividades.

Bulma hizo como que no lo veía y le dio la espalda porque en realidad le costaba mucho aguantar la carcajada que tenía a flor de piel.

–… pero ya que tengo tu propuesta, la aceptaré con gusto. Te espero en mi casa. La pasaremos muy bien, cariño. Te lo prometo… sí, por supuesto… lo prepararé todo como a ti te gusta… sí, aún tengo esa fusta… y el traje de Gatúbela…

Broly no aguantó más y empezó a darse no tan suaves cabezazos contra el marco de la puerta.

Bulma necesitaba quedarse a solas porque ya no podía aguantar más la risa.

–De acuerdo, guapo… –se mordió el labio inferior fingiendo deseo–. Te espero… ansiosa –dijo con la voz más seductora que le salió, y cortó la comunicación.

–Disculpa la interrupción… sobre la cena… generalmente no como de noche… soy bailarina y ya sabes lo que dicen: «desayuna como un rey, almuerza como un príncipe y cena como un mendigo». Este cuerpo que viste anoche tan… «intensamente», requiere algunos sacrificios… así que… por ahora, paso. Bueno. Debo dejarte porque vendrá un amigo y debo preparar unas… cosas que nos gustan usar juntos. Nos vemos por ahí, en los pasillos o en el ascensor. Adiós. –le sonrió pícaramente y cerró la puerta sin darle oportunidad a Broly de decir nada. Una vez que hubo dado unos pasos hacia su habitación comenzó a reírse como una loca.

Su celular volvió a sonar.

–¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

–Ja ja ja… lo siento, Milk. Ja ja ja. Estaba jugando con las pelotas de uno de estos niños pija que tengo como vecinos.

–¿Y qué ha pasado? –preguntó la pelinegra llena de curiosidad. Si bien no compartía la visión de Bulma sobre los hombres y las relaciones y era una eterna romántica en busca del príncipe azul, no podía evitar divertirse cada vez que su amiga peliazul le daba calabazas a esos hombres poderosos que trataban a las mujeres como objetos de «usar y tirar». Lo había vivido –sufrido– en carne propia y no una, sino tres veces. Veía en su amiga a su ángel vengador personal, aquella que hacía que los términos «karma» y «justicia divina» cobraran mayor sentido.

Bulma seguía riendo a carcajadas.

–¿Y? –insistió la pelingra con la sonrisa de quien sabe que la anécdota será jugosa e hilarante.

–Se ha ido a casa, solo, y con el mayor dolor de huevos de la historia… ja ja ja. Hasta se ha dado cabezazos en el marco de mi puerta.

–¡Oh, Kami! Bulma. Quiero saberlo todo… ¿cenamos esta noche después del club?

–Me parece una gran idea. Le avisare a Tapión, nos vemos en el club y después iremos al Keep Green.

–Ok, amiga. Nos vemos en el club, y si no tienes planes después puedes quedarte a dormir en casa. Mi padre se ha ido de viaje por unos días y sabes que no me gusta quedarme sola.

–Sí, lo sé. Y además me vendrá muy bien un cambio de aire. Este edificio empieza a asfixiarme un poco.

–¿Problemas en el paraíso?

–Más bien son los «adanes». Varios de los idiotas que viven aquí fueron anoche al club y me vieron en las vitrinas.

–Ah. Entiendo. Malditos idiotas… ¿Te han tratado mal? ¿Te han insultado?

–Lo han intentado, pero… ya sabes.

–Sí. Nadie perturba a la Gran Bulma Brief.

Bulma se quedó sin palabras.

«¿Nadie la perturbaba? Si era así, entonces qué diablos le pasaba con Vegeta Ouji.»

* * *

Estaba exhausta, furiosa y excitada. ¿Por qué ese maldito hombre le provocaba esta ansiedad? A mitad del baile lo había visto sentado en una de las mesas principales. Sin duda, se había dejado una buena pasta en esos dos días, sobre todo porque Uranai Baba le había comentado que el pelinegro había pagado un generoso extra por poder ingresar al club sin acompañante.

Se había pasado todo el tiempo tenso, mirando fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos, casi sin pestañear.

¿Qué diablos pretendía ahora? ¿A qué había venido?

No se quedaría para averiguarlo. No se sentía… segura. No se sentía… preparada. No era una cobarde, pero definitivamente evitaría a ese hombre a como diera lugar, por lo menos por ahora, hasta que su cuerpo aceptara que era un hombre común y corriente, guapo, sexy y con la mirada más intensa que hubiera visto nunca, pero era un ser humano, no un dios griego… aunque pareciera uno.

–Cariño, ¿te quedas?

–No, Roshi. Tengo planes con Milk y Tapión.

–Habrá varios decepcionados esta noche.

Bulma se empezó a vestir en el pasillo privado que comunicaba los distintos escenarios.

–¿Qué pasa, Bulma? ¿No iras a tu camerino?

–No… estoy algo apurada y por eso no voy a volver por ahí.

–Bulma… ¿estás bien?, ¿pasa algo?

Bulma miró al viejo. Lo quería como a un padre.

–No pasa nada, Roshi. Milk y Tapión me están esperando y ya sabes que Milk se siente algo incómoda aquí. No quiero imaginar lo roja que ya debe estar a estas horas.

–¿Vendrás mañana?

–No. Shanua me debía un día y puede mañana, así que no vuelvo hasta el viernes. Aprovecharé el tiempo libre para armar una nueva coreo. Hay una canción que me gustaría usar. Es muy sexy –aclaró sonriendo pícaramente.

–Cielo… tú haces sexy cualquier canción, hasta una marcha militar.

–Ja ja ja. Gracias, vieji. Hablando de eso, pregúntales a las chicas si no quieren que reeditemos la versión de Candyman para el aniversario del club. Falta poco y me parece que sería un buen espectáculo.

–¡Me encanta la idea! Eres buena en esto, chica. Deberías ser socia… Eres la estrella del lugar, la que trae nuevas coreos, asesoras a las otras chicas en los bailes y el vestuario. Eres muy valiosa para nosotros y el club no sería lo mismo sin ti. Nos has ayudado tanto, y te debemos mucho.

–Nada de eso, Roshi. Tú y tu loca hermana son como mi familia, y este club es mi hogar. Ustedes me habéis apoyado siempre. Cuando no pude seguir con mi carrera de bailarina y no quise resignarme, ustedes me abrieron sus puertas. Luego me pagaron más para que yo no tuviera que trabajar en esos otros bares y discotecas lúgubres, y han sido buenos años juntos. Los quiero, viejis.

–Y nosotros a ti, linda.

–Bueno… me voy antes que nos pongamos sentimentales. Salúdame a Uranai y a las chicas.

–Bulma... ¿estás huyendo de alguien?

Bulma lo miro pensativa y suspiró.

–De mí misma. Hay cosas que no estoy preparada para enfrentar, todavía.

–¿El pelinegro que te come con la mirada?

Bulma se paralizó. No pensó que Roshi se hubiera dado cuenta.

–¿Qué sabes?

–Que vino ayer a verte, que discutieron en tu camerino, que no le gustó verte con Ten, tanto que presionó la alarma de incendio para que no pudieras seguir en las vitrinas; que hoy volvió y le dejo a Uranai una buena indemnización que ella todavía no sabe a título de qué, y que cuando te mira bailar no parpadea… y hasta creo que a veces no respira. Está loco por ti, aunque aún no lo sabe.

–¿Urarnai lo sabe? Lo de la alarma.

–No. No le dije nada. Quería primero hablarlo contigo. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

–No.

–«No todavía» o «no… nunca».

–No. «No quiero que pase nada». «No puede pasar nada».

–¿Te asusta lo que él pueda sentir?

–Me asusta lo que yo siento. Él tiene la capacidad de lograr lo que he evitado toda mi vida.

–¿Que te enamores?

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

–Que me lastimen.

–¿Y acaso no es lo mismo, niña?

–Lo es, ¿verdad? Es lo mismo… Amar es ser vulnerable, ¿no?

–Ojalá no lo fuera, cariño. Pero sí… casi siempre lo es. Mi madre decía que _en cuanto amamos, el mundo tiene algo que usar en nuestra contra_.

–He visto lo que hace el amor en las personas, y no quiero eso para mí, nunca lo he querido.

–Pero has visto solo lo malo. El amor también hace cosas buenas. Convierte lobos en corderos, hombres con poder y dinero en mendigos de una bailarina.

–De una estríper –le aclaró Bulma.

–De una bailarina talentosa y sexy con el corazón más grande del mundo.

–Para él solo soy una prostituta.

–No lo creo

–Me lo ha dicho.

–Y yo he dicho que ya no quiero a mi exesposa y que no me duele que me haya dejado. Ese hombre quiere algo contigo, y quiere creer que es solo sexo, pero créeme: nadie se toma tantas molestias solo por sexo, sobre todo si tiene esa cara y ese físico. Podría tener a quien quisiera, Bulma, pero te quiere a ti.

–Me lastimará, Roshi. Lo sé… lo presiento… mi mente es sabia… mi cuerpo es el maldito kamikaze.

–¿Y tu corazón?

–A ese idiota nunca lo he escuchado.

–Quizás ese sea el problema.

Roshi dio a Bulma un beso en la frente y se alejó hacia el despacho de Uranai dejando a la peliazul aún más confundida.

«Su cuerpo y su corazón podrían irse al demonio. No caería en las redes de Vegeta Ouji.»

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

¡Maldita mujer! ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Había desaparecido del club y no volvería a trabajar hasta la siguiente semana, y para peor no había vuelto a su departamento esa noche. ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Con quién se estaba acostando?

–¡Maldita zorra! –gritó colérico mientras de un manotazo barría del desayunador de su departamento los alimentos que había puesto encima y que ni siquiera había probado.

Tomó nuevamente el teléfono interno que lo comunicaba con la recepción del edificio.

–¿Llegó?

–Lo siento, señor Ouji. Aún no ha llegado –le contestó Yayirobe con la esperanza de que su temperamental jefe no descargara en él la frustración que le causaba esa bella mujer.

Veía la situación con cierta diversión. No todos los días se podía ver al mismísimo Vegeta Ouji perder los papeles por una mujer. Lo malo de todo es que no lo podía compartir con nadie. Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué rayos le pasaba al normalmente inexpresivo y apático presidente de la Ouji Corporation, y solo él sabía que todo su mal humor y ansiedad era por una mujer, hermosa, inteligente y nada pero nada dócil.

Pero si alguien se enteraba por él, seguramente Ouji lo colgaría de las pelotas y lo usaría como saco de boxeo.

–Le avisaré apenas llegue. Como le prometí, no me moveré de aquí por nada.

–Bien.

Vegeta cortó con Yayirobe y empezó a levantar el tiradero de cosas. Odiaba el desorden tanto como en ese momento la odiaba a ella, y más después de leer por quinta vez el informe del detective.

No tenía nada, ni una maldita cosa, con la que doblegarla. Ni una maldita multa, ni problemas de dinero, ni una familia, ni un secreto oscuro o muerto en el placar. Solo un número… 67. Un maldito número que para ella no significaría mucho pero que a él lo había desarmado por completo, le había puesto una pinza en las pelotas que jodía como la puta madre.

Se había acostado con 67 hombres. «No –se corrigió–, con al menos 67 hombres.»

Esos eran los que se habían podido contabilizar con nombre y apellido, pero no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que esa mujer no era capaz de tener sexo con alguien a quien apenas conociera y de quien no supiera siquiera el nombre… como hacía él.

«Soy tan zorra como tú.»

Sus palabras lo hicieron enfurecer más. Era más que probable que él se hubiera acostado con más mujeres, y de casi ninguna se acordaba el nombre o alguna cosa en particular. Es más, frecuentemente se encontraba con mujeres que le decían que no habían olvidado su maravillosa noche juntos, y él, sinceramente, no sabía quiénes eran ni cuándo había sucedido la maravillosa noche en cuestión. Pero no era lo mismo… él era un hombre poderoso, y sabía que era apuesto. Por cada mujer con la que se había acostado había rechazado a por lo menos cinco.

Seguramente ella había rechazado a decenas por cada uno de esos 67 hombres que la habían tenido, que sabían qué se sentía estar entre esas piernas, que habían probado cómo sabía su terso y lampiño sexo, cómo envolvía su erección con su deliciosa humedad, cómo eran esos labios cuando besaban, cuando gemían, cuando te lamian la virilidad y succionaban tu esencia.

«Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.»

¿Dónde estaba esa mujer? ¿A quién estaría llevando al cielo en este momento? ¿Quién estaría ocupando ese lugar entre sus brazos? ¿Quién sería el bastardo número 68?

El teléfono interno sonó en la sala de estar de un furibundo Vegeta Ouji.

–¿Qué quieres? –respondió bruscamente.

–Señor Ouji... la Srta. Bulma acaba de tomar el ascensor.

Sin pensárselo un segundo, Vegeta cortó el teléfono y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de entrada. Esa maldita mujer no se le escaparía otra vez. No estaba seguro qué le diría; probablemente la muy bruja lo volvería a humillar, pero no podía evitar querer verla otra vez, se sentía como un maldito drogadicto y ella era lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, desesperadamente.

Abrió la puerta y vio que el ascensor todavía no había llegado. Definitivamente, Yayirobe recibiría un aumento. Podría simular un encuentro causal y no que corría desesperadamente a su encuentro.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y de allí salió una distraída peliazul que llevaba un libro abierto en la mano. Sin levantar la mirada de su lectura, avanzó hacia adelante al sentir las puertas abrirse para darse de bruces contra un fuerte y trabajado pecho.

Las fragancias de ambos, combinadas con el olor propio de sus cuerpos, los obligaron a inspirar hondo y absorber el aroma que provenía del otro: ella, a jazmines y madreselvas; el, a cedro y calicanto.

Se separaron más por instinto de conservación que por gusto.

Vegeta la miraba intensamente y Bulma se preguntó si tendría alguna otra mirada o si andaba por la vida como si fuera un tiburón con años de abstinencia de carne humana.

–¡Buenos días, 9º A!

–…

–Guau. Debí intuir que eras un maleducado.

–¿Por qué huyes de mí?

Bulma se petrificó. Lo había notado. Se había dado cuenta de que ella lo evitaba.

«Mierda.»

–¿Perdón? Yo no me tomo tantas molestias por alguien que no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Mi vida no gira en torno a ti, Vegeta Ouji. No me importa verte, o no verte, me da exactamente igual –mintió Bulma.

–¿Enserio? –dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

Bulma se tensó. Se negó a dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él. No mostraría debilidad, la debilidad que de verdad sentía en su cercanía. Pero su intento de demostrar fortaleza cayó en saco roto cuando Vegeta dio un nuevo paso hacia ella. Instintivamente ella retrocedió y él le dedicó una media sonrisa llena de soberbia.

–Vaya… vaya... ¿Acaso son dudas lo que veo en tus ojos? ¿Tensión lo que siento en tu cuerpo, o excitación tal vez?

–O fastidio… –contestó molesta de haberle dado esa ventaja–. Simple y sencillo fastidio. ¿Qué mierda se han creído todos ustedes? No soy el juguete nuevo del edificio… Ni una de las prostitutas caras que están acostumbrados a pagar con dinero o estatus. A mí me vale lo poderoso que seas, Ouji; me vale lo rico que seas, que seas el amo y señor de todo el puto edificio, de toda la puta ciudad. Para mí solo eres un mono arrogante que no sabe lamer las heridas a su ego con dignidad; un idiota que no acepta que una mujer sea sexualmente tan activa como un hombre y tenga la osadía de decidir cómo, cuándo y con quién. Esto va para ti, el rubio idiota de tu amigo y todos los otros niños pija propietarios en este estúpido edificio. Yo no me vendo. Mi cuerpo es mío y con él hago lo que quiero, y eso incluye decidir qué pene quiero dentro de mí y en cuál de mis orificios.

Vegeta abrió los ojos. Quería callarla. Debía callarla antes de que a su cuerpo le valiera madres si ella estaba o no interesada y la poseyera ahí mismo, en el pasillo que unía a sus departamentos.

–Cállate.

–No lo haré. ¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Los golpes a tu ego o la verdad de saber que por más que te esfuerces en llamarme puta, no tienes «lo suficiente» para ponerme una mano encima?

–¡Cállate!

–Ja ja ja. ¿Cómo lograrás sobrevivir con este enorme peso en tus hombros? Una zorra bailarina de caño te dijo que no, a ti y a tu enorrrme «ego».

–¡Cállate! –le gritó Vegeta a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

–¡Cállame! –retrucó la peliazul.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Vegeta la asió en sus brazos con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y le arrebató la boca con el más salvaje y anhelante beso que hubieran sentido jamás.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Bulma le respondió con la misma voracidad y necesidad. La lucha entre sus labios, sus lenguas, no era ni suave, ni sutil. Era salvaje, feroz, indomable.

Casi al mismo momento cada uno tiró del otro hacia sí, de modo que en segundos estuvieron fundidos en el más abrasador y ardiente fuego. No era un calor externo lo que los sofocaba. Era sus propios cuerpos los culpables de la combustión espontánea de sus sentidos. No había palabras, no había otro sonido más que el de los jadeos que cada uno apagaba en la boca del otro.

No intentaron volver a sus partes conscientes, que miraban horrorizadas lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que sabían pasaría apenas sus cuerpos, que ellas tanto intentaban mantener separados, estuvieran en una misma habitación sin más barreras que el odio que cada uno profesaba por el otro, odio que no era más que miedo, teñido de frustración y disfrazado de insultos mordaces y provocaciones lujuriosas.

Y habían sido estas últimas las que habían encendido la llama, y ahora… ahora ardería Troya.

* * *

 _Finalmente hubo beso... y eso solo para empezar. ¿Y ahora? Dije que trataría de que Vegeta ganara una y todos sabemos que con nuestro Príncipe, cuando no funciona la razón... lo hace la fuerza. Y sabemos de la cantidad de veces que nuestro saiyajin favorito debe haber querido callar a nuestra querida peliazul. Personalmente, me inclino a pensar que lo que pasó en los famosos tres años y que terminó con el nacimiento del pequeño Trunks comenzó de esta forma, con una discusión de «cállate» y «cállame» que no pudieron manejar..._

 _Bueno. Hasta aquí el capítulo 5. Es mucho más largo de lo normal, así que espero con eso compensar por las más de 24 horas de demora. Espero no vuelva a pasar, pero si tengo que elegir entre cumplir con los tiempos y escribir un capítulo que nos deje satisfechos, prefiero priorizar la historia, aunque la publique unos días después. Sé que sabrán entender porque son muuuuuuuy comprensivas. Las quiero. Yo._

 _Posdata: se me ocurrió 67. ¿Qué bien nuestra Bulma, no?_


	6. Lucha de gemidos

_Hola, mis atormentadas lectoras. ¿Cómo están? Impacientes, ya sé. Pero no funciono muy bien bajo presión. No... era chiste. Me encanta saber que de verdad esperan mi historia. Yo lo he hecho... y lo sigo haciendo. Entro de vez en cuando a mis historias favoritas por si al sistema se le pasó enviarme el mail con el aviso de publicación, pero... así somos de obsesivas las lectoras de fics. Las entiendo... las respeto... y les prometo: yo no abandono mis historias, nunca... ni dejaré de publicarlas (al menos semanalmente). Al final de este capítulo que (no me corresponde decirlo) estará MUY BUENO, va la pequeña explicación de por qué esta entrega, en especial, me costó tanto. No lo digo ahora porque sería spoiler de mi propio capítulo, y ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para hacer eso?... (quienes leyeron «Más que solo deseo» saben que es un chiste interno porque yo hago mucho spoiler de mis propios capítulos)._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta contrata a un investigador para que averigüe algo que pueda ayudarlo a doblegar a Bulma, con tanta buena suerte que elige a un detective que ya había seguido las andanzas de la peliazul hace un año atrás. Allí descubre el número de compañeros sexuales de su sexy vecina, y... por decirlo amablemente... el número le cae como una patada. Mientras tanto, Broly intenta un acercamiento a Bulma pero se lleva el peor dolor de huevos de la historia (palabras textuales de la peliazul... yo no tengo ni tuve testículos así que no puedo opinar). Vegeta vuelve al club para encarar a la peliazul pero la muy escurridiza se escabulle, no sin antes tener una reveladora conversación con Roshi. Cuando finalmente la sexy bailarina se reaparece por su casa, Vegeta la enfrenta y comienzan una pelea verbal que termina en el más apasionado y salvaje beso._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

«Oh, por Kami. Corre. Aléjate ahora mismo. Maldita sea, Bulma. Corre.»

No importaba lo mucho que su razón le implorara que saliera huyendo de ahí y que se alejara de ese hombre que literalmente la estaba derritiendo y quemando a la vez. Su cuerpo se había rendido, se había entregado a ese beso abrasador y quería morir allí mismo, entre esos fuertes brazos que lo recorrían como si fuera arcilla. Sentía su interior arder. Era el beso más increíble que le hubieran dado nunca. Ya no tenía aire. No podía respirar, pero qué diablos… en este momento no se le ocurría una mejor manera de morir.

De repente se alejaron el uno del otro. Bulma respiró hondo permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire. Tuvo que agarrarse de la pared al sentir sus piernas flaquear.

«Por Kami. Qué era capaz de provocarle este hombre.»

No quería mirarlo. Sabía que en cuanto se miraran nuevamente a los ojos ese increíble beso se convertiría en un arma que cada uno usaría, sin dudar y sin remordimientos, en contra del otro.

Esperó durante unos segundos el comentario mordaz de su vecino, su risa burlona o, por qué mentirse, que la tomara nuevamente en sus brazos y la besara otra vez. Pero nada pasó. De repente escuchó cómo sus pasos se alejaban y su odioso y sexy vecino se perdía tras la puerta de su departamento, la que azotó con una gran fuerza.

«¡Pero qué diablos!»

Confundida y algo sofocada entró a su departamento para, una vez allí, apoyarse contra la puerta y dejarse caer hasta quedar sentada en el piso, con las piernas flexionadas y el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en sus rodillas.

«Lo sabía. Diablos. Sabía que el maldito me iba… estremecer.»

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba poner distancia con ese hombre. Necesitaba alejarse… correr… huir… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. «Si no lo era ya.»

Se levantó y se dispuso a meter su ropa en un bolso pero el recuerdo de una voz soberbia la hizo detenerse.

 _¿Por qué huyes de mí?_

Maldición. No lo dejaría ganar. No permitiría que él notara lo mucho que la había afectado. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba refuerzos. Tomó su teléfono celular y presionó el número del único ser humano que sabría qué hacer.

-¿Tapión? Ven rápido. Te necesito.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Azotó la puerta con toda la frustración que sentía.

«¡Como un adolescente! Me hizo temblar como un maldito adolescente.»

–¡Arrrggh…! –gritó y comenzó a golpear su puño contra la pared–. ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Qué me ha hecho! ¡Soy un idiota, el idiota más grande del mundo!

Se revolvió furioso de un lugar a otro de la habitación, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por su pelo tirando de él con fuerza para poder sentir dolor, o algo que no fuera la excitación de su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido de esta forma. Las enormes ganas de poseerla solo fueron superadas por el miedo que le dio sentirse de esa forma.

Lo supo. Supo que esa mujer podría destruirlo, podría convertirlo en un pelele, en un esclavo que besaría el piso por el que ella caminara, y que si la probaba, si sabía lo que se sentía estar con ella, dentro de ella, ya nada sería igual, ya no podría seguir sin…

«No… ni hablar.»

No sería el juguete sexual de esa mujerzuela. No sería un número más en su larga lista de amantes dispuestos a arrastrarse por ella. Terminaría con esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a la primera que apareció en su listado. Ni siquiera recordaba bien su cara, pero no le importó. Necesitaba trazar un límite y para ello cualquiera de ellas serviría.

–Es más –pensó–, a lo mejor lo que necesito es un cambio, algo diferente.

–¡Hola!

–Annin. Soy Vegeta.

–¿Vegeta? –dijo visiblemente emocionada.

–Sí. Quiero sexo esta noche. ¿Vienes?

–Mmm... sí… por supuesto. Hace tiempo que…

–¡Trae a una amiga!

Dicho esto cortó la comunicación dejando a su interlocutora sorprendida y algo confundida.

Vegeta se sirvió un vaso de whisky hasta el borde. Algo en su interior le decía que debería nublar su mente para poder follarse a esas mujeres. Solo esperaba que no tardaran demasiado o lo encontrarían desmayado o al borde de la inconsciencia.

Se desanudó la corbata y se la sacó sin demasiado cuidado. Al rozarla recordó la suave tela roja que aprisionaba las muñecas de la peliazul mientras sus gemidos lo inundaban todo a su alrededor.

Sintió su erección renacer y agitar peligrosa y dolorosamente la entrepierna en sus pantalones. Por un momento barajó la posibilidad de un desahogo previo, de manera que su desempeño no fuera tan pobre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debería «entretener» a dos mujeres, pero lo pensó mejor. Él necesitaba tener sexo con una mujer que no fuera la peliazul, demostrarle a su cuerpo que para el caso cualquier mujer era lo mismo, y le interesaba bien poco si ellas quedaban satisfechas o no. Hoy necesitaba que su estúpido cuerpo entendiera razones y empezara a olvidarse de la idea de follar a la zorra azul. Ella era muy peligrosa, capaz de derrumbar esa barrera, ese muro que separaba la vida que tenia de aquella que estaba convencido no era para alguien como él, y menos con esa maldita mujer exasperante, vulgar y endemoniadamente sexy.

«¡Basta! –gritó a su mente–. Esto tiene que funcionar. Maldita sea, tiene que funcionar.»

* * *

El timbre de su departamento sonó. No había forma de que fueran la mujer y su amiga. Estaba seguro de que la muy zorra no lo haría esperar, pero sabía que no vivía tan cerca. Se acercó a la puerta y se dispuso a ver por la mirilla de quién se trataba.

Kakaroto.

«Genial. Con las ganas que tenia de golpear a alguien.»

–Hola, Vegeta.

–¿Qué quieres, Kakaroto? Estoy ocupado.

–Venía a traerte estos documentos para que firmes. Tengo que llevarlos a la casa de tu padre. De paso, tu madre me pidió que te recuerde la cena aniversario de la compañía.

–Falta más de un mes, Kakaroto –gruñó Vegeta mientras firmaba y hojeaba los folios con vehemencia, con furia, sin ningún cuidado.

–¡Eh! Más despacio. Que son importantes y tu padre me matará si no se los llevo hoy mismo y todos prolijitos. ¿Qué te pasa, Vegeta?

–¡Qué diablos te importa, insecto!

–Es que últimamente estás más gruñón de lo normal. Si tienes algún problema…

–¿Qué? ¿Tú me vas a ayudar? ¿Me vas a dar consejos de cómo…? –se calló. Había estado a punto de decirle. Había estado a un paso de decirle al idiota de Kakaroto que estaba muy… obsesionado con su vecina, tanto que su cuerpo le dolía y su mente ya no tenía paz. Que se sentía un patético insecto capaz de mendigar por minutos de su atención y matar o morir por tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos y volver a sentir la suavidad de sus labios, la humedad de su boca y el calor de su aliento.

«Definitivamente: era patético.»

–Ya vete, Kakaroto. Tengo cosas que hacer.

En ese momento el teléfono interno de departamento de Vegeta sonó. El pelinegro atendió con desánimo.

–¿Qué quieres, Yayirobe?

–Lo buscan, señor Ouji. Unas señoritas. Dicen llamarse…

–Que suban.

Dicho esto, cortó la comunicación sin más explicaciones.

–¿Esperas a alguien, Vegeta?

El pelinegro volvió a mirarlo con desprecio y bufó molesto.

–¿Por qué no te has ido, Kakaroto?

–Oh, vamos. No seas amargado. ¡Cuéntame! Tendré que quedarme a cenar con tus padres esta noche mientras tú te diviertes entre los brazos de una hermosa mujer. No es justo, Vegeta.

–De dos. –No supo por qué se lo dijo. Probablemente nunca lo supiera, o quizá solo quería demostrarle a todos y demostrarse a sí mismo que no había cambiado, que nada lo perturbaba, que nadie iba a cambiar lo que Vegeta Ouji era.

–¿Dos? ¡Maldita sea! Se ve que esta noche el noveno piso se pondrá ardiente. ¡Maldición, elegí mal mi departamento! Bueno. Tengo que irme. Si llego tarde tu madre me soltara una buena. ¿Qué le digo cuando pregunten por ti?

Vegeta lo miro con el ceño fruncido y gesto de exasperación.

–¡Ya lo sé! Que se metan en sus asuntos. Ja ja. Adiós, Vegeta.

El siempre optimista pelinegro se dio la vuelta para guardar los documentos firmados en un sobre y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Kakaroto.

–¿Sí?

–¿Por qué dijiste eso de que el noveno piso se pondría ardiente?

–Ah, sí. Porque acabo de ver a un pelirrojo entrar al departamento de tu vecina con una botella de champagne, y me pareció ver que se abrazaban en la puerta. Se ve un tipo muy amable. Subimos juntos en el ascensor y me sorprendí un poco cuando el también bajó en este piso. Primero pensé que vendría a tu departamento, pero se giró hacia el departamento de Bulma. Creo que…

Pero Vegeta hacía ya un rato que no escuchaba nada más. Las palabras «vecina», «pelirrojo» y «champagne» le taladraban la cabeza como si fueran violentos martillazos de realidad.

Su cuerpo ya no podía contener todo el odio que sentía en su interior. Necesitaba golpear algo, necesitaba aporrear a alguien contra el piso hasta que sus músculos se destensaran más por cansancio que por relajación. De preferencia, el pelirrojo en cuestión.

Miró con odio a su amigo Kakaroto. «Lugar equivocado, momento equivocado», pensó.

En esos momentos, en la puerta de su departamento sonaron un par de suaves golpes.

Desafortunadamente para él (aunque afortunadamente para su amigo), no podría, por ahora, descargar la terrible decepción que sentía. Esa maldita peliazul se la había jugado de nuevo. Lo había dejado revolucionado y alterado como un quinceañero cachondo y la muy zorra se estaba tirando a un pelirrojo, no a él, a un puto pelirrojo.

«Maldita sea.»

Unos ya no tan suaves golpes en la puerta volvieron a insistir. Visto que Vegeta no hacía ningún amago de atender a sus invitadas, Kakaroto abrió la puerta y dos hermosas y voluptuosas morenas lo saludaron con una sonrisa provocativa y una exclamación.

Kakaroto las miró sonriente y las saludó amablemente. Las morenas miraron a Vegeta esperando un recibimiento que jamás llegó. El pelinegro de cabellos de flama caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y al ver que Vegeta no daba señales de estar plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía en la habitación, y ante la mirada extraña de las dos mujeres, Kakaroto lo llamó.

–¡Vegeta!... ¡Vegeta! –al ver que no respondía se atrevió a levantar la voz–. ¡Vegeta!

–¿Qué diablos quieres, Kakaroto?

Al levantar la vista hacia donde el estúpido lo estaba llamando, vio tres pares de ojos confundidos y expectantes.

–Rayos –farfulló más para sí que para ser escuchado por otros. Aunque Kakaroto no era el ser más lúcido sobre la tierra, no sería difícil, hasta para él, atar cabos y darse cuenta de que el motivo de su patético estado se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos, a solo una pared de por medio, seguramente retozando en los brazos de uno de sus tantos amantes.

Tenía que sacar a esa odiosa peliazul de su sistema, de su mente y de su cuerpo. La idea de acostarse con ella para después humillarla de repente no parecía tan buena, y mucho menos inteligente.

Debería alejarse de esa mujer, por su salud mental, y tenía frente a él la solución clásica, dos soluciones, mejor dicho.

–Ya vete, Kakaroto. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas y las sonrisas seductoras de excitación volvieron al instante.

Kakaroto salió del departamento no sin antes dedicarle a su jefe y amigo una mueca de satisfacción y orgullo.

–Hola, Vegeta. Te he extrañado –dijo Annin mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior–. Te presento a mi amiga…

–¡Desvístanse! Las espero en la habitación.

Dicho esto salió hacia su cuarto dejando un par de atónitas damas más que confundidas que antes.

Al llegar a la habitación se deshizo de su saco y lo arrojó con bronca hacia una de las sillas. Mientras se desabrochaba toscamente los botones de su camisa escuchó unas risas que no venían de su departamento, y lo sabía. Y es que gracias a su decisión de convertir el balcón de su habitación en un patio de invierno, había conectado acústicamente dicho balcón con la sala de estar del departamento del lado. Solo una puerta de vidrio corrediza separaba la intimidad de su habitación de la de la sala del otro departamento, es decir, la sala en la que en este momento la maldita peliazul se encontraba celebrando su revolcón número…

«Por Kami. Ni se atrevía a adivinar un número. Cualquier atisbo de cálculo de cuántas veces su sexy vecina había entregado su precioso cuerpo a los asquerosos brazos de asquerosos tipos le revolvía el estómago.»

Tenía que cerrar esa puerta, mantener esa odiosa voz y esa estridente carcajada lejos de su conciencia al borde de una psicosis, aunque… tal vez… podría tratar de escuchar algo…

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta y pudo escuchar nuevamente la sonora risa de su vecina. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se volvió a tensar de excitación y su miembro reaccionó con una sacudida.

Se dispuso a escuchar a su vecina. De repente, la carcajada grave de un hombre le hizo fruncir las cejas y apretar los puños hasta que las palmas de sus manos le dolieron.

 _–_ _Ya basta, Tapión. Basta, suéltame._

Los gritos seguidos de las risas de ambos fueron como una cachetada al rostro, un puñetazo al estómago y una patada a la ingle.

Recordó la sonrisa que ella le dedicó al malnacido calvo después del orgasmo en las vitrinas y la opresión en el pecho le llevó necesariamente una mano a sus pectorales.

«¡Qué diablos era esto!»

Nuevamente, las risas juguetonas de esos dos lo trajeron a la realidad, esa maldita realidad en la que su vecina estaba teniendo sexo con un pelirrojo, y no con él.

Se removió con una más creciente frustración.

–Yo también puedo jugar este juego –gruñó.

–¿Qué juego?

La pregunta de una de las morenas desnudas en su habitación le hizo tomar realmente dimensiones de lo que sucedería en unos instantes. Por primera vez en la noche, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero más para el mismo que para ellas.

–El juego de hacer que sus gritos se escuchen en todo este maldito edificio.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

–Vamos, Bulma. ¡Preséntamelo! ¿Qué te cuesta? Mi radar gay está muy atrofiado últimamente. Quizá tenga una oportunidad.

–No lo creo, Tapión.

–Vamos, Bulma. Es solo curiosidad –insistió el pelirrojo.

–Es que de verdad no creo que sea gay.

–Estos ricos reprimidos lo ocultan muy bien. A veces, parecen verdaderos donjuanes y en realidad les gusta más que los rieguen que regar.

Bulma se carcajeó por la analogía.

–¿Ah, sí? –cuestionó divertida la peliazul.

–En serio. Fue muy amable y atento mientras subíamos en el ascensor. Me miraba con una mirada extraña. Quizá lo obnubilé con mi encanto y sex appeal.

–No quiero que se desencantes. No parece gay…

–Podría ser gay. Solo hay que averiguarlo.

–¿Un gay se excitaría al verme bailar semidesnuda?

–Cariño. Un eunuco se excitaría al verte bailar con una sotana.

–Ja ja ja. Está bien. Lo averiguaré, pero solo porque me dices unas palabras tan bonitas y románticas.

–Así soy yo… todo un sentimental.

Ambos siguieron riendo estruendosamente. No sabían si eran los margaritas, el champagne, o ambos, pero Bulma se sentía realmente feliz y divertida. Atrás había quedado el pánico que sintió tras el beso… mejor dicho el «increíble beso» con su odioso vecino.

–¿Y? ¿Me dirás finalmente el motivo de tu desesperado llamado de auxilio? Ya sabes… «Tapión. Ven rápido. Te necesito» es un pedido que se presta a varias interpretaciones.

Bulma respiró hondo. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación y quiso mitigar un poco la sorpresa.

–Ok. Pero no grites. Ni bailes. Ni te rías. Ni…

–Sí. ¡Ya sé! Me quedo como estatua hasta que me digas, pero, por favor… ¡habla ya!

–Bueno… está bien... pero no hagas escándalo. No significo nada… eh… eh… me besé con Ouji.

Tapión amagó un gesto de exaltación pero lo postergó al ver la mirada furibunda de su amiga. Decidió callar y asentir como una doncella inglesa del siglo XVII.

Bulma rodó los ojos y siguió:

–Pasó muy rápido. Ni siquiera sé cómo. Llegué de la casa de Milk. El ascensor se abrió. Me doy de bruces contra su pecho. Me grita. Le grito. Me grita que me calle. Le grito que me calle él… y de repente tengo su boca sobre la mía, su lengua adentro de ella, sus manos en mi cuerpo, las mías en el de él y ni un puto milímetro de espacio entre nosotros.

–Ajá –dijo hasta el momento un sobrio Tapión simulando la actitud de un psicoanalista pijo atendiendo a una de esas locas esquizofrénicas y paranoicas que iban a consulta tres veces por semana a ser oídas pero no escuchadas.

Bulma frunció los labios en molestia. Sabía que su pelirrojo amigo le estaba tomando el pelo, pero prosiguió:

–No sé cuánto duró, ni quién se separó primero, pero después de… un tiempo de intenso magreo… nos separamos. Yo me quedé paralizada, esperando escuchar sus burlas, un nuevo avance o algo… pero él… se fue. Se fue… se dio la vuelta… caminó hacia su departamento y se fue… sin decir ni una maldita cosa.

Tapión la miraba inexpresivo, moviendo sutilmente la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como asintiendo.

Bulma esperaba una respuesta. «Mierda, si lo había llamado con tanta urgencia era porque necesitaba un consejo, no una manicura.»

Después de casi un minuto la peliazul explotó:

–¡Por Kami, Tapión! Di algo, maldita sea. Habla de una puta vez o te juro que…

–¿Ya puedo hablar? –preguntó parsimonioso.

Bulma asintió resignada a los juegos mentales de su mejor amigo.

–¡Ahhhhhhh! –chilló como «una» adolescente en el recital de su cantante pop favorito–. Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Bulma intentó enojarse; de verdad lo intentó, pero la teatralidad y la exageración del pelirrojo la estaban divirtiendo sobremanera.

–¡Sabía que echarían chispas, que se atraerían como polos opuestos, que calentarían todo este estúpido rascacielos pijo!… ¡Uy!… ¿Hace calor…?, porque de repente tengo calor –empezó a hiperventilar su mejor amigo ante la mirada divertida de la peliazul.

–Tengo miedo.

Esa única frase de Bulma, esas dos palabras, pusieron en alerta a Tapión que cesó en sus bromas para acercarse aún más a su querida amiga.

–Cariño… ¿qué pasa?

–Él me considera una puta. Me aborrece. Me desprecia con toda su alma.

–… Pero… te besó.

–Le atraigo… y me odia por eso, es solo eso.

–¿Y tú?

–Lo odio… es todo lo que detesto en un hombre: machista, retrógrado, arrogante, despectivo, el tiburón de los negocios que se come a los peces chicos de un bocado, del mismo tipo que llevó a la ruina la empresa de mi padre. Hay tantos motivos por los que no debería gustarme…

–Pero te gusta.

Bulma no contestó. No hacía falta.

–¿Qué tanto? –preguntó Tapión.

–Lo suficiente para cuestionarme.

Tapión abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Alejarme. Él nunca me tomará en serio. Una vez que pase por su cama me olvidará y yo…

–Tendrás que juntar los pedazos.

Bulma solo le dio un largo trago a su séptimo vaso de margarita.

–Pero… ¿y si a él le pasa lo mismo?

Bulma lo miró burlona.

–¿Por qué no? Eres hermosa, sexy, inteligente, divertida…

–Una estríper, exhibicionista, que vive de prestado y ni siquiera tiene una cuenta en el banco.

–¿Y crees que algo así le importe?

–Él no es como nosotros… a él solo le interesa ganar, el éxito y pasarla bien. Las mujeres solo somos un número, nada más. Yo he tenido mucho sexo, todo el que he querido, pero de verdad cada uno de los hombres que elegí me gustaba, sé sus nombres, qué hacían, qué les gustaba, qué buscaban. Nunca quise una relación, pero siempre pedí respeto y pasión. Con el tendré lo segundo pero nunca lo primero.

–A lo mejor le importas. A lo mejor le gustas de verdad. A lo mejor no le da lo mismo tú que otra.

Bulma calló. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría Vegeta Ouji respetarla y tomarla en serio?

Justo en ese momento de silencio que se había formado entre los viejos amigos, unos estruendosos gemidos se escucharon fuerte y claramente como si vinieran de alguna de las habitaciones del mismo departamento.

Bulma y Tapión se miraron divertidos. «Alguien en el edificio lo estaba pasando realmente bien.»

Siguieron las voces hasta el balcón de la sala. Al acercarse lentamente, para escuchar sin ser vistos, pudieron distinguir los gemidos de dos mujeres.

–¡Vaya!… todo un casanova –susurró divertido Tapión.

–Ah… ah… ¡Por Kami, Vegeta!

El rostro de la peliazul empalideció. Sintió cómo su corazón se comprimía y no le gustó esa sensación… no le gustó para nada.

«Maldito estúpido corazón… te lo mereces.»

Tapión la miró entristecido.

–¿Estás bien?

–Por supuesto que sí –dijo una sonriente Bulma–. No esperaba otra cosa de él. Es más… me alegro. Así ya no tengo dudas. No le intereso especialmente. Cualquier agujero le da igual.

–Quizá… quizá necesita dos para no pensar en una.

–¿De veras quieres que me ilusione con un tipo como Vegeta Ouji, Tapión?

El pelirrojo ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

–Es verdad. Perdóname.

Los gemidos seguían azotando los oídos de la peliazul.

–Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta. No quiero que sepa que estuve aquí escuchándolo todo. No le daré esa satisfacción.

Una mirada de complacencia se apareció por el rostro de Tapión.

–Oh. Por supuesto que no. Lo que le daremos es una lección.

–¿Una lección? ¿De qué?

–Una lección de humildad.

Bulma rió confusa. Las palabras «Vegeta Ouji» y «humildad» eran totalmente incompatibles en una oración, a no ser que dijera «Vegeta Ouji no sabe lo que es la humildad».

–¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! Le darás un golpe en la cabeza, perderá la memoria y lo convencerás de que en realidad es un tierno corderito.

–No. Más sencillo que eso… Sabrá que no hay orgasmos como los de Bulma Brief.

Tapión se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Bulma. De allí apareció unos segundos después con el colchón inflable de la peliazul. Lo paró contra una de las paredes del departamento, aquella que compartía con el departamento del 9º A.

Bulma lo veía correr de un lado para el otro confundida.

«¡Pero qué diablos estaba tramando.»

De pronto, Tapión empezó a dar topetazos contra el colchón y a lanzar gruñidos como en el sexo.

Bulma comenzó a reír. En el acto, tuvo un «deja vu».

Tres años atrás, cuando una vecina metiche del departamento que ambos compartían los había denunciado por ruidos molestos, los amigos habían cobrado venganza «auditiva» fingiendo la más alocada y salvaje noche de sexo de la historia. La pobre mujer los evitaba desde entonces, esquivándolos en los pasillos e incluso tomando las escaleras si los veía esperar el ascensor.

De pronto, la idea de darle a Ouji un poco de su propia medicina no le pareció nada despreciable, así no le hiciera efecto y aunque fuera solo un placebo.

Bulma miró a Tapión con una sonrisa divertida y lo siguió en la lucha de gruñidos, gemidos y alaridos de éxtasis mientras golpeteaban la pared del pelinegro.

El juego, el champagne, los margaritas y un corazón estúpido… una extraña combinación.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Ensartarse en esas mujeres casi por deporte no estaba siendo ni siquiera placentero. Sentía su miembro duro pero completamente ajeno al placer. Las fuertes estocadas mantenían a las mujeres gritando de éxtasis y sintiendo orgasmo tras orgasmo, y él… se sentía incapaz de correrse. Ni siquiera cerrando los ojos podía llegar a imaginar un contexto que le resultara más satisfactorio y que lo llevara a eyacular de una vez por todas.

Las morenas intentaron acariciarlo, besarlo, pero el cuerpo del pelinegro las rechazaba.

Cada segundo que pasaba era más y más frustrante. Quería terminar de una vez, echar a esas zorras de su casa y dormir, dormir por una semana hasta que la peliazul no fuera más que un recuerdo, un mal recuerdo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, clavando su falo ya morado de la tensión en el interior de una y otra mujer. No sabía cuántas veces cada una de ellas había gritado su orgasmo. Terminaba una y seguía con la otra, sin parar, sin descansos, rogando que en algún momento lograra finalmente su liberación.

Pero no sentía ni siquiera un poco de deleite, ni siquiera algo de satisfacción. Definitivamente, la catalogaría como la noche más nefasta de su vida, a pesar de haber compartido la cama con dos mujeres, a pesar de lo satisfechas que ellas estuvieran, a pesar de todo.

El cansancio muscular de sus piernas empezó a molestarlo.

«Mierda. No lo lograría. No terminaría y su frustración crecería a niveles intolerables para cualquier hombre, incluso para él.»

–¡Arrrggh…! –El gruñido de Vegeta le quitó las últimas energías que le quedaban.

Retiró bruscamente su miembro del interior de una de las mujeres… ya no lograba distinguir si era Annin o la amiga de la que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar su nombre, y no lo haría. Echaría a ese par a la calle. No le habían servido de nada.

Estaba a punto de gritarles a las mujeres que estaban casi desmayadas en la cama cuando la oyó.

–¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

«La peliazul.» Era su voz. Eran sus gemidos. Los reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Los distinguiría de entre miles de gritos de millones de mujeres. Era ella. Esa maldita bruja que lo había hechizado, que lo había convertido en alguien incapaz de disfrutar del sexo si no era con ella, que no quería otro cuerpo que no fuera el de ella.

«¡Diablos! Estoy muy jodido.»

No supo en qué momento su cuerpo lo decidió por encima de su parte consciente y Vegeta empezó a frotar toda la longitud de su miembro.

Cerró los ojos para no pensar, para no ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Una de las mujeres intentó tomarlo entre sus manos pero él se las retiró sin mucho cuidado. La otra quiso decir algo pero fue inmediatamente callada por Vegeta, que se encontraba abstraído en los sonidos que provenían de detrás de la pared, haciéndola temblar.

Se negó a analizar más la situación. Se negó a aceptar que no era él quien estaba haciendo gritar a su sexy vecina; que no era su sexo el que estaba aprisionando su erección con dureza; que no era su cuerpo el que estaba a punto de quedar lánguido encima de las hermosas curvas de Bulma Brief.

Sintió su éxtasis llegar, como el voraz cauce de un río traicionero que arrastra todo a su paso. Rápidamente se quitó el condón para que la liberación fuera completa. Lo necesitaba. ¡Por Kami si lo necesitaba!

Y fue cuando la peliazul gritó su más enérgico alarido que los testículos de Vegeta parecieron explotar para luego bombear con frenesí su semilla por todo tu largo tronco hasta derramarse durante lo que parecieron largos y eternos minutos.

Se sintió desfallecer. Abrió los ojos para tirarse en la cama evitando caer sobre su propia eyaculación pero no había rastros de ella. Se percató de la presencia de las mujeres que lo miraban juguetonas mientras se lamían los labios.

«Genial. No tendría que tirar esas carísimas sábanas de algodón egipcio que había hecho traer especialmente de Europa.»

–Ya pueden irse. Cierren la puerta al salir.

Las mujeres lo miraron estupefactas. Vegeta se tiró sobre la cama y sin querer pensar en nada más, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se durmió pensando en unos ojos azules que lo miraban profundamente.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Estaban fatigados, agotados en realidad. Después del grito final de Bulma habían caído rendidos sobre sus propias rodillas, riendo y jadeando de cansancio. Habían dejado caer el colchón y se habían tirado sobre él divertidos tratando de normalizar su respiración.

De repente, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Bulma habló:

–Debo irme de aquí, Tapión. Debo alejarme de Vegeta Ouji.

* * *

 _Bueno... capítulo largo y divertido... ¿no les parece? Espero que les haya gustado y haya compensado un poco la espera. Ahora les explicaré por qué esta entrega fue tan difícil de escribir._

 _Quería que en el capítulo quedara en evidencia de que en verdad se trataba de una lucha de gemidos, de un lado y del otro de la pared (imagínense un partido de tenis en el que de un lado estaba Vegeta con Annin y esa pobre chica de la que NUNCA sabremos su nombre, y del otro Bulma y Tapión algo «alegres» y entonados). Así irían... golpe a golpe... POV Bulma, POV Vegeta, POV Bulma, POV Vegeta... y así hasta que terminaran (literalmente), pero después no me gustó como quedaba... demasiado rígido... así que me tomé un día para repensar el capítulo (UN DÍA... no nueve semanas y media, lunáticas) y lo rearmé de esta manera que espero les haya gustado._

 _Bueno... las dejo. Acabo de ver el capítulo 47 de DBS y tengo que irme a llorar un rato. Este lunes «Pequeña» va puntual, y trataremos de retomar el ritmo inicial. Hay feriado largo en Argentina así que unos días al «ocio» nos vendrán bien para adelantar las historias y así evitar los nervios de la espera. Las quiero mucho. Gracias por ser tan fan... es un honor escribir para un público como ustedes._


	7. Karma

_Hola, bellezas. Aquí... casi a tiempo... unos minutitos nomás. Estoy muy contenta de que se hayan divertido con el capítulo anterior y la lucha de gemidos. El capítulo de hoy es muy importante para la historia, pero el próximo será... OMG. Hoy odiaremos a Veggi pero en el próximo nos volveremos a enamorar... promesa de scout._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Bulma y Vegeta reaccionan de una manera extraña tras el beso que se dieron. En lugar de acercarse más, se esfuerzan por alejarse uno del otro. Eso en mi país se llama «cagazo» y en el resto de Latinoamérica creo que le dicen «miedo». La intervención inocente y desafortunada de Gokú convence a Vegeta de que Bulma está teniendo sexo con Tapión en su departamento, y él, para demostrarle que es un macho alfa en toda su extensión (algo corta, a decir verdad), se enfiesta con dos (sí, con dos) mujeres que ni siquiera le gustan._

 _Cada uno tiene la férrea intención de alejarse del otro... pero parece que mientras más lo intentan... menos funciona._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

«Karma». Esa palabra que se usa para definir a una de las primeras leyes que rigen el universo; aquella que asociamos con términos como causa y efecto, justicia infalible y equilibrio divino, y que básicamente significa: «el puto destino te cobrará cada una de las que hiciste y en la misma puta moneda».

Y ahí estaba Bulma, descalza, con un corto short de chándal, una musculosa blanca y sin sostén, tratando de decidir cómo enfrentaba esta tan inesperada atracción por su vecino de piso, mientras desayunaba un tazón de fresas y cereales, sin yogur porque se había olvidado de comprar y no quería salir hasta haberse asegurado que no se encontraría él en el pasillo, en el ascensor o en el hall de entrada.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero hacerlo ya. No le gustaba la idea de andar huyendo como una cobarde, y además, ella era Bulma Brief, la gran Bulma Brief. Eran los hombres quienes debían de temerle, y no al revés; eran ellos quienes deberían luchar por aplacar el deseo que tenían por ella, y no al revés; era Vegeta Ouji quien debería estar arrodillado a sus pies pidiendo perdón por todas las veces que la había insultado, llamado «zorra» y menospreciado por su manera de vivir el sexo, y no ser ella la que estaba cuestionándoselo todo.

«Basta. Se acabó. Toda mi vida evitando enamor… que alguien me afectara de esta forma, y lo hace el más jodido cabrón de todo el puto planeta.»

Jodido karma.

Quería pensar en otra cosa. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. Necesitaba… no pensar… y sabía cómo hacerlo.

Se fue hasta la habitación y buscó en su mochila un disco compacto y sus zapatillas de baile.

No quería toparse con nadie al salir (y sí… con nadie se refería a Vegeta Ouji o a alguno de sus idiotas amigos), pero desgraciadamente no tenía un equipo de audio y en su celular tampoco tenía cargada ninguna lista de reproducción de música. Tendría que recordar pedirle a Tapión que le bajara música a su celular, así no tendría que salir… y no era que estuviera huyendo de… nadie en particular. Simplemente… estaba guardando distancias hasta acomodar su cabeza. Nada más.

Esa misma noche iría al club, aunque no le tocara trabajar. Vería si se encontraba con algunos amigos y hablarían, reirían y se divertirían como siempre, y con un poco de suerte reentrenaría a su cuerpo para que dejara de anhelar a ese idiota pelinegro de pelos en punta. Pero ahora… volvería al que fue y siempre sería su primer y único amor: el ballet.

Bulma se asomó al pasillo y se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Al no escuchar ningún ruido sonrió y rápidamente se encaminó hacia las escaleras con rumbo al gimnasio. Allí, junto a las máquinas de ejercicio, había un gran salón con un hermoso espejo que cubría toda la superficie de una de las paredes. Y allí mismo, un equipo de música que envidiaría cualquier bar o club nocturno, incluido «Estado Salvaje».

Bulma entró al spa y se sintió feliz al notarlo vacío.

«Genial. Una buena para mí. Aunque era obvio. Ya eran las 8:30 y todos los dizque megaempresarios seguramente ya estarían en sus lujosas oficinas comprando y vendiendo países o almas al mejor postor.»

Caminó feliz al gran salón dando unos giros descalza para poder calcular las dimensiones y la textura del piso.

Perfecto.

Se calzó las zapatillas de punta y se dirigió hacia el equipo de música. Sacó el disco con la colección de Ígor Stravinski y eligió la canción número 4: «El pájaro de fuego».

A continuación se posicionó en el centro del salón, hizo una reverencia como si estuviera en el escenario del Teatro alla Scala de Milán, ante un auditorio lleno de amantes del arte, del ballet y de la música clásica.

Con el control remoto presionó el botón de reproducir para después tirar el control sobre unos amplios sillones blancos que habían sido colocados elegantemente en una de las esquinas de su ahora pista de baile.

La música empezó a sonar fuerte y melodiosa, y Bulma se dejó llevar… como hacía siempre que permitía que su cuerpo, y no su mente, dirigiera los sus movimientos, el ritmo y la dirección.

«Quizá debería volver a confiar en mi cuerpo. Él nunca se ha equivocado. Es un maldito kamikaze; le encanta el peligro y siempre ha sido así. Solo espero que esta vez sepa lo que hace.»

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Maldita sea. Estaba retrasado y encima había olvidado los malditos documentos que debía presentar a su padre. Lo peor de todo es que no podía culpara a nadie. Ni al idiota de Kakaroto que le había informado de la importancia de que llevara esos papeles a la reunión, ni al idiota de Turles que se lo había recordado con un mensaje de texto a las 7 de la mañana y al que había mandado al diablo diciéndole que él no era ningún estúpido capaz de olvidar calzarse la cabeza encima de los hombros, ni al idiota de Broly que se lo había recordado cuando estaba a menos de 100 metros de llegar a la empresa de su padre.

No podía culpar a nadie, excepto a la zorra de su vecina y a la clara obsesión que tenía por ella y que lo estaba volviendo un zombi idiota.

Y es que no lograba sacársela de la cabeza ni un puto momento: mientras entrenaba en el gimnasio, mientras se duchaba, mientras conducía, mientras veía al estúpido de Yayirobe sonreírle cómplice como si fueran los mejores amigos.

Se estaba volviendo loco, y lo peor de todo es que no había una puta cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto.

La idea de follarla hasta cansarse, por más atractiva que pareciera, era jugar con fuego.

No… ni siquiera era jugar, porque jugar implicaba alguna chance de ganar, y con la maldita peliazul esa oportunidad estaba descartada de plano. Ella ganaría… pasara lo que pasara lo tendría a su pies arrastrándose y babeando como un bulldog.

Eso no era jugar con fuego. Eso era encerrarse en una casa en llamas y tirar la llave.

No, definitivamente esa idea quedaba descartada. Si un beso lo había dejado hecho un majadero, no quería ni pensar en el adefesio en que se convertiría por ella, por una zorra, una mujerzuela que se gana la vida bailando desnuda y excitando a un montón de pervertidos, una zorra que tiene sexo con hombres con la misma frecuencia que un hombre, y que se comporta al respecto como si fuera uno.

«No... Eso no tenía lógica y era sexista.»

Las mujeres se podían acostar con quienes quisieran… pero no ella… ella era una zorra porque le gustaba que la vieran, le gustaba exhibirse y mostrar cada parte de su cuerpo sin ningún pudor, sin vergüenza, y eso… eso… eso era algo delicioso de ver… en sí, era uno de los actos más eróticos y provocativos que hubiera visto nunca

Ella era una zorra porque sí… así fuera él quien estuviera con ella en las vitrinas… así fuera él quien la hiciera jadear… así fuera él quien se bebiera el delicioso néctar de su sexo… era… era… una zorra, una maldita zorra sexy.

La mujer más sexy que hubiera visto nunca… y eso lo estaba matando… no tenerla lo estaba matando… saber que desde que la conoció se había acostado con el calvo y el pelirrojo, cuanto menos, lo estaba matando.

No se reconocía a sí mismo: posesivo con una mujer a la que solo había besado, por más que ese beso hubiera sido… intenso. Tenía que ponerle un alto a todo eso. Tenía que terminar con ella, con desearla, con soñarla y con estar idiotizado por su cuerpo.

«Se acabó. Era una zorra y se lo repetiría a sí mismo hasta que se convenciera, y se lo diría a ella y a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo.»

–¡Buenos días, señor Ouji! ¿De vuelta tan temprano?

–¡Ya cállate, Yayirobe! Olvidé unos papeles.

–Ya que está aquí… quizá quiera darse una vuelta por el gimnasio. Esta ideal para un poco de ejercicio…

–Eres idiota, Yayirobe. Te estoy diciendo que volví porque olvidé unos papeles. No tengo tiempo para nada.

El ascensor llegó por fin y un Vegeta más enojado, si eso era posible, se subió y apretó el anteúltimo piso, el noveno, el último piso con departamentos antes del spa terraza.

Cuando llegó al noveno piso salió apresuradamente con las llaves en las manos, pero antes de que las pusiera en la cerradura de su puerta, una melodía de música clásica lo hizo detenerse.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Seguramente ya lo estaban esperando y su padre le echaría la bronca del siglo por su retraso, pero no lo pudo evitar. Era su cuerpo el que se sentía atraído hacia esa música; su cerebro había quedado en _stand by_ , y sin siquiera razonarlo o sopesar las consecuencias, subió sigilosamente las escaleras.

Él no era un asiduo asistente al teatro, y menos al ballet, pero su madre era una gran conocedora de la danza y la música clásica, y en más de una oportunidad había tenido que acompañarla a galas y funciones benéficas que eran organizadas por una de las tantas fundaciones que tanto ella, como Gine, la madre de Kakaroto y Raditz, organizaban.

A pesar del malhumor inicial por tener que ir a ese tipo de eventos, no podía no aceptar que algunas presentaciones lo habían conmovido, especialmente al ver la emoción en los ojos de su madre.

Mirando alrededor a sus acompañantes era fácil diferenciar quién asistía para figurar y quién lo hacía por disfrutar el espectáculo, y había sido la propia Brassica Ouji quien le había dicho una gran verdad a su hijo: «Cualquiera viene a estas galas a donar dinero, pero solo un alma sensible se retira a la intimidad a escucharla o sentirla».

Y ahí estaba él… a punto de girar la puerta de acceso al spa para ver a… –abrió la puerta y se asomó–… el motivo de su insomnio, de su ansiedad y de su falta de concentración.

«Diablos.»

La maldita mujer vestía un short cortísimo que dejaba apreciar un hermoso trasero y unas torneadas piernas que terminaban en unas zapatillas de baile. Una ajustada musculosa dejaba más que a la vista sus atributos de diosa: sus pechos erguidos y generosos, sus pezones duros y tan… deseables.

Sintió su miembro endurecerse y empezar a latir con fuerza, reclamando la atención de su necesidad. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, otro en la garganta y otro más en la nuca.

Tendría que ver a un quiropráctico, y si no lograba controlar las reacciones que esa mujer provocaba en su cuerpo, pronto necesitaría un kinesiólogo, un psiquiatra o un maldito exorcista.

Le costaba respirar, le costaba moverse. La mujer terminó de elongar y se dirigió hacia el blanco sillón de la sala. Tomó el control remoto y buscó una nueva canción: «Apollon», también de Stravinski. Apretó reproducir y caminó hacia el centro del salón.

Lo que sucedió a continuación solo se podrían calificar como «sublime».

Era… exquisita. Toda ella. Cuando giraba, cuando se inclinaba, cuando se erguía y su cuello se veía aún más largo de lo que era. Cuando sus brazos oscilaban con la cadencia de la melodía y con todo su cuerpo contaba una historia: cómo Apolo instruía a Calíope en el arte de la poesía.

Era tan buena que emocionaba. Su técnica, o como sea que se llamara, eran majestuosas. Aunque él no era un experto, no podía haber movimientos más perfectos, más armoniosos, más delicados. Se encontró a sí mismo admirándola. No solo deseándola, como venía haciendo ya desde que la había conocido, sino deslumbrado por su gracia, embelesado por su sincronía y maravillado por su agilidad… esa que seguramente usaba también para el sexo.

«¡Plaf! Cachetada de realidad.»

No era una excelsa y culta bailarina de ballet. Era un vulgar zorra bailarina exótica que vendía su cuerpo al mejor postor… y lo había hecho 67 veces, se había acostado con 67 hombres y tendría… ¿cuántos?... ¿23 años?

«Doblemente zorra.» «Triplemente zorra.п

Azotó la puerta para llamar su atención. Bulma se sobresaltó por el fuerte golpe, se desconcentró en medio de un movimiento y cayó al piso, dándose un duro golpe en el coxis.

Instintivamente Vegeta quiso lanzarse a ayudarla, pero la mirada de odio de la peliazul seguida de una mueca de dolor lo persuadió. En su lugar, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

Ella no dijo nada. Como pudo se puso de pie, se dirigió a buscar el control remoto y apagó la música. Caminó hacia el reproductor y quitó el disco. Mientras lo guardaba de nuevo en la caja Vegeta se debatía.

¿Qué debía decirle? Quería alejarse de ella pero cada vez que la tenía cerca, esa necesidad de interactuar con ella, de lograr de ella alguna reacción, la que fuera, podía más que su decisión original de mantenerse a salvo de su embrujo, de esa mirada que lo hipnotizaba y de esa voz que le apagaba los sentidos.

Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba la debilidad, y al lado de esa mujer se sentía un insecto al que ella podría aplastar con un solo dedo.

–No lo haces mal.

Bulma detuvo la marcha que había emprendido hacia la salida del lugar.

Pero él no la dejaría irse así nomás, tan campante, mientras él se quedaba archivando en su memoria nuevas y hermosas imágenes de ella bailando toda elegancia y majestuosidad. No la dejaría ganar. No esta vez.

–Pero claro... obviamente el ballet no paga tanto como la prostitución.

Pudo notar cómo los hombros de Bulma se tensaban, los vellos de su nuca se erizaban y los puños en sus manos se apretaban hasta que logró sentir el sonido de la caja del disco quebrarse.

–Es una lástima. Las bailarinas son escasas, pero las putas abundan.

De espaldas a él, la vio levantar la cabeza y pasar las manos por sus ojos, como quien seca una lágrima.

«¡Qué diablos!»

La peliazul se dio media vuelta y caminó directamente hacia él.

Vegeta podía ver la furia en su mirada. El odio y… algo más… ¿dolor?

Ok. Se había pasado un poco… pero así era como funcionaba aquello. Él la llamaba «zorra», ella «mono arrogante» o algo por el estilo, y se miraban con desprecio… y deseo, aunque ahora no era eso lo que veía en su cara.

Ok. Quizá sí se mereciera esa cachetada.

¡Plof!

«Qué mierda.»

Se había preparado para una cachetada, un débil puñetazo o un comentario mordaz e inteligente, pero no, nunca en toda su vida, había esperado un terrible rodillazo en su ingle, y por Kami que nunca lo habían golpeado allí y no tenía la más puta idea de lo mucho que dolía.

«Mierda.» «Mierda.» «Mierda.»

Miro a su alrededor. Había perdido la noción de dónde estaba… y con quién.

Levantó la vista y lo pudo ver. Estaba arrodillado, sobándose la entrepierna y seguramente con los ojos vidriosos.

–Sabía que algún día te vería así, Ouji. Llorando como una niña y arrodillado a mis pies. No sé qué tipo de mujeres acostumbras tratar, mono estúpido, pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra llamarme «puta» te arrepentirás. Recuerda este dolor, Vegeta Ouji, porque querrás volver a sentirlo antes que la agonía que soy capaz de causarte.

Vegeta se quedó de piedra. Quería insultarla… diablos, si hasta quería ahorcarla, pero la promesa de un dolor superior a este que ahora sentía lo estaba conteniendo de decir o hacer otra cosa. Bulma sonrió burlona, se dio media vuelta y salió de la terraza, dejando al pelinegro intentando ponerse de pie, pero sin éxito. El dolor seguía siendo aún muy fuerte.

Sacó su celular para pedir ayuda pero lo pensó mejor y lo volvió a guardar. ¿Qué diría? ¿Que su vecina le golpeó la entrepierna por llamarla «zorra»?

No. Ni en un millón de años les daría material para que esos idiotas se burlaran de él a sus espaldas, ya que nadie era lo suficientemente suicida como para decirle algo en la cara, en especial últimamente, y en especial si tenía algo que ver con la peliazul.

Bulma Brief. Esa mujer se las pagaría. Pagaría por ese rodillazo y por cada humillación que le había proferido. Y ya no se rebajaría ante ella. Dejaría de pensar en ella y de obsesionarse con su cuerpo. De pensar dónde estaba y con quién. De imaginarla, soñarla y añorarla.

–¡Señor Ouji! ¡Señor Ouji!

«Maldición. El estúpido que faltaba.»

–¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llamemos al médico?

–¿Un médico? ¿Para qué? –dijo tratando de disimular el dolor irguiéndose lentamente.

–Los golpes en esa zona –dijo Yayirobe señalando la entrepierna– duelen como los mil demonios… lo sé porque…

Vegeta lo miró estupefacto.

«¿Cómo sabía…?».

En el acto miró por encima de la puerta del spa. Cámaras de seguridad.

Genial. No solo el idiota de Yayirobe había presenciado en vivo y en directo una nueva humillación de la perra azul, sino que además ésta estaba grabada y guardada en video.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Cuando pensaba que no podía caer más bajo… llegaba el estúpido gordo con una pala para cavar un par de metros más profundo.

–Yayirobe. Una palabra de esto a alguien y te mataré. Primero te mataré y después te echaré a alguna zanja de la periferia.

–No se preocupe, señor Ouji. No diré una palabra.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Tendría que ir a su departamento por un poco de hielo y esos estúpidos documentos que tantos problemas le habían causado. Pero antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco.

–Elimina los videos de seguridad del spa de la última hora y…

–¿El baile de la señorita Bulma también?

Vegeta lo pensó unos momentos. A pesar del odio que sentía por esa mujer y de que quería estrangularla con sus propias manos, la idea de volver a verla bailar, con esos gráciles movimientos, con esas piernas tan magnificas y especialmente con esa sexy musculosa le hizo estremecer, pero eso sería seguir alimentando su deseo por ella. Quería volver a verla bailar, lo quería más que cualquier cosa, pero el miedo a lo que ese deseo implicaba decidió por él:

–Elimínalo todo, y no te atrevas a sacarle copia, porque si me entero de que hay una cinta de esa mujer dando vueltas por ahí, sabré que fuiste tú y no querrás estar cerca de mí en ese momento.

Yayirobe asintió nervioso y se dispuso a salir detrás de su jefe, pero éste no se movió.

–Otra cosa –agregó Vegeta sin mirarlo–. No quiero saber más nada de esa mujer, nada de lo que haga me interesa.

«Ya veré yo cómo hago que me las pague todas juntas.»

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

–¡Maldito imbécil! No puedo creer que te haya dicho todo eso. Perdóname, B. Perdóname por insistir en que te dieras una oportunidad con ese idiota. No importa lo guapo que sea, lo bien que bese o lo salvaje que parezca follar con él; es un estúpido que no se merece ni siquiera una mirada tuya. Lo siento, cariño. Ojalá pudiera estar contigo en estos momentos. ¡Odio haberte dejado sola en este momento!

–Tranquilo, Tapión. Estoy bien. Todo esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Lo que pude empezar a sentir por él ahora es solo un recuerdo de lo idiota que puede llegar a ser una si solo sigue los impulsos de su estúpido corazón.

–No, B. No lo hagas. No te cierres a sentir solo porque el imbécil de Ouji sea un ciego incapaz de ver la asombrosa mujer que eres.

–No me cierro, cariño… pero de verdad me dolieron sus palabras. No es la primera vez que me llaman «puta», y seguramente no será la última, pero de verdad… y en el contexto que lo hizo. Sabes lo emotiva que me pongo cuando estoy bailando, cómo me duele no haber cumplido mi sueño de seguir haciéndolo. Es el único momento en que me permito ser vulnerable para que afloren todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos… y me agarró así, con la guardia baja. Me siento una tonta…

–El tonto es él, preciosa, que se perdió la oportunidad de conocerte. Te amo, B. Eres la persona más hermosa que conozco. Amo tu forma de ser, tu fuerza, tu entrega y sobre todo tu enorme corazón. Ya vendrá ese hombre que te vea como eres, como yo lo hago, y que pueda ganar tu corazón.

–Si, cariño… pero… ¿si también es gay?

Tapión rio.

–¡Estúpida! Si es gay me lo quedó yo y listo. Tampoco me vendría mal algo de acción depravada y sudorosa.

–No. Es verdad. Ya te está tocando… ja ja. Y dime… ¿has hecho algo distinto? No todos los días uno viaja a la ciudad del amor. Además, dicen que el porcentaje de homosexuales en París es muy superior a la media.

–Que vistan bien y hablen como si tuvieran una papa en la boca no quiere decir que sean gays. Solo… que tienen estilo y muy mala dicción. Pero ya estoy aburrido. París no es lo mismo sin ti, sin mi compañera de andanzas.

–Pero lo que tú necesitas no son andanzas, sino un buen culo donde guardarla un rato.

–Sabes… para tener una boquita tan linda y sexy, eres muy vulgar.

–Ja ja ja. ¿Y cuándo vuelves?

–El viernes. Así que no hagas planes para después del club. Tú y yo iremos a algún boliche gay donde puedas bailar guarramente como te gusta sin que los tipos se te tiren encima.

–Ok. Llamaré a Milk para avisarle.

–¿Milk? Pero ella odia esos lugares…

–Lo sé, pero créeme que después de volver de la Montaña Paoz será muy feliz con cualquier tipo de aglomeración humana.

–¿Qué se fue a hacer en medio de la nada?

–Se fue ayer y vuelve pasado mañana. Creo que era algo como el nacimiento de no sé qué animalejo de los que ella y su padre crían.

–¿Y por qué no fuiste con ella?

–¿A ver animales ensangrentados salir de las vaginas de otros animales? No gracias.

–Los animales no tienen vagina… tonta.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y que tienen entonces?

–Pues… no sé… pero… ¿acaso tendré que volver a explicarte el ciclo de la vida?

–Quizá… pero otro día. Ahora me voy al club.

–¿Te toca cubrir a alguien?

–No. Sin ti y sin Milk me aburro. Voy a divertirme un rato y ver si me encuentro con algún amigo.

–¿Un amigo para el sexo?

–En principio, no… pero veremos.

–¿Y por qué no llamas a alguno? Seguro que si le dices que irás al club tendrás una fila esperando otra oportunidad.

–No quiero que den por sentado que estoy dispuesta para el sexo, porque aún no estoy segura si…

–¿Si lo estás? ¿Tanto daño te hizo ese imbécil?

–No. No se trata de Ouji. Pero no sé si me siento de ánimos… y si le digo a alguien que lo espero en el club asumirá que quiero sexo y…

–Nadie asumirá esto, B. Te conocen, y te quieren. Te quieren más allá del sexo, y lo sabes. No lo cuestiones todo alrededor por un tipo que no lo merece.

–Tienes razón, Tapión. Toda la razón. Pero eso te amo tanto. No sé qué haría sin ti.

–Y no tendrás que averiguarlo, preciosa. Porque estaré siempre para ti. Me voy porque Gero ya me debe estar esperando para la cena con los inversores. A propósito… ¿has decidido que vas a hacer con el departamento? ¿Te irás o no?

–No. No me iré. Después de lo que pasó esta mañana Vegeta Ouji ya no es un peligro para mí. Lo detesto tanto y en tantas formas que por mí puede ir y volver del mismísimo infierno. No huiré de él. No le temo. Mas bien es él quien debería andar con cuidado.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–¡Ah! Olvide contarte. Después de que me dijo esa pesadez de pocas bailarinas y muchas putas, pues… le di un rodillazo en las pelotas que lo deje llorando y de rodillas.

–¿Qué? OMG. Le golpeaste la entrepierna a Vegeta Ouji… a Vegeta Ouji, tu vecino… el idiota más sexy de la ciudad.

–Sí. Al mismo que viste y calza. Supongo que se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a insultarme.

–Ja ja ja. ¡Por Kami, Bulma! Ja ja ja. Cómo me hubiera gustado verle la cara… Oh… pero puedo imaginarlo sin problemas… y es una imagen hilarante. Eres el puto karma, preciosa. Eres la jodida justicia.

–Karma… sí. Supongo que sí.

* * *

El club estaba abarrotado de gente. Casi ni parecía martes. Había llegado temprano y ayudado a los barman con las botellas, a las bailarina con algunos pasos, e incluso había hablado con Uranai sobre la fiesta por el aniversario del club.

Cuando la gente fue llegando Bulma enseguida divisó a unos amigos y se puso a conversar con ellos divertida y a recordar anécdotas.

No todo era sexo en «Estado Salvaje». Había una gran camaradería entre los habitúes, mucho respeto y en algunos casos verdadera amistad, y en ese círculo Bulma era tan deseada como querida y respetada.

–Y entonces, preciosa. ¿Bailarás para nosotros?

–Hoy no puedo. Todas las chicas han venido y necesitan el dinero que ustedes, cerdos, guardan en sus bragas, pero ya saben… viernes, sábados y domingos, la medianoche del salón «Oasis» es toda mía.

–Y es lo que eres, encanto… un oasis de belleza y sensualidad en medio de un desierto desabrido.

Al escuchar esa voz el semblante de la peliazul cambió, y se puso pálida al girarse y encontrarse con la verde mirada sádica de Zarbón.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda como le sucedía cada vez que ese hombre se le acercaba.

–Hola, encanto. ¿No me saludas?

–Hola, Zarbón. Hace tiempo que no te veíamos por el club.

–Sí… necesitaba poner distancias para… tú sabes… lamer las heridas de mi corazón, las heridas de un corazón roto por la única mujer que de verdad he deseado con locura.

–Si… locura… de eso no tengo dudas, Zarbón. ¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí hablando conmigo, verdad?

–Han pasado seis meses, Bulma. La orden de restricción ya no tiene validez. ¿O la renovaste?

Bulma lo miró con preocupación.

–Lo imaginé. Te he dejado en paz, encanto. No te he molestado para nada. Solo me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando, y hoy es martes… no se supone que tú estarías aquí, así que no puedes pensar que te estoy siguiendo o acosando, ¿verdad?

–No… por supuesto que no lo pienso.

–¿Bulma? –terció Neil, uno de los amigos que estaba divirtiéndose con ella antes de que Zarbón se acercara– ¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, Neil. No te preocupes. Todo está bien.

–Sí… –completó el hombre de cabellos y ojos verdes–. Ahora todo está bien. Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, encanto. Sabes cómo ubicarme si me necesitas. Sabes que siempre estaré esperándote.

Bulma tragó un nudo de tensión en su garganta y lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Zarbón saludó a todos y se dirigió hacia la salida del club. Bulma lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el cuerpo de ese hombre se perdió en el exterior del local, y fue recién entonces que volvió a respirar.

–Cariño, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó una de las mujeres del grupo, la acompañante de Neil–. Te pusiste pálida. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

–Un… «admirador» que no tolera bien los límites ni acepta un «no» por respuesta.

–¡Cabronazo! –exclamó otro de los chicos del grupo.

–Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acerquemos a tu casa?

–No. No se preocupen. Le diré a Roshi que me llame un taxi. Pero no se preocupen… sigan disfrutando la noche y los espero el fin de semana.

Bulma saludó a todos con un beso. Caminaba hacia la trastienda cuando Neil la tomó del brazo.

–Bulma. Enserio. No hay problema. Puedo llevarte a tu casa y después volver. No me gustó nada ese tipo, y menos después de lo que nos has dicho.

–Tranquilo, Neil. Estaré bien. Saldré por detrás. No me verá.

Bulma lo besó en agradecimiento y siguió su camino dejando preocupado a su amigo.

* * *

–Tu taxi te está esperando, Bulma –le dijo Cassandra mientras llegaba corriendo al camerino que compartían el resto de las bailarinas.

-Ok. Gracias, Cas. Mucha suerte, chicas. Las veo el viernes. Vengan una hora antes y les entregaré la coreografía para el show del aniversario.

Todas asintieron agradecidas.

Bulma salió por la puerta del personal, no sin antes saludar cariñosamente a Roshi, a Uranai y a cada uno de los trabajadores del club.

Al salir al exterior pudo ver como el taxi que la estaba esperando de repente arrancaba y se iba sin ella.

–¡Taxi! ¡Pero qué diablos! –bufó molesta sin comprender qué había pasado.

–¿Te llevo a algún lado, encanto?

«Oh, no.»

* * *

 _Quienes leen «Pequeña» saben que prometí algo de drama para el capítulo de hoy. Y si son buenas atando cabos, se darán cuenta de que algo no muy bueno le espera a nuestra querida peliazul. Pero no se asusten... no será para tanto. Odio que mi Bulmis sufra así que será algo leve... pero con consecuencias para el resto de la historia._

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Calculo que estamos a la mitad de la historia, pero aún falta mucho. Espero que el estúpido de Vegeta se dé cuenta de qué tipo de persona es Bulma, o me enojo y la caso con otro... así de fácil._

 _Nos vemos el lunes, chiquis. Antes del domingo publicaré un nuevo drabble sobre Mirai Bulma. Seguramente será un capítulo extra de «Pañuelo rojo», con reflexiones de Vegeta (sí... el actual de DBS) sobre la muerte de la Bulma de la otra dimensión. Espero les guste. Besos all._


	8. Tu dolor

_Hola, gente linda. Parafraseando al majestuoso sir Elthon Jonh, «ya no hay forma de pedir perdón». Perdón por la borrada... perdón por la demora... perdón por no actualizar. Me fui de vacaciones (es vacaciones de julio aquí en mi país). Lo decidimos de repente y no tuve tiempo de preparar nada ni avisar. Pero ya estoy de vuelta. Llena de nuevas historias... pero que tendrán que esperar hasta que «Pequeña» y «Salvaje» vean su final ¿feliz? Estoy muy avergonzada, pero trataré de compensarlas esta semana con un capítulo de «Pequeña». Este capítulo de «Salvaje» quedó... !·$% &=*^, pero dejo que lo evalúen por ustedes mismas._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta descubre a Bulma bailando música clásica –léase ballet— en el spa terraza. Se queda maravillado, pero contrariamente a lo que haría cualquier ser ser humano o saijayin normal, la ofende y menosprecia. En represalia, Bulma lo golpea allí donde al más macho se le pianta un lagrimón. Vegeta se propone alejarse de ella hasta que no reúna las armas para vengarse, para cobrarle una por una todas sus humillaciones. Bulma, dolida por los insultos de Vegeta, se siente más a salvo de sus sentimientos. Decide que Vegeta Ouji no va a amargarle la vida, y para celebrarlo decide reunirse con unos amigos en el club. Allí encuentra, además de sus amigos, un antiguo admirador con el que Bulma tuvo una interacción no muy feliz. Zarbón ha vuelto a la vida de la peliazul... y tiene planes para ella._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Diablos. De todos los escenarios posibles en los que definitivamente no quería estar; de todas las situaciones que se podrían clasificar como de inspiración para sus más grandes pesadillas, en el primer lugar se encontraba ésta: a solas, en un callejón oscuro, con el psicópata de Zarbón.

Hacía casi un año que lo conocía, aunque según él aseguraba que la venía siguiendo desde hacía casi tres, casi desde que reabrieran «Estado Salvaje» y el club se convirtiera en el lugar de culto para personas que deseaban explorar su sexualidad más allá de los convencionalismos y las prácticas habituales.

Al principio le pareció lindo. Era un hombre muy apuesto, varonil, con una mirada intensa y una voz muy sensual. A medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzó a preocuparle encontrárselo en todos lados: en el gimnasio, en el cine, en los alrededores de su departamento, mientras almorzaba con Tapión o con Milk en algún restaurante, y cada noche que ella actuaba en el club.

Mientras bailaba lo veía mirarla con tanta profundidad, como si quisiera devorársela de un único mordisco, y durante las vitrinas podía vislumbrar su deseo, el anhelo en su mirada, y también el odio con el que miraba a sus compañeros, la posesividad, el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados, la mandíbula tensa en una muesca de desagrado; todo evidenciaba que no disfrutaba de verla en el acto pero siempre estaba allí, en primera fila, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin sonreír, sin hacer ningún gesto, sin que nada lo perturbara.

Bulma comenzó a sentirse incómoda, a evitar su mirada, su presencia, hasta que un día Zarbón pagó por un baile privado. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que era él, ya no podía volverse atrás, y profesional como siempre bailó para él con sensualidad, aunque se contuvo de tocarlo. No podía dejar de sentir que estaba jugando con fuego, que no era un tipo de fiar, y que podía lastimarla, y mucho.

Cuando terminó de bailar ella intentó despedirse amablemente pero él pareció no estar de acuerdo. La besó a la fuerza mientras le aseguraba que ella sería solo suya, suya y de nadie más, y que ya no permitiría que volviera a estar con otros hombres.

Bulma logró zafarse de él y pedir ayuda. Los guardias del club llegaron prestos y la pusieron a salvo. Él se disculpó ante Bulma y todos los presentes por el «exabrupto» y se comprometió a mantener las distancias de la peliazul.

No obstante no volver a hablar con él, seguía encontrándoselo de día y de noche, y seguía asistiendo al club los días que ella actuaba y seguía mirándola con obsesión.

Bulma logró que le impidieran entrar los días que ella actuaba. Zarbón se enfureció por ello. Una noche en la que estaba sola en el departamento que compartía con Tapión, éste se apareció allí y quiso entrar por la fuerza para hablar con ella.

Por suerte Tapión llegó justo a tiempo y logró sacarlo de allí. Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo la acompañó a poner una denuncia por acoso y se libró una orden de restricción en su contra, orden que había vencido a la 0 hora del día de hoy.

«Diablos. Seis meses sin noticias de él. Se había olvidado de su existencia pero, aparentemente, él no se había olvidado de ella.»

–¿Qué pasa, encanto? ¿Acaso no estas feliz de verme? ¿No me extrañaste? Porque yo te extrañe tanto… no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día. Me mantuve fuera de tu vista, pero no creas ni por un segundo que te mantuve fuera de la mía. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Yamcha? ¿Le rompiste el corazón a él también? ¿Y qué diablos pasa con Vegeta Ouji? ¿Ya te acostaste con él, zorra? ¿Me engañas con él también?

«Oh, mierda.»

–Escúchame, Zarbón. No entiendo de qué estás hablando. Tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada… yo no te engañé porque no hay un «nosotros», no lo hubo y no lo habrá. Ahora, por favor… déjame pasar que me están esperando adentro.

Bulma intentó actuar con normalidad y pasar a su lado para volver por ayuda al club, pero él la interceptó y se volvió a poner frente a ella, obstruyéndole el paso.

–Nadie te espera, encanto. Te despediste de todos… llamaste un taxi y el vino por ti. Te subiste a él y desapareciste rumbo a tu casa. Nadie se dará cuenta de que desapareciste hasta quizá mañana por la mañana, cuando Tapión vaya hasta el lujoso departamento que con seguiste con la dulce humedad de tu entrepierna, el gordo portero le avise que no volviste a dormir y él llame al viejo Roshi o a la maldita bruja de su hermana… pero para entonces… encanto… ya será demasiado tarde.

Bulma tragó saliva. Sopesó sus posibilidades de huir, las distintas direcciones que podía tomar, quién la oiría gritar, si lograría sacar su celular del bolso y marcarle a Neil antes de que Zarbón estuviera sobre ella…. Pero todas las posibilidades terminarían mal, con ella muerta, o violada y golpeada en el mejor de los casos.

–¿Qué piensas hacerme, Zarbón? ¿Vas a obtener por las malas lo que no estoy dispuesta a darte ni en diez mil años? ¿Ese es tu plan maestro? ¿Violarme para después matarme y dejarme tirada en alguna zanja por ahí? ¿Eso es lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar un «hombre» como tú?

–No, encanto. Para nada. No pretendo matarte… eres muy valiosa para mí y pretendo que estemos toda la vida juntos… pretendo casarme contigo… tener muchos hijos contigo. Quiero que envejezcamos juntos, amor mío… y tendré que obligarte a que lo entiendas.

Bulma se sintió mareada y asqueada. El tipo estaba más loco de lo que ella pensaba. ¿Cómo rayos pretendía obligarla a tener una vida con él? ¿Acaso pensaba raptarla y mantenerla aislada de todo y de todos? No sabía. No estaba lo suficientemente loca como para entender un razonamiento tan desquiciado, pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

Intentó nuevamente rodear el cuerpo de Zarbón para volver al club. Creyó que tenía más posibilidades de pedir ayuda ahí que de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, pero Zarbón la tomó del cabello y la atrajo hacia sí para intentar besarla. Bulma forcejeó con él pero como no pudo zafarse del beso, aprovechó para morderle el labio con fuerza y tratar de soltarse y huir. Furioso, Zarbón la sujetó con más fuerza y la golpeó con un puño en su cara, haciéndola sangrar del labio.

–¿Por qué me haces esto, Bulma? ¿Por qué me obligas a lastimarte? Yo te amo, Bulma, pero tú no me dejas opción.

Zarbón la tomó del brazo y la arrojó al piso. Después se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y a tocarla con rudeza.

Bulma sintió el duro golpe de su espalda contra el áspero piso de la calle y se raspo el codo al caer. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin luchar. El maldito no la tendría tan fácilmente.

–¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame!

–Deja de luchar, encanto. No me obligues, Bulma. No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, por tenerte conmigo. Soy capaz de matar por ti, amor.

–Pues tendrás que matarme, maldito enfermo. Porque por Kami que no me pondrás un dedo encima mientras me queden fuerzas para luchar contra ti, idiota infeliz.

Zarbón le cruzó otro fuerte golpe de puño cerca de la sien.

–No me insultes, amor mío. Veo que tendré que enseñarte a tratarme para que podamos ser felices.

El golpe dejó a Bulma muy aturdida. Escuchaba los delirios de Zarbón como muy lejanos, y por un momento sintió que iba a desmayarse.

Zarbón continuaba forzando un asqueroso beso en la boca. Comenzó a rasgarle la ropa. De repente, empezó a lamerle el cuello, los hombros y el pecho con voracidad… hasta que Bulma sintió que repentinamente desaparecía el peso de Zarbón sobre su cuerpo.

Tampoco supo cómo, pero de repente vio como Neil, Ten Shin Han y tres guardaespaldas del club sostenían a un frenético Zarbón que la llamaba a gritos.

Poco a poco, sus sentidos fueron volviendo. Lentamente, mientras crecía un dolor de cabeza inhumano.

–Bulma, cariño. Contéstame por favor. Vamos, hermosa, háblame. ¿Cuándo llega esa maldita ambulancia? –gritó Roshi.

–Roshi… estoy bien. Aquí estoy… no te preocupes. No podía oírte… pero ya estoy bien.

Sus amigos suspiraron agradecidos mientras el viejo Roshi la estrechaba contra su pecho.

–Oh, cariño… que susto nos diste… que susto…

–Bulma, amor mío… diles que me suelten… amor… diles que vamos a casarnos… que nos amamos.

Ten Shin Han y Neil se levantaron con la intención de golpear al peliverde pero Bulma les habló.

–No, chicos. Por favor… déjenlo.

Ambos hombres la miraron confundidos.

–Así es, mi amor. Te amo… te amo tanto, Bulma.

–Pero, Bulma… –intentó decirle Neil.

–No se ensucien las manos por esta basura. Yo me encargaré de que esta vez sí vaya preso y se le quiten para siempre las ganas de querer jugar a la casita conmigo.

* * *

A las 7:15 llegó finalmente al edificio. Había sido duro convencer a Neil, Ten y Roshi de que se sentía bien y de que de ninguna manera pasaría un minuto más en observación en el hospital. Cuando llegó la policía habían insistido en que fuera al hospital por su golpe en la cabeza, pero ella quiso primero realizar la denuncia a Zarbón. No podía estar un minuto en paz mientras ese sujeto siguiera suelto y acosándola.

«Diablos. Cómo pude ser tan tonta de olvidarme de Zarbón. Había tenido la paciencia de un monje… o de un lunático mejor dicho.»

Pero ya estaba. Por un tiempo podría dormir tranquila. Ese malnacido pasaría una buena temporada en prisión. Con suerte, iría a la cárcel por un par de años, y con mucha más suerte, ello le quitaría la fijación que tenía por ella.

Pero estaba cansada… tan cansada que solo había querido llegar a su departamento, a su cama y dormir allí por días.

Pero antes le costó convencer a sus amigos de que estaba bien, que no estaba tan afectada como pudieran creer. Solo quería dormir. Solo eso. Y para ello no necesitaba que nadie velara su sueño, y mucho menos que llamaran a Tapión o a Milk. Sabía que ambos lo dejarían todo para venir a verla… pero ella estaba bien… estaba bien. Solo algunos moretones y su ropa, que había quedado inservible.

Debería haber aceptado la camisa de Ten –pensó Bulma mientras tocaba los jirones de tela de la que fuera una hermosa camisola de encaje blanco.

–¿Estarás bien, Bulma? –pregunto Neil con el ceño fruncido. Lo último que quería era preocupar más a sus amigos.

–Por supuesto, Neil. Créeme que si no lo estuviera te lo diría. Sé que puedo confiar en ti y te agradezco que me ofrecieras pasar unos días en tu casa, pero no es necesario. Él ya no podrá hacerme daño.

–Pero odio dejarte sola –masculló el namek.

–Lo sé, cariño, y te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero no es necesario. Si quieres, llámame esta tarde para que te quedes tranquilo. Dormiré hasta que el sol haya caído nuevamente por el horizonte. Lo veré mañana… y mañana será otro día.

–Promete que me llamarás si te sientes mal, sola, o si solo quieres hablar con alguien… o si te duele la cabeza. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor. Por favor, Bulma. Llámame.

–Lo hare, Neil. Te lo prometo. Gracias por acompañarme a hacer la denuncia y luego al hospital, pero ahora debes irte a cumplir con tus obligaciones. Tus pacientes no se atenderán solas, y odiaría que alguna rubia oxigenada se quedara con las tetas chicas un día más por mi culpa.

–Ja ja ja. ¡Qué mala eres! No te burles… pobrecitas. Me hice cirujano plástico para ayudar a esas almas necesitadas. Tú no sabes lo triste que es tener las tetas chicas… como eres una diosa con los senos más ardientes…

–¡Neil! ¡Qué cosas dices! –dijo fingiendo exageradamente una indignación que no sentía para luego reír a carcajadas con él.

–Te quiero, Bulma.

–Yo también, Neil. Gracias. Hoy ha sido un excelente día para mí, a pesar de todo.

Neil la miró confundido y Bulma aclaró:

–Estuviste cuando más te necesite. Y ahora tengo un nuevo mejor amigo que sé que vale oro y que me ve tal y como soy, por lo que soy, y no solo el envoltorio.

–Un muy sexy envoltorio… debo decir…

–Por supuesto… eso ni que aclararlo. Ja ja ja.

–Adiós, Bulma. Llámame si me necesitas. Las rubias con tetitas pueden esperar un día más.

–Sí… es verdad… pueden. Te llamaré, Neil. Y gracias.

* * *

Diablos. No lo había pensado bien. Por orgullo no había aceptado un abrigo o algo que la cubriera, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien hubiera preferido eso a que el chismoso de Yayirobe la viera con la ropa rota. Ni modo. Al mal trago darle prisa.

–Buenos días, señorita Bulma.

De repente, el pelilargo exclamó un grito ahogado al verla.

–¡Cielo santo! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le sucedió, señorita Bulma?

–No te preocupes, Yayirobe. No es tan grave como parece.

El hombre se paró frente a ella y comenzó a examinarla de arriba abajo.

–Pero si está toda lastimada… señorita… y su ropa… por Kami, ¿la atacaron?

«De nada serviría negar lo evidente.»

–Sí, pero por suerte me ayudaron y la persona que me atacó ya está detenida y, Kami mediante, pasará una buena temporada en prisión.

–Es lo mínimo que se merece por lastimar a una mujer, y sobre todo a una dama como usted.

–Gracias, Yayirobe. Si me disculpas, iré a recostarme. Pasé toda la noche en la comisaría y el hospital y estoy agotada. Planeo dormir todo el día. Gracias por tu preocupación y… por tu discreción –se apresuró a aclarar con el objetivo de que su accidentada noche no trascendiera al resto de los habitantes del edificio, especialmente a su inestimable vecino de piso, que seguramente remataría la nefasta situación con un «te lo mereces por zorra» o algo por el estilo.

–Estoy para servirla… en lo que necesite, señorita Bulma.

–Dime Bulma, Yayirobe. Ya te lo he dicho. Me incomoda que me llames «señorita». ¿No quieres que seamos amigos, acaso?

–Sí… Por supuesto… Me encantaría, señorita… Perdón… Me encantaría, Bulma. Solo me cuidaré delante del señor Ouji, que no le gusta que se trate a los propietarios o inquilinos con demasiada confianza.

Bulma rodó los ojos. «Ese estirado», pensó.

Después de despedir de Yayirobe subió al ascensor y luego entró rápidamente a su departamento, agradeciendo a todos los dioses no haberse topado a nadie más en su retirada.

Una vez cerrada tras ella la puerta de su departamento, el peso y la tensión de lo vivido esa noche cayó de improviso sobre ella. Sus piernas le flaquearon y cayó arrodillada al piso. Todo el cuerpo le comenzó a doler de repente. Quería darse un baño o recostarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía… no podía moverse.

La tensión en sus músculos se le hacía insoportable, y la de su nuca le dolía… y mucho.

Quiso pensar que era por el dolor que estaba sintiendo que se sentía con tantas ganas de llorar, que era algo físico y no el miedo por lo que pudo haber pasado, porque estuvo a punto de perderlo todo. De repente, la angustia se le hizo insoportable y rompió en llanto, no en un llanto suave, sino en uno desgarrador… de esos que le harían doler los ojos… estaba segura.

Intentó gatear hasta el colchón para recostarse e intentar dormir, pero tras unos metros se dio por vencida y se acomodó en el piso boca abajo, con sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas pegadas a la suave alfombra, cuya existencia agradeció con toda su alma al decorador.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Otra noche de insomnio y van… más de las que él quería recordar. Maldita sea. Nunca antes había perdido el sueño. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en la antesala de los eventos más importantes de su vida había perdido la calma y la frialdad que lo caracterizaban. Y ahora tenía frente a sí un nuevo día que debería enfrentar sin haber descansado sus 6 horas de rigor.

Todo en su vida estaba controlado, planificado y se ejecutaba con la precisión de un reloj suizo, pero desde que esa mujer había entrado a su vida, todo su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba. Le costaba concentrarse, le costaba dormir, y por momentos le costaba respirar y pensar más allá de lo que sucedía ante sus narices. Y para peor, todos lo habían notado. Habían llamado la atención por su falta de actividad e iniciativa. Incluso el estúpido de Kakaroto lo había notado, y eso era, claramente, algo de qué preocuparse.

Y allí estaba de nuevo… por salir de su departamento cuando hacía veinte minutos que debería estar en su oficina. Ya ni siquiera entrenaba como antes. El gimnasio, su otrora templo sagrado de relajación, hoy solo lograba tensarlo más… y todo por el recuerdo del hermoso cuerpo de su vecina, ejecutando a la perfección los movimientos de ballet, luciendo magnánima, majestuosa, maravillosa… «Maldita sea».

Todo este asunto de la peliazul lo estaba volviendo loco.

Aunque le había dicho a Yayirobe que no quería saber nada de lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer, la verdad es que se encontraba buscándola por todos lados, en los rostros de todas la mujeres que veía, en todas las sonrisas que le dedicaban, en todas las voces que llenaban el silencio de su mente con estúpidas comparaciones que solo servían para desalentar su interés en otras mujeres… porque no tenían una hermosa cabellera turquesa… porque no tenían dos zafiros por ojos… porque no tenían un cuerpo de infarto que a la vez era tan… delicado. Volvió a maldecir para sus adentros. Llevaba… ¿cuánto? Veinte minutos más de divagaciones, como siempre, aquellas en las que su mente siempre se refugiaba cuando quería huir de tener que analizar qué diablos había hecho esa mujer para que su razón y su paz mental hubieran caído en un coma casi irreversible.

Por fin terminó de anudarse la corbata y maldijo nuevamente al ver que era cada vez más tarde. Tomó su saco, su billetera y su teléfono y se dispuso a salir de su departamento sin más demoras.

Por suerte el ascensor se encontraba en su piso. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que la peliazul debería acabar de llegar, porque de otro modo era imposible que el ascensor se encontrara en su piso a esa hora. Seguramente la mujerzuela recién llegaría a casa tras una nueva noche de juerga. Seguramente habría pasado la noche en los brazos de su amante número 70… cuanto menos. Seguramente luciría somnolienta, y tendría olor a sexo, a su transpiración mezclada con el sudor de otro hombre, uno que no era él, el bastardo con más suerte de todo el condenado planeta, que sin duda la hubiera despedido hacía unas horas, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de anhelo por poder repetir la que sin duda habría sido la noche más feliz de toda su miserable existencia.

* * *

–Buenos días, señor Ouji –saludó solícito Yayirobe.

–Buenos días –respondió brusco, dejando entrever que hoy no estaba para una cháchara matinal inconsistente. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

–Señor Ouji… señor Ouji… –lo siguió Yayirobe.

–Ahora no, Yayirobe.

–Pero debo decirle algo. La señorita Bulma acaba de llegar y…

Vegeta se dio media vuelta furioso. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento es que alguien le confirmara que la muy maldita había pasado la anoche afuera… quien sabe con quién… quien sabe haciendo qué.

–Te dije, Yayirobe, que nada de lo que haga esa maldita mujer me importa. No vuelvas a hablarme de ella. No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

–Pero… señor… esto le va a interesar…

–Cállate, Yayirobe. Si vuelves a decir una palabra más sobre ella…

Yayirobe pareció sopesar sus opciones durante un segundo y respondió con pesadumbre:

–Disculpe, señor Ouji. No se volverá a repetir…

Vegeta se dio vuelta para seguir su camino.

–Pensé que le interesaría saber que la atacaron y golpearon anoche.

Vegeta se frenó de golpe. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido de repente. En su mente se repetían sin cesar las palabras de Yayirobe pero no lograba reaccionar, no lograba entenderlas. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el pelilargo tomándolo con un puño de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Que no se volverá a repetir, señor.

–¡Eso no, idiota! ¿Qué le paso a la mujer?

–¡Ah! Eso. Ella me dijo que la asaltaron pero que por suerte pudieron ayudarla a tiempo y detuvieron al agresor. Pasó toda la noche en la comisaría y en el hospital. Si usted la hubiera visto, señor. Estaba muy golpeada y tenía toda su ropa destrozada.

Vegeta vio todo rojo. La furia lo inundó como un tsunami que estremeció su cuerpo y lo arrastraba hacia el lado de su alma donde todo era negro y se gestaban sus reacciones más violentas.

En ese momento se creyó… se supo capaz de matar a golpes a alguien, a esa sucia rata que había puesto sus manos sobre la mujer sin su consentimiento.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Vegeta volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó nuevamente el ascensor. Tenía que verla… tenía que ver qué le habían hecho… y tenía que averiguar quién diablos se había atrevido a golpearla… y que empezara a despedirse de este mundo si se había atrevido a forzarla, porque él en persona se ocuparía de que no volviera a ver otro amanecer.

Era tanta la ira que sentía que en ningún momento se cuestionó los motivos que lo llevaban realmente de nuevo al noveno piso, al departamento de su vecina, cuando había jurado no volver a cruzarse con ella hasta que fuera capaz de vengarse por los sentimientos que ella le ocasionaba y por los constantes desprecios a los que lo sometía.

La idea de retomar su camino hacia la empresa, a donde todos seguramente lo estarían esperando para comenzar la junta importante que tenía agendada para esa mañana, quedó descarta casi tan rápidamente como apareció. La opresión que sentía en el pecho, y sobre la que no quiso ahondar demasiado, lo impelían a comprobar por sí mismo que la peliazul estaba sana, que no la habían lastimado física o mentalmente, que estaba bien…

Cuando llegó hasta su piso, golpeó la puerta de su departamento con fuerza. La inquietud por verla y saber si estaba bien era mayor que su instinto de supervivencia y su temor al ridículo.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo podría creerle su preocupación después de como la había tratado? ¿Y cómo diablos explicaría su preocupación? A ella y a él mismo.

No importaba. Quizá luego se maldeciría por ello. Seguramente lo haría. Pero no ahora. No cuando alguien la había lastimado y probablemente había intentado forzarla.

¡Maldita sea! No contestaba. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se estaría bañando? ¿Estaría durmiendo? Dudaba que pudiera dormir después de sufrir un ataque. Debía de estar afectada… ¿Por qué no había nadie con ella? Aunque quizá sí lo había. Quizá estaba el maldito pelirrojo que Yayirobe le había dicho era un visitante regular y que se trataban con mucha… confianza. Si era de verdad su amigo… además de un compañero de sexo, debería de estar ahí, con ella… ¿no?

Pero Yayirobe no le había dicho nada. Repasó las palabras que le había dicho. "Había llegado", y aunque Yayirobe podría ser un verdadero idiota, sabía que no lo habría dejado subir al piso que compartían con la peliazul si ella ya tenía un acompañante… no… no lo habría hecho. Eso quería decir que la peliazul estaba sola… y no contestaba a los llamados a su puerta.

Volvió a golpear la puerta ahora con más vehemencia… pero nada. Se desesperó… podría haberse desmayado… por el trauma… Comenzó a golpear como un lunático y a llamarla a los gritos.

–¡Mujer! ¡Mujer… responde… mierda! ¡Abre esta maldita puerta!

–¿Qué quieres? Respondió una voz entrecortada desde el interior… la voz de Bulma. Se sentía angustiada, y eso lo enervó.

–¡Abre la jodida puerta!

–No estoy de humor, Ouji. Por favor… –dijo e hizo un silencio en que Vegeta supo intentaba reponerse–. Lo que sea que quieras… puede esperar… no…

–Abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo o te juro que la tiro abajo… ¡A la cuenta de tres! Uno… dos…

Cuando se disponía a lanzarle una patada para tirar la puerta, ésta se abrió.

–¡Pero qué rayos te has creído! ¡Cómo te atreves!

Vegeta la tomó del brazo, primero con firmeza, pero inmediatamente aflojó su agarre. No quería dañarla. La miró a los ojos y vio en ellos claras evidencias de que había estado llorando. Con su mano le corrió un poco el pelo de la cara y pudo ver notoriamente la condición de los golpes. Tenía el labio partido y un poco hinchado; un gran moretón en su sien que resaltaba mucho en contraste con su piel tan clara. Tenía más cardenales en los brazos y los codos heridos. Sus piernas también estaban lastimadas. Toda su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Su camisa había querido ser arrancada y solo era un pedazo de tela que apenas y le cubría el sujetador.

–¿Quién te hizo esto?

Bulma lo miró confundida para segundos después cambiar su semblante a uno burlón. Se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y se volvió de espaldas a él para caminar hacia la cocina.

–¿Por qué? ¿Quieres felicitarlo? ¿O premiarlo por su buen desempeño? Lo siento… pero los laureles tendrás que enviárselos a la cárcel.

Vegeta se removió tenso. Era palpable su desprecio al sujeto que le había hecho esto, pero también ante él. ¿Cómo podría pensar que él estaba feliz de que le hubiera pasado algo como esto? ¿Cómo podría creer que él se pondría de parte de ese malnacido? Furioso caminó hacia ella y se volvió un segundo para cerrar la puerta de un sonoro portazo… que la sobresaltó y la dejó paralizada.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de su reacción y se detuvo… ella estaba asustada… y mucho.

Toda su furia se apagó como si hubiera estado conectada a un interruptor. Fue inmediato. Comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho y se acercó a ella lentamente, pero con pisadas sonoras. No quería que ella volviera a asustarse… que temiera de él.

Llegó hasta ella y la tomó suavemente de los hombros para que se diera vuelta. Ella se mostró reticente e incluso cuando la giró evitó su oscura mirada.

Y Vegeta supo con certeza por qué… estaba llorando. En silencio, decenas de lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos como si de una presa desbordada se tratara. Y ella no quería que la viera así. Era tan valiente… tan orgullosa… tan delicada. Sin pensarlo más la abrazó con fuerza. Sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección.

Vegeta era unos centímetros más alto, por lo que ambos pechos quedaron unidos al mismo nivel, los brazos de él alrededor de la cintura de ella, los de ella sobre éstos. La cabeza de ella levemente apoyada sobre el cuello de él y la de él recostada sobre su sien herida. Ella no dijo nada. Estaba sorprendida… pero por qué negarlo… lo necesitaba… lo necesitaba tanto. Necesitaba tanto ese abrazo que no quiso analizarlo. Se relajó entre sus brazos… tanto que sus piernas se aflojaron y él se apresuró a sujetarla. Se sentó en una de las bancas altas de la cocina y la apoyó sobre su regazo.

Miró entonces alrededor buscando un sillón o algún otro sitio más cómodo donde sentarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que el departamento estaba vacío.

Hizo una mueca de incredulidad y la espetó:

–¿Es que no tienes muebles, mujer?

Ella sonrió sobre su pecho. Aunque él no podía verla, sintió cómo ella se relajaba aún más.

–No… solo un colchón y un puff en mi habitación. Estas banquetas ya estaban aquí.

–¡Rayos que eres extraña! –dijo en tono de broma y la abrazó más contra su pecho.

Bulma no pudo contener una ligera carcajada. El tomó su barbilla suavemente con los dedos y se la levantó hasta que sus orbes azules encontraros esos ónix que la miraban diferente. Esta vez no había desprecio… ni lujuria… ni ansiedad… solo una mansa paz.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. Después, instintivamente, se miraron los labios. Bulma se los humedeció con la lengua y en ese momento las ansias de Vegeta por poseerlos se hicieron insostenibles. Estaba a punto de ceder, a punto de besarla, cuando el molesto tono de su celular comenzó.

«Diablos. En la empresa deberían estar como locos.»

Pero una mirada a esos ojos celestes, claros como una tarde despejada de verano, lo hizo desistir de abandonarla para irse a la oficina. Ni la promesa de todo el oro del mundo lo alejaría de la peliazul en ese momento.

No obstante, del otro lado de la maldita línea no habían captado la indirecta de que no contestaría ese llamado y seguían insistiendo.

Molesto, Vegeta tomó bruscamente su celular y lo apagó. Bulma se removió de su lado y se alejó de él. Definitivamente, el momento había pasado.

Vegeta pensó en el pobre infeliz que hubiera dejado una llamada perdida en su teléfono. Desquitaría con él toda la frustración si el encuentro con esa mujer no llegaba a buen puerto, sea lo que fuere que eso significara.

Bulma, que estaba nuevamente de espaldas a él, se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Quién te hizo esto? –contestó Vegeta con otra pregunta y en un tono que dejaba a las claras que no pensaba responder a su cuestionamiento.

Bulma bufó molesta. No tenía por qué darle ningún tipo de información, pero supo en el acto que de no hacerlo un silencio incómodo se prolongaría entre ellos indefinidamente, o al menos hasta que Ouji le «reclamara» nuevamente por una respuesta, y ella estaba muy cansada para protestar con un «qué diablos te importa» u otro comentario de ese calibre que extendería esta «conversación» por tiempo indefinido.

–Se llama Zarbón. Es… en realidad no sé bien qué hace. Lo conocí en el club hace un año, aunque según él hace tres que me venía «observando». El año pasado comenzó a aparecérseme por todos lados, y de repente su mirada me ponía de los nervios. Se puso algo… «posesivo» en el club y un día intentó meterse en mi casa. Por suerte un amigo llegó a tiempo. Hice la denuncia y se libró una orden de restricción en su contra por seis meses, orden que venció la madrugada del día de ayer. Durante seis meses no lo vi ni tuve noticias suyas. Pensé… creí que se había olvidado de mi… pero no fue así.

–¿Dónde te encontró?

–En el club… y cuando salí me estaba esperando.

–¿Qué paso?

–Empezó a decir incoherencias sobre casarnos y tener hijos juntos. Yo lo insulté y… entonces todo se salió de control.

Bulma se quedó callada por unos segundos como tratando de unir las partes del rompecabezas que en ese momento no lograba encajar… pero quería, y más que nada, dejar zanjado el asunto, no volver a hablar del tema, por lo que se apresuró en concluir:

–La gente del club me escuchó y llegaron justo a tiempo. Llamaron a la policía, esta se lo llevo y yo fui a la comisaria a radicar la denuncia. Esta vez no se librará tan fácilmente. No soy tan ingenua de pensar que si queda libre no lo intentará de nuevo. Así que voy a hacer lo necesario para que pase una buena temporada a la sombra.

Vegeta asintió. Estaba conforme con la explicación de la mujer, pero ello no hacía que la sangre que recorría su cuerpo dejara de bullir furiosa al pensar en la escoria que había tratado de violarla, porque aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho con palabras, era obvio que esas habían sido las intenciones del bastardo, y el estado de su ropa así lo demostraba.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Ouji?

Nuevamente la pregunta de la peliazul se repetía, y en su cabeza él no podía dejar de darle la misma respuesta que se daba a sí mismo: «No lo sé».

Qué hacía allí era una pregunta cuya respuesta no podía analizar en ese momento, aunque sí sabía que debía contestarle algo, y no cualquier cosa. Una respuesta coherente, que satisficiera su curiosidad y dejara a salvo su orgullo, tantas veces pisoteado por ella.

–Me importas.

«Qué diablos.»

* * *

 _¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no compensa tanta espera pero no quiero apurar la historia. Los capítulos están siguiendo más o menos la estructura planificada desde el comienzo, y estamos a la mitad de la historia. Vegeta y Bulma comienzan a acercarse. Prometo que durante unos capítulos Vegeta no será tan obtuso, o que por lo menos luchará contra eso._

 _Sin pensarlo, Vegeta le dio a Bulma la respuesta que menos esperaba y que nunca hubiera querido confesarle. A veces, cuando te presionan, a uno tiende a escapársele la verdad. ¿Qué hará Bulma con esta verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionará Vegeta? Lo dicho... dicho está. En el próximo capítulo, las consecuencias._


End file.
